Knockin' on Raven's door
by A.N.D
Summary: Mixed emotions of empathy and confusion. It all started first with strange dreams and comical experiences. But now the door behind the dreams is being opened. Raven and Beast Boy are standing on its altar. This curtain is closing down to the last session.
1. Session 1

ALRIGHT THEN, I MET AS WELL START OUT WITH SAYING THIS.  
  
I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, SO THERE. BUT I WISH I DID. ALSO, I LIKE TO THANK FIRERUBY FOR HELPING ME POST. THANK YOU. WELL ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS.   
  
Session #1: Strange dream's.  
  
Beast Boy was in his room and him and the other Titan's were getting ready for bed. "G'night", said Robin as he walked passed his door. "Yeah, you too", Beast Boy said through gargling. He spat out the water and continued to brush his teeth. "Saw log's buddy!", shouted Cyborg as he strolled past his door.  
  
"Yeah, night Cy!", he said as he wiped the tooth paste foam off his mouth. Beast Boy walked out of his bathroom and undressed from his usual attire. No one knew that he wore green pajamas with monkeys swinging on the sides at night. "Geez, I can't believe I still wear these, he snicker's to himself, but their so comfortable!"  
  
He pulled up his pj pant's and was about to put on his matching pj shirt until, "Have a nice time sawing log's Beast Boy..., though I do not know why you would like to cut lumber at this hour.   
  
Beast Boy fall's down anime style until he heard Robin's voice shout "Sawing logs mean's going to sleep while snoring, Star!"  
  
"Oh, she said embarrassedly, Beast Boy I wish to rephrase my statement." Star knocks on his door and say's, "Good night, have pleasant dreams." "Thanks Star, he replies as he got up.   
  
Beast Boy finally put on his pj shirt and jumped into the top bunk of his messy bed. It was messy, but surprisingly very comfortable. " I wonder why Raven didn't say good night to me?, he asked himself, she usually does when she goes off to her own room. Hmm...in fact I didn't hear her say goodnight to anyone.   
  
Where is she?" Beast Boy closed his eyes and thought nothing off it. "Maybe she went to bed early", he yawned as stretched his arm's and hugged his pillow. Beast Boy hugged his pillow again. "Hey this isn't my pillow.., Beast Boy pull's the blanket off his bed and gasp's. "R-Raven!?", Beast Boy gulps. Raven was casually laying down on her side, she turned around and gave Beast Boy a rather seductive smile.   
  
"W-What are you doing in my room?!", he stuttered. Beast Boy looks down at her and his jaw drops. "Y-your in your underwear?!" "Does it bother you she purred as she nuzzled against his arm. Beast Boy hesitated, he was looking at Raven in her underwear..., to his surprise she wore pink underwear with little flower designs embedded as a pattern.   
  
Second surprise was that she wore a g-string. Beast Boy slapped himself and it brought him back to the current situation. "Well, yeah! I mean it's not like I don't mind...,but this isn't like you! "Shut up and kiss me. She nudged herself closer to him and wrapped her arm's around his neck. Beast Boy was breathing heavily. He could feel a certain intensity rising as he felt her skin rub against his.   
  
"Raven! Stop we can't do this!", he tried to say as he pulled her arm's off him. "Why not she asked as she pressed her lip's against his. Beast Boy's face glowed a bright scarlet as steam burst through his ear's. "Oh...geez!" he said to himself.   
  
"Y'know you want this.", she purred as she jumped on his waist. Beast Boy gulped, "Y-yes I do....", he stuttered.. Beast Boy then felt himself tottering over his bed as Raven pushed herself closer to him. The duo fell off the bed and Beast Boy....., he woke up.   
  
"What the heck!", he said to himself. He looked around him and checked under his sheet's. There was no Raven waiting for him.. "It was only a dream.", he said to himself. "Whew, for a second there I thought it was real.", he chuckled to himself.   
  
"Who said it wasn't?", said a voice as it tapped him on the shoulder. Beast Boy turned around to his side and Raven lay there next to him. "Aaaah!", he shouted as he fell off his bead flailing his arm's..  
  
He woke up again. He slapped himself on the forehead and shouted, "Aaagh! I hate double dreaming!" " These dreams are happening frequently now.", he say's to himself as he wipes the sweat off his brow.   
  
"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" "Aaagh!", he shouted in frustration. He quietly calmed himself down and looked at his hand's. " It felt so real..., I felt like I was actually touching her." Beast Boy brushes his finger's against his lip's. "It felt so real...,Could it be that I'm in love..., with her?"  
  
"Oh.., crud." Beast Boy shrugged his shoulder's. "It's not possible. She'll never fall for a guy like me." " But would it hurt to try?" The skinny figure sat up in bed and knocked his head against the ceiling. "Ow, gotta watch that.", he snickered to himself as he rubbed his head. He slumped back down to his pillow and stared at the ceiling. His head comfortably supported by his folded arms on his pillow, he began to wonder some more.  
  
He sighed and rolled over to his side. Unaware that it meant he would fall off his twin bed, again. "Oof!", he grunted when he fell over. Luckily, his pile of clothes had softened his fall. He took a pair of shorts off his head pushed his dirty clothes to the side. "Why do I even have a twin bed?", he wondered to himself.  
  
"It's not like anyone want's to bunk with me.", the teen stand's up and look's around his room. It was literally a jungle in there. Pile of clothes hanged on window frames, while poster's hanged crookedly on his wall. Load's of clothes had never been washed and he was surprised when he looked under his bed to find a plate of blue fuzzy food under his bed.  
  
"So that's where it went.", he say's to himself, "Hmm...look's like sushi?". The teen sniffed the plate of raw fish and out of curiosity, nibbled on it (and for you all that don't know, Fish isn't meat. In fact, anything seafood isn't meat.).   
  
"Blech!", he spouted as he spat the stuff out. "Man that was horrible!" The teen lick's his lips, "Wait...., hey! It taste's like tofu!" The teen pick's up another piece and tosses it into his mouth. "Geez, this is disgusting", he say's to himself, "I hope no one find's out I actually eat this stuff."   
  
The teen wipes his lip's with his sleeve and opened his door to the outside. "It's really late..., I know the other's are asleep, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a midnight snack". He glanced at the clock next to his room. "Correction, a really late midnight snack, it's 3:00." Beast Boy tiptoed to the kitchen, making sure his footstep's couldn't be heard and wake anyone up. He made his way stealthily as he hummed the Mission Impossible tune to himself.  
  
"Ta-tum, Ta-atum, pum,pum,pum, ta-na, ta-na, ta-atum." He somersaulted over the couch in the living room and headed for the kitchen. "Ga!" He silently shouted as he tripped over the game station controller. "Eep, hope no one heard that. Cyborg, you should learn how to wrap them up.", he say's to himself as he tidies up the system.  
  
He made his way to the kitchen but stopped suddenly. Some one else was there before him. Beast Boy quickly hides behind the counter and presses his back against the wall. He peers over the counter and catches a glimpse of the figure. "Oh, no way!", he snicker's to himself. It was Raven. She was in a silky dark blue nightgown that stopped at her knee and was drinking out of the carton of milk.   
  
"Ewww..., real milk!" Beast Boy say's as he forces a gag. Beast Boy snickered to himself, "Man I'm going to enjoy this." "Boo! He shout's as he jumps from behind the counter. "Aahh she shouted, the carton of milk exploded and was splattered all over BB's face.   
  
Beast Boy froze there in silence for a few second's until, "Aahh! Get it off me! Get it off me!" He shout's as jump's off the counter and roll's around the ground covering his eyes. "It burn's!!!", he shout's. "It burns like the fire on nine dragons!"   
  
Raven sigh s as a anime vein popped over her forehead. "Would you please be quiet!", she say's as she cover's his mouth with a black aura. Beast Boy began to mumble through but this only made Raven tighten the grasp. "What are you doing here so late at night?", she asked him. She released her grasp and Beast Boy took in a deep breath. "I can ask you the same thing.", he replied.   
  
"I was only get a drink!", she snarled at him. "Eeep!", Beast Boy cringed. Raven was covered from head to toe in milk. This made her night gown see through, and everyone know's what happens when something cold hits your chest. "Oh geez....", he said as he sat there wide eyed. "What are you looking at?", she asked. Raven finally realizes she was drenched in milk and what it did to her.   
  
She quickly folded her arm's, covering her chest and glared at the green teen. "If.., you ever! And I mean ever! Tell anyone about this, I'll kill you!" she say's in a cold mono-tone, as well threatening voice to him. She hold's up her fist to his face and stares at him sternly.  
  
"What? That you wear pink underwear?" "Whoa that's a huge coincidence!", he says to himself silently as he remembers his dream. Raven bop's him over the head. "Yes! That!", she replies. "We will never mention this moment again!," she shouted at him as low as she could.   
  
A anime sweat drop dripped down Beast Boy's head and giggled as a bright scarlet made a appearance on his face. "Stop that and help me clean up!", she interrupted him as she threw a roll of Bounty paper towels at him. It hit Beast Boy across the head and he clumsily caught it.   
  
They silently scrubbed the floor and Beast Boy's elbow nudged against her's. "Oop's sorry.", he apologized as he scrubbed the last few puddles off the floor. Raven glanced at the teen and shook her head. "Fire of nine dragons?", she asked.  
  
"Hey I don't like real milk, okay?" "You are without a doubt one of the strangest people I know.", she replied as she stood up. She was finished cleaning the floor and moved to the counter to help Beast Boy.   
  
"So why did you get up?" Beast Boy asked, "The real reason." he snickered. "It is none of your business she replied as she wiped the table. "Did you have a night mare?" "Yes, you can say that." "What was it about?", Beast Boy asked.   
  
Raven cringed, she remembered it all to well.   
  
*dream sequence/flashback*  
  
She was meditating in her room, when suddenly a little crack in her door opened up. She rushed quickly to the door to meet her unwelcome visitor. She gasped when it was Beast Boy. "What do you-, she was cut off when Beast Boy grabbed her by the shoulder's and pressed his lip's against her's. She pushed him away and shouted.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She raised her hand and brought it down to slap him. Beast Boy caught her hand and Raven froze on the spot. Beast Boy brought her palm into his hand and began to nuzzle his head against it. He slowly motioned his head up her arm and looked into her eyes. Beast Boy..", she whispered.   
  
For some reason right there in that moment she felt a welcoming warmth surround her body. Her hand's were trembling as she lifted Beat Boys head off her arm. She looked into his eyes, and that's when Raven tipped her head down and kissed him. That is when she woke up, covered in sweat and at a loss with breath.   
  
"What the heck did I eat last night?", she say's to herself as she rub's her head with a rather confused look on her face. "I wonder what that meant?", she ask's herself. It suddenly hit her.  
  
"Oh crud...", she whispered to herself.  
  
*end dream sequence/flash back*  
  
"Hey Rae. Rae! Earth to Raven!", say's Beast Boy as he waves his hand in front of her face. Raven shaked her head and finally came back to reality. She grabbed Beast Boy's hand and said, "I am fine, it is none of your business. I like to keep my dream's to myself."   
  
"Oooookay then...", he replied as he took his hand back. Raven and Beast Boy finished cleaning the kitchen and Raven began to leave.   
  
"Good night Beast Boy.", she said as she made her way to her room. "W-wait, Raven.." Raven turned her head to her right and asked, "What is it?!, irately. "I am covered in milk that will eventually grow sticky if I do not shower fast, Beast Boy!"  
  
Beast Boy gulps. "Okay, BB old boy. You can do this he say's to him self. Just ask her."   
  
"R-raven, w-would you like to go with me to the movie's?" Raven raised her brow in curiosity, "Which movie?" "Um..., Beast Boy thinks to himself, what kind of movie would Raven like to see...  
  
It finally hit him. "How about The Texas Chain saw Massacre?" Raven nodded her head, "I would like to see that movie, we should inform the other's." Raven turned and began to walk back to her room again.   
  
"No, Raven. I uh.., I mean just us two.", he say's as a goofy smile spread across his face. He rubbed the back of his head and awaited her answer. "Wouldn't that be sort of like a date? Sorry but I don't think I can accompany you."   
  
"Eep, BB, your losing her. Quick! think of something to say.", he say's to himself. "Uh, no it wouldn't?", he say's a anime sweat drop fell down his head. "I mean it's just us friend's right?" Raven stood there and stared at him. "J-just friend's?", Raven pouted, but she didn't know why.   
  
"Sorry, I'll be at the café all day", she finally said. "Oh..., then how about I join you?" Raven raised her eyebrow again. "It wouldn't be a date or anything", he said.   
  
"Are you sure?" "Yeah, positive!", he say's as he stick's up a thumb's up sign. "Then meet me here in the living room at 2:00 exactly. If your not here by then, I'll leave without you."  
  
"Oh sure I'll be here!", he replied gleefully. "Alright then." she said as she left to her room. "Good night Raven", she heard him say as she left.  
  
"Alright, I got a date with Raven.", Beast Boy say's silently to himself as he danced around the room. This went on for a couple of minutes, actually, it went one for a full hour and 45 minutes. After exerting so much energy, he plopped down on the couch. "I have a date with Raven..", he say's as he drift's off to sleep. A thought suddenly popped into his head. "I have a date with Raven!, he shout's silently.   
  
"Man, I don't even know what they do at cafes. Something with coffee and tea? Oh, god I need help. Beast Boy yawn's, hmm, forgot that's it late", he say's to himself as he looked at the clock.   
  
"I'll figure out this mess by tomorrow. Robin will help me, I mean he's already got something with Starfire."   
  
"Hmph, maybe even Cy can give me some tip's." With that said, the green teen calmed down and drifted off to sleep on the couch.   
  
OKAY! THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER. IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS ON THE DATE, WELL I'LL GIVE YOU A LITTLE HINT. IT'S NOT GOING TO GO TO WELL. SORRY THAT'S ALL I CAN GIVE YOU SO GO AHEAD AND   
  
REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK. OKAY THANK YOU. *bow's down*   
  
"THIS WORLD IS MADE OF LOVE AND PEACE!" -VASH.  
  
ALSO, THANK YOU FIRERUBY FOR HELPING ME POST. 


	2. Session 2

HMM... STILL WAITING FOR REVIEW'S. I GOT SOME GOOD ONES. THAT'S A START, BUT I WANT TO HEAR MORE FROM THE PEOPLE. PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Session #2: Leaving a angel waiting.   
  
"It is certainly a wonderful morning!" yawned the eccentric girl . She slid out of bed into her bunny slipper's and glided lazily to her bathroom. She yawn's again as she turns on the light. She scratched her head and stretched her arm's. She began to brush her teeth with a comb while she brushed her hair with the toothbrush. (It's Starfire, duh. Sorry didn't mean to be offensive there, but c'mon, who else would do that?)  
  
She snickered embarrassingly, she remembers what Robin had told her before. "Um, Star, that's not the way you use those. You use this thing called a Toothbrush to brush your teeth. While you use this comb, to brush your hair he say's as he hold's up the fine tooth comb."   
  
"Oh, how could I have forgotten!?", she giggles as she rearranged the order of operation's. She finished this up quickly and undressed from the purple long shirt she wore. It was certainly more comfortable than wearing her normal uniform to bed.   
  
Sleeping backward's was also not very good since it dirtied your pillow a lot, that was until she found out about slippers. So now she could place her feet on the pillow without her shoes.   
  
She rushed out to the living room and wanted to make breakfast for her friend's. She undressed from her long shirt and jumped into her normal uniform. It was still very early, the break of dawn glittered a ray of sunlight into the room as she opened up the blinds in the living room. She turned around and smiled.   
  
She saw the sleepy green teen laying so innocently on the couch. A little bubble formed from his nose which inflated and deflated. "Aww.., Beast Boy look's so adorable when he is asleep.", she say's as she tipped her head to the side smiling. She walked back into her room and was carrying her purple blanket with her. She stood over Beast Boy and draped the sheet over him. "Now to be making breakfast."  
  
Starfire glided to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She held a Starbolt in hand, just in case the blue fuzzy food would attack.   
  
To her surprise, the refrigerator was spotlessly clean. "Hmm.., I thought we had the blue fuzzy food that occupied the cooling unit?" Starfire heard Beast Boy burp in the background. She shrugged her shoulder's and pulled a couple of egg's and bacon for Cyborg,   
  
Tofu waffles for Beast Boy, a couple of hot dog's for Robin. Starfire then stopped when she dropped the supplies on the counter. She had forgotten about Raven's favorite food. It took her some time to coax it out of Raven. In time she had admitted it was this weird spread for bread.   
  
It was called "Vegimite?" She said it was a spread found in countries below the equator. Common in countries like Australia. Starfire didn't quite like the taste, but if Raven liked it, then she will prepare it. Starfire worked busily on the buffet. She started at 7:00 and now it was 9:00. She had stopped 30 minutes earlier and was resting her head on top of the kitchen table. A few minutes later, Robin walked into the kitchen.   
  
He saw Beast Boy sleeping on the couch and saw Starfire with what looked like flour on her cheek. Robin took his hand and wiped it off. He smiled at the sleeping Starfire and tugged on her ear playfully. "Oh, Robin.", she said sleepily as she got up, "I have prepared us all a delicious nutritional breakfast." "Did you make one for yourself?", Robin asked. "Oh, In all the preparation I have forgotten about my breakfast!"  
  
"Don't worry I'll do it, said a voice. Robin turned around and saw Beast Boy folding Star's purple blanket into a neat bundle. "Hey Star, thanks for the blanket. I'll put it into your room. Don't worry about your breakfast I'll fix it for you, it's the least I can do."  
  
Beast Boy walked down the hall and returned the blanket to her room. Starfires room was covered in what looked like stuff toy's and bright color's of purple. "Aww..cute." he say's as he glances at a pile of stuffed animal's Beast Boy had never seen before. "Hmm.., I wonder if I could morph into those?" Beast Boy slid her door closed and walked back down the hall. He passed Raven's room and stopped.   
  
He wondered if she was awake yet. Beast Boy brought his hand to the door and knocked. From within he could hear a yawn and what sounded like a moan. A crack in the door slid open and Beast Boy stared at the face of Raven without her hood on. Her was hair was messily draped over her eyes and she moved them away to see who had called her. Beast Boy had never seen her like this before. He grinned and waved at the half awake Raven. "Did you have to knock so loud?", she said, as she peered out to the clock in the hall.   
  
She gasped and retreated to her room. "It's 9:00 already?! I must have slept later than I thought!", she said as she closed her door. But it wasn't all the way. Out of curiosity he peered into her room. He glanced left then right before he poked his head through. Inside he saw that her room hadn't changed much. It was still dark and dreary. Beast Boy found this interesting for some reason. Without notice, he stepped in and picked up what looked like a human skull with a melted candle that was still lit on her desk. "This is creepy, he say's to himself." He was thankful it was a fake skull since at the side it said, "Made in China."   
  
"What are you doing in my room!", shouted Raven, who was properly dressed in her uniform. She blasted a telekinetic hand forward and Beast Boy tumbled out. "Um, forgot this. Here you go.", he say's as he hand's her the skull while a anime sweat drop fell down his head. "Give me that.", she replies as she shut the door.   
  
"Well anyway, breakfast is ready!" he shouted. "Okay, I'll join you later", she replies. Beast Boy sighed and walked back down to the kitchen. He saw that Cyborg had already begun the pig out as he threw several dishes in the air and caught the flying bit's into his mouth. "Ewww...that's gross dude!", Beast Boy shouted.  
  
"Oh, yeah, like your tofu crud is any better!" he retorted through a mouthful of food. "C'mon BB, let's get to chowing!", he say's as he hand's him his plate of tofu waffle's. "Uh, thank's Cy, but I got to make Star's breakfast first."   
  
Cyborg stopped eating and stared at him blankly, he shrugged his massive shoulders and went back to pigging out. Beast Boy took a seat next to Robin and Starfire and asked, "So what would you like for breakfast?" "Oh, Beast Boy I am glad that you have offered to make me breakfast but it is not necessary."  
  
"Robin has already made pancakes for me." Beast Boy looked at Robin, he had one huge grin on his face as he ate his hotdog's. "Well, thanks for doing that for me Rob. You didn't have to." "Well, yeah I know, but you looked like you were really crashed, so I decided to do it." "Thanks.", Beast Boy replied. "Don't mention it.   
  
Starfire sat between them with a rather confused look on her face. "Robin, she said as she poked him on the shoulder, what pray tell did Beast Boy collide with?" The boy's fall over anime style. "That just means that BB here was really tired, and probably didn't have enough focus to make anything.", replied Cy as he begun eating again. "Oh, I think I understand now.", she said. Beast Boy then remembered his arrangement with Raven.   
  
"Um guy's can I ask you a question?" "Why of course you can.", said Starfire as she looked toward's her green comrade. "What exactly does Raven do at that café she always go to?" "Beats me.", say's Cyborg. Beast Boy looks at Robin, "Nope, can't help you here." "Oh, I know!, say's Starfire. They sit around several round tables and drink this hot beverage that tasted like earth chalk. I believe it was called coffee or java?" It tasted better when I poured 8 pouches of sugar into my drink. "  
  
"Raven has brought me there once or twice and we listened to people recite very depressing poem's. Sometime's, some people recite happy one's also. I especially like that part." "Anything else?", asked Beast Boy. "Oh yes. The room had a very pleasant smell and sometimes they would play some rather loud music and people would dance. "Does Raven dance, Beast Boy asked. "Oh yes, quite well."   
  
"She sometime's lacks movement but her steps are graceful and rhythmic." "Why do you ask Beast Boy?" "Well..,I um, kinda..." "Spit it out dawg," shouted Cyborg as he took a sudden interest in the subject.   
  
"I sort of..." "Go on", Robin say's as he moved to the edge of his seat. "Will you guy's promise not to laugh? "Yeah, sure whatever", replied Cyborg. "I have a date with Raven!", he said quickly. Cyborg froze with a rather blank _expression on his face. Same thing with Robin and Star. That was until a smile curled on their lip's. "  
  
"Mwhhahahahahahahaha!" Cyborg laughed as he pounded his fist on the table. Robin couldn't hold back any longer, he fell off his chair laughing with Cyborg as he rolled on the ground. Even Starfire giggled at him. Beast Boy sat there with a bright scarlet crossing his cheek's. "Oh, yeah right! C'mon BB, tell us who your really going out with!" laughed Cyborg as he wiped away his tear's of laughter.   
  
"Um, Raven?", Beast Boy said as he rubbed the back of his head and a anime sweat drop dripped down. The trio stopped laughing. "Your serious aren't you dude?", asked Robin. "Oooh! C'mon! Raven and BB?!" "C'mon stop joking., said Cyborg as he patted his back. Beast Boy looked up at him, Beast Boy's face lost its goofy complexion and for once he had a look of seriousness instead.  
  
"Oh-oh your serious aren't are you dude?" Beast Boy nodded his head and Cyborg scooted away innocently back to the kitchen table. "Oh, this is wonderful. You and Raven are becoming good friend's!", squealed Starfire as she clasped Beast Boy's hand's. "Alright, you go BB.", said Robin as he tussled the teen's head. A grin crossed Cyborg's face and he sigh's, "So I think I'll take a crack at this. You want some help don't you?" Beast Boy nodded his head as a goofy grin crossed his face. "Yup."   
  
"Well first of all you can't go wearing something like that.", he say's as he point's at BB's outfit.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with the purple and black jumper's?" "First of all I think it makes you look gay, and second I think it makes you look gay. "What did you say ?!", shouted Beast Boy as he jumped on top of Cyborg's head and began to peck at it as a eagle.  
  
"Okay quit!",shouted Cyborg through laugh's, I was only kidding." "Hmph, better be, or you know what'll happen, Beast Boy replies as he jump's back down to the ground. "Dude, I don't even know how your clothes stay on while you do that changing thing.", Cyborg said.  
  
This brought up an interesting topic. "Beast Boy, how do your clothes stay on?", asked Robin.   
  
"I've got no time for this!", shouted Beast Boy. "Will you guys help me or not?" "Oh, of course we will, right Robin?", Starfire say's as she elbow's Robin. "Uh, sure right. So what's your problem?", asked Robin. "What exactly do I do at this café?" "I've already told you BB, change your outfit! People there, well.., they don't exactly wear tight's. "What about Raven? She wear's that leotard thingy?", replied Beast Boy.   
  
"Uh, yeah.., but duh! She's a girl! Nobody mind's! She usually hides under her cloak thing anyway. But you, you're a different story.", he retorted. "Oh, yeah I guess you got me there, Beast Boy said as he plopped down into a chair. "Listen dude, if you wanna have a good time with her, then you gotta wear something cool and you have to act cool. Don't act all goofy at the place. You can bring up some jokes, but not real corny and annoying jokes.", said Robin.  
  
"Also please do not attempt to initiate in the event of making jokes practical", said Starfire. "My jokes are corny", asked Beast Boy. Cyborg stands up and pats him on the shoulder again, "Dude, just follow all of our advice and you'll be fine." "Thank's dude, Beast Boy said as he playfully punched his metal friend on the shoulder.   
  
"I'll have to get ready, see you guys later.", shouts Beast Boy as he rushes to his room. He closed his door and dived into a large pile of clothes, like it was pool. He popped his head out of the mess and pulled out a pair of black jean's.   
  
He jumped out and went to find something in his closet. To his surprise several doves and a racoon rushed out and ran out the window. "Ooookay, I'm not going to ask myself how they even got there.", he say's as he pull's out a white short sleeve polo shirt out. Now that just left him with one more thing, he threw all the game cartridges off his bottom bunk and pulled out a black long sleeve shirt.   
  
"Alright, now I gotta find my wallet.", he say's as he busily try's to put his clothes on while running. He fell once or twice before finally finish dressing up. "Where's my wallet!", he screamed as threw clothes all around the room. He ran around flailing his arm's. "I can't find it!". Beast Boy trips over a radio and fall's on his face.   
  
"Aagh why can't I find it!", he say's as he gets up and puts his hand in his pocket's. That's when he found the wallet, in his pant's. "Oh, yeah that's where it was.", he say's as a anime sweat drop fell down his head. Beast Boy then ran out of his room and awaited Raven in the living room. Cyborg walked passed him and turned on the game station. He walked back and did a double take.   
  
"BB! Is that you?" Robin and Starfire rushed to the living room from all the commotion. "Whoa! Nice change BB!", said Robin. "Yes, it suit's you.", said Starfire as she glided toward's BB. Cyborg laughed as he patted his shoulder again. "Now that's what I'm talking about!, he said.   
  
"Yeah, nice matching shirt and pants. That overlapping with the polo and long shirt was a good touch.", replied Robin as he walked over and gave him a playful punch on the arm.  
  
"So have you guys seen Raven?" "Dude, she left like a hour ago.", said Cyborg. "What, but she said to meet her here at 3:00...., Oh crud!" Beast Boy suddenly remembers that it was 2:00 not 3:00! "Oh crud, he screams again. "It's okay BB, she said to tell you where she was when you got here." "Why didn't you guys call me?   
  
"Well, Cyborg did try to summon you, but he said that you didn't hear him over a loud rustling of noise.", replied Stafire. "It sounded like you had animals in your room?", said Cyborg. "Okay, never mind that Cy!", Beast Boy say's as he grabs the metal teen by the shoulder's, what did she say?" "She said she'll be waiting for you at the café, but she sound rather pissed.", said Robin. "Okay, gotta run!", Beast Boy shouts as he runs out the door. Cyborg and Robin sighed and awaited for him to return. "Um, I have no idea where I'm going.", Beast Boy say's as rubbed the back of his head. Anime sweat drop's dropped on all the teen's head's.   
  
"Oh, I know!", say's Starfire. "The café is located next by the mall." "Which one, asked Beast Boy. "The really big one we go to. It's about 5 Earth blocks away and a flight of stairs lead you down to the café. The name of the café is called "Blue Moon."   
  
"Okay thanks Star!" shouts Beast Boy as he jumped out the window and flew out of the tower as a eagle. The rest of the team just stood there. "I still don't know how he keep's his clothes on.", said Cyborg. "We'd all like to know that Cy, we would all like to.", replied Robin. Starfire nodded in agreement. The 3 teens shrugged their shoulder's and Robin and Star sat down next to Cyborg to play a racing game.   
  
"Oh, geez I got to get there!", shouted Beast Boy as he ran down the sidewalk to the café. "Man, I know Raven is mad, really mad by now!" Beast Boy finally saw the café come into view. "Hah! The Blue Moon café!" . He slid down the stair's rail's and swung the door open. He was at a lost of breath, he began panting as he looked across the room, in any hope to find Raven. He sighed with relief when he found her sitting down by a table by herself. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her.   
  
"Hey Rae.", he said as he tapped her on the shoulder with a smile on his face. Raven wasn't especially ecstatic to see him though, "You're late." "Uh, yeah sorry but I had to get ready, and I thought you said 3:00 he say's as anime sweat drop fell down his head. Raven glanced at Beast Boy and what looked like a grin spread across her face. "If you ever come late again, I'll make you sure you walk on a limp for a week." Beast Boy gulped. "By the way, nice change in clothes, now sit down and be quiet. I'll order us something to drink. How do you like your cappuccino? French Vanilla, original, dark?" "Oh um, any kind." he replied.  
  
"Dark it is then." Raven got up and moved to the counter. Beast Boy sighed, he wasn't too deep in trouble yet. He slumped across his chair and looked at the other people in the room. Some looked like goths, while some looked like hippies, some looked like punk's, and some looked like preps. He wondered what category he was in. He sighed again and listened to the rhythmic jazz that filled the room.   
  
A couple of guy's were playing the music while a girl stood up and recited a poem. Beast Boy didn't really pay attention to the word's that came out of her mouth. He actually found this place to be rather relaxing. Raven came back with the hot beverages in hand. Beast Boy sniffed the liquid.   
  
He never tried coffee before. It did have a pleasing smell though. He took a sip and tried his best not to spit it out. A look of disgust was on his face as he face turned from green to blue. "What's wrong?" Asked Raven. "Oh nothing." he said innocently as he swallowed the liquid with a smile on his face. "Now I know why Starfire spiked this thing with lot's of sugar!", he said to himself. While Raven had her head turned away he put several packet's, well actually it was like 3 pound's of the stuff into his drink before it started to taste better. That's when he noticed Raven.  
  
"Dang, she looks good when she collecting her thought's like that.", he said to himself. He also noticed that when she flicked her cloak, she wore a different out fit. It was a pair of tight black jeans. She also wore a black sleeve less shirt that stopped at her belly bottom. She still had her cloak though "You changed out to? Why?", Beast Boy asked. Raven for some reason suddenly blushed. She didn't know why she did it for him. She finally replied.   
  
"I just thought I needed a change for once. Since you were coming, I guessed I might as well start.." "Oh, okay" replied Beast Boy as he sipped his sweet concoction. "You look nice", he said. "Oh thanks, you didn't do to bad yourself. Beast Boy smiled sweetly at her and Raven turned away blushing. "Shhh, I'm listening to her poem", she said as she turned around. Beast Boy grinned a lop-sided smile and decided to listen to the girl with her. He rested his elbow on the table and placed a hand under his chin. "Well everything's been going cool so far." he said to himself as he takes another sip.   
  
OKAY THAT'S IT FOR SESSION 2. IF YOU WANNA KNOW HOW THE REST OF THE DATE GOES, AND MAYBE FIND OUT HOW BB's CLOTHES STAY ON, THEN YOU GOTTA READ AND REVIEW  
  
SO PLEASE REVIEW. *bow"s down* PLEASE? I'LL GIVE YOU A DONUT, WAIT, CAN'T GIVE DONUT'S OVER THE INTERNET, SORRY. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT.   
  
POINT IS THAT I WISH TO HEAR MORE REVIEW'S. I DON'T WANNA BE ALL SELFISH OR ANYTHING, BUT A FEW MORE REVIEW'S WONT HURT. IT WOULDN'T BE TOO MUCH.   
  
OH, AND PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED BEFORE, THANK YOU!   
  
I WOULDN'T MIND IF YOU DID IT FOR OTHER CHAPTERS *anime grin's* BUT YOU KNOW JUST IN CASE, I NEED 5-10 REVIEWS TO GO ON. SORRY, FOR THE LIMIT, BUT IT'S JUST A MOMENTARY PRECAUTION. OKAY THAT'S ALL I GOT TO SAY.   
  
WELL ANYWAY, ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS,  
  
"This world is made of love and peace!"-Vash.   
  
NOW PLEASE EXCUSE ME AS I GO EAT DONUT'S! *run's off and stuff's donut's in mouth* MAN I LOVE POWDER DONUT'S!  
  
AI & HEIWA!  
  
AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT. 


	3. Session 3

OH YEAH!,SESSION 3 IS UP, BUT I GOT SOME NEW'S FOR  
  
WHEN YOUR DONE READING, YOU GOTTA READ MY FEW WORDS AT THE END.  
  
Session #3 Beast Boy's peaceful Resolution.  
  
Beast Boy glanced at the girl up on the stage. She was real cute to his standard's. But she was no contest compared to Raven. He tipped his head and stared at the stoic beauty next to him. Just thinking about her was enough to put his head in the clouds.   
  
Meanwhile, the girl on stage was staggering toward the little stool that was set in the middle of the stage. She brushed a stray brown lock from her face and looked into the audience.   
  
She wore a pair of dark glasses; she smiled and pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her baggy blue jean's and lift it up to her face. The girl had long hair and had a ribbon tied into it. A wide happy smiley face was printed on her white shirt and this made people in the audience smile as well. She took a seat and was wearing wooden sandals.   
  
"Hey, how's everyone doing? By the way you can call me Melissa. Well I might as well start now." She flicked the piece of paper and began to read it. She took off her glasses and she revealed to have the cutest brown eyes anyone had ever seen. She began to read. (For the heck of it, read the poem.)  
  
Like blossom's blooming  
  
and dewdrops falling  
  
The sun rises and begins anew  
  
From dawn to dusk  
  
Like the rest of us  
  
Our spirits burn bright blue  
  
From life to death  
  
To magic repth  
  
Our dreams may glide and soar  
  
For I wish for that to keep my dreams  
  
And wish for nothing more  
  
To golden years and future dreams  
  
This the young seldom think  
  
for the time is now the present time  
  
Which may pass like a blink  
  
So take my heed   
  
like a stead  
  
and cherish this peaceful day  
  
For who know's not when it ends  
  
Just simply fade away..., Thank you.  
  
She folded the piece of paper back into her jean's and put her shades back on. She walked off the stage and the audience clapped their hand's. "Oh thank you very much!" she said as she held up a Peace sign.   
  
The girl jumped off and strolled over to her seat. She walked past Raven and Beast Boy's table and Raven tapped her on the shoulder. "That was a nice poem Melissa."   
  
"Oh thank you very much, Raven" she say's as she rubs the back of her head.   
  
"Do you usually great strangers like this?" Beast Boy asked. "No, I met Melissa some time ago. I helped her once when she was struggling with a poem."  
  
"Well by the way, I'm Beast Boy." ,he says smiling a wide grin as he shook Melissa's hand.   
  
"Hey, nice meeting you to, she say's."  
  
"Well nice seeing you guys. Is Beast Boy your date Raven?" Beast Boy blushed as a anime sweat dripped down his head. "Uh, no?, he say's nervously. Were just here hanging out, right Raven?" Raven blushed as well, "That's right, were just hanging out."   
  
Melissa raised a eyebrow and smiled at the two. "Riiight...", she say's as she pointed at them.   
  
Melissa gasps and looks at her wrist watch, "Oh! I have to go now, late for a ballet lesson, see you guys later." She took a cigarette out of the back of her pocket and lit it with a silver lighter. She took a puff and said her goodbye's as she left the table.   
  
"Later, Raven replied as she watched her run out the swinging door's. I told her smoking was bad, but she has a stubborn head on her shoulders."  
  
"She's pretty young to be smoking." Beast Boy said..   
  
"She's only 16, I don't know where she picked it up. But she's a nice girl, she told me that she wanted to be a professional dancer."   
  
"You think she'll make it?" Beast Boy asked. . "Yeah, she's good,. I think she can."   
  
Raven snickered, "She thought we were on a date."   
  
"Yeah, can you believe that? I mean you said this wasn't a date right?" Beast Boy asked.   
  
"Oh, yeah. I guess I did didn't I..., I mean you don't think this is a date right?" Raven asked.   
  
Beast Boy gulps and his mouth went dry. "Well, just because were two friends hanging out doesn't mean it's a date right? I mean what's wrong with two friends going out...  
  
"Did you just say going out?", Raven asked.   
  
Beast Boy gulps, What I meant to say was hanging out! Uh, yeah that's what I meant! he say s as a anime sweat drop fell down his head. " I mean, were just friends hanging out, and that doesn't mean it's a date right? You yourself said it."   
  
"Why did you ask to come with me anyway? Just out of curiosity, I'd like to know."   
  
"Curiosity was what killed the cat.." he replied slyly.   
  
"And satisfaction was what brought him back."she replied with a smirk. "Oooh, your good, he replied. "So are you going to tell me or not Beast Boy?"   
  
"Well, I uh umm..., so what about those jazz musician's over there? Those guys are pretty good." he say's as he blushed and pointed at the band. Raven sighs, "So your not going to at least tell me? I know your trying to change the subject."  
  
"Um, no..., I'm not? he replies sheepishly. " I know your ear's twitch when you lie, so I'll know. Tell me or else." "How did you know that?!" he exclaimed. "I have my way's." she replied.  
  
Raven takes some kind of packet that contained a mysterious liquid out of the pot behind her and hold's it up to him.   
  
"You wouldn't dare!"he say's while giving her a suspicious look.. "How much time have we been together in the Tower, and you don't think I would do something like this?"  
  
Raven ripped open the mysterious packet; dipped her finger into it and licked it off the tip of her finger.   
  
"You are serious aren't you! Beast Boy points at the mystery packet and exclaimed in fear, That's real milk!"  
  
" So you can read, huh Sherlock.?,she said sarcastically. I'll drink it right in front of you if you don't tell me."  
  
"No way, I'm not telling!" Beast Boy says as he crossed his arm's over his chest. "Okay, fine with me." she say's as she dipped her tongue in the cream. Beast Boy started twitching as he saw her lick her lip's. "Oh...geez..." he whispered.  
  
"Now tell me, or I'll drink another one." she says as she took out another packet. "N-no!",was his answer. Raven sighed and tore open the packet. She dipped her finger into the cream again and licked it off. She licked her lip's once more then drank it. Beast Boy covered his eye's in fright and started whispering. "The horror, the horror, the horror...  
  
C'mon Raven, stop!" he pleaded.   
  
"You know I hate milk, especially if I see someone else drinking it!" "Will you tell me then?  
  
"No, but don't-, he was cut off as Raven grabbed another one. "I'm warning you Beast Boy, I swear I'll make you drink this one."she say's as she grabbed his chin.  
  
Beast Boy sighed and succumbed to defeat. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you then!"  
  
"Glad we could come to a peaceful resolution Beast Boy."she says as she wiped the cream off her lip's and set him down. "You scare me sometime's, you know that?"said Beast Boy.  
  
"And maybe you shouldn't try to lie, she retorted. Now tell me, why did you ask to come with me."  
  
"Well it's actually kind of stupid..."  
  
"So your calling me stupid?"she asked. "What!? Of course not! What I meant to say, is that I'm stupid!" "So your calling yourself stupid now?"she said as she raised her brow. "What!? No! No! NO! That's not what I meant!   
  
"Oh, if there's only one thing I enjoy more than meditating and serenity, it's messing with him like this." Raven snickered to herself as she watched the frantic Beast Boy trying to explain his actions.   
  
"Oookay! This is what I really meant! Beast Boy says. I asked to come with you because, b-because.."   
  
"Because what Beast Boy? She asked as she leaned forward to him.  
  
"Because...,ithoughtitwouldbereallycoolifwedidsincey'know,youralwaysdoingstuffbyyourselfifStarwasn'taround,andithoughtwecouldgettoknoweachotheralittlebetter!" he said as quickly as he could. Raven stared blankly at the teen who was out of breath.  
  
Beast Boy gasped and fell out of his chair, exhausted from the long rush of words.  
  
"Okay..., I understood some of that, she say's as she picked him up. "So can you repeat that again, but slower this time?"  
  
"Uh, sure whatever he say's as he slumped his head on the table. "I just thought it would be cool if we could hang out, since y'know, we never did much of that. I just thought it would be really cool, and it would give us a chance to know each other better."  
  
"So the whole reason you came with me was to find out more about me?"   
  
"Um, yeah he replied as he rubbed his chin across the table. Kinda silly right?" "No, I'm glad you had the tenacity to even ask."  
  
"Tenacity? Is that a good thing? Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded.. "In this case, it is."   
  
"I'm telling the truth okay?" he said. "Hmm..your ear's were wiggling.., but your telling the truth."  
  
"Whew, he sighed in relief. Beast Boy didn't have to bring up the dream thing. So all you do is just sit here and chill?" "Yeah, it's very relaxing here. Don't you agree?" "Well yeah, but.., Beast Boy looks around the room, it is sort of quiet here. When can we dance?" "Who told you about this, she asked, Starfire did didn't she?"   
  
Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, she told me you knew how to go with the flow. When does the band play anyway?" Raven look s at the clock on the wall. "Hmm..., it's 4 now so I'd say...right about...now." The light's dimmed as the elderly man that played the Sax, stood up on stage.   
  
"Hey all you cat s and dogs out there, come on in and feel the heat caused by our beat . The elderly African man said as he grabbed a microphone. He was dressed in a sharp white suit with a great smile on his salt and pepper bearded face.  
  
He took off the hat on his head and he bowed to the audience. "This is Cold 'Poppa' on the sax, while my buddy Louie accompany's on the electric piano."   
  
Louie was dressed in a striped gray and black suit, he casually sat down and placed his finger's on the piano "Afternoon children." Louie replied as he slid his finger's over the keys.   
  
"Oh, almost forgot my main man, Big Trevor on the bongos. Trevor was a huge man, gigantic in fact. He looked liked one of those story book giants. Those really mean looking ones. But when he flashed his gentle smile, all those presumptions vanished.   
  
He was dressed in a powder blue suit and had a feather neatly tucked in his hat. He was seated on a little black stool. "Hey y'all" he waved at the group of teen's and smiled at them as he beat his drum's.   
  
Cold 'Poppa' smiled at his group of friend's and gave a hearty laugh. "Hey all of y'all ready to get this party started!"  
  
"Woo-hoo!" shouted a random voice in the back. "Yeah, that's what I thought. He smiled and started to snap his finger's. Louie and Trevor began to play. Now children, we came out with this a way long time ago, he said as he swayed bak and forth. In fact, your parents were probably in diaper's when we came out with this.  
  
But this is still a classic. So jump out your seat's and dance to the beat! Cause we ain't stoppin' till we hear thing's poppin'! 'Poppa' picked up his sax and began to play one hot tune as the teen's in the audience moved towards the dance area near the band.   
  
Beast Boy glanced at the band of elderly man and then at Raven with a wide smile. "So I guess you want to dance Beast Boy? she asked. Beast Boy gave a wider smile as he grabbed her hand. "I thought you'd never ask!" he laughed as he rushed them to the dance floor. "Okay, Beast Boy! We can dance here, you didn't have to pull me!"she say's as she blew a lock of her hair from her eye. "Sorry, he laughed as he began to dance.  
  
Hey check it out, I'm doing the robot, he say's as he perfectly executed the dance maneuver over the dance floor. Raven looked at him and shook her head as she sighed. She shrugged her shoulders and began to sway side to side with her eyes closed. Hey, you do have some moves.", snickered Beast Boy as he watched her gracefully stray along the floor.   
  
"Okay let's turn it up!" shouted 'Poppa over the microphone. He and the band began to play some more heart pounding music. Some hard and loud jazz, where everyone had to jump to the beat. Beast Boy looked around him.   
  
The other teen's began to dance frantically as the beat picked up. "Hey Rae, do you know how to dance like that? Raven stopped and stared at Beast Boy, a sly little grin was crossing her lips. "Okay.., your starting to scare me again..." Beast Boy say's.  
  
AI-YAH! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. BUT I HAD TO WATCH "Car "Trouble", BEFORE POSTING AGAIN. AND AFTER SEEING IT, I AM REALLY CONFUSED. Cyborg x Raven? RAVEN ACTUALLY SMILED, FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER!!! AT Cyborg!!   
  
THAT WAS ONE HUGE SMILE RAVEN GAVE CYBORG. THOSE TWO REALLY BONDED. I DON'T KNOW IF I COULD CONTINUE THIS FIC. ANYMORE. I'M NOT SURE NOW IF A Beast Boy x Raven FIC. WOULD BE APPROPRIATE RIGHT NOW FOR ME.   
  
SEEING "Car Trouble", LAST NIGHT REALLY GOT ME THINKING. I COULDN'T EVEN SLEEP. Raven x Cyborg? NO OFFENSE TO THOSE WHO APPROVE THIS THOUGH. BUT I FEEL, I FEEL,...AGH I DON'T EVEN KNOW!  
  
OKAY, MAYBE I'M TAKING THIS TO SERIOUSLY, SO I HAVE TO WATCH FUTURE AND PAST EPISODES, TO SEE IF A Beast Boy x Raven COUPLING WAS POSSIBLE! SOME MAY SAY YEAH, SOME MIGHT SAY NO. BUT I HAVE YET TO DECIDE. WELL, I CAN'T QUIT NOW, I'LL HAVE TO KEEP GOING WITH MY FIC.   
  
DON'T MISS SESSION #4: Sweet Revenge.  
  
  
  
P.S. I forgot even why I thought Beast Boy liked Raven. So tell me when you review. Thank you. Don't get me wrong. I'm a strong supporter of BBxR  
  
AI & HEIWA! (LOVE AND PEACE) -Vash.   
  
Oh, yeah, i almost forgot. I need at least 10 reviews to go on to chapter 4. It's way better than 3. And chapter 5 is supposedly way better than 4. Thank you! 


	4. Session 4

OH YEAH! HOW'S IT GOING EVERYBODY? I THINK I'M VERY MUCH CONSOLED NOW. THANK YOU FOR ALL FOR REVIEWING ^^...BUT YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN THINKING. I JUST THOUGHT, MAYBE I DON'T NEED TO PUT A LIMIT FOR REVIEWS TO POST MY NEXT CHAPTER.   
  
IT'S WAAY TO DEMANDING DON'T YOU THINK? I JUST FIGURED OUT, THAT I WANTED REVIEWS THAT CAME FROM THE HEART. AND IF I GET A REVIEW, THAT MEANS I'M DOING A REAL GOOD JOB. ^^ SO FROM NOW ONE, YOU CAN GIVE YOUR REVIEWS AT FREE WILL. ^^;   
  
I ALSO NOTICED THAT MOST PEOPLE WOULD GET DRIVEN AWAY IF I TOLD THEM TO REVIEW WITH FORCE. SOME WOULD SAY THAT WAS A PATHETIC ATTEMPT TO GET REVIEWS. SO PLEASE READ ON. AND PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU REALLY LIKE IT. ^^ SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME OKAY? THANK YOU VERY MUCH. CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?  
  
Session #4: Sweet Revenge   
  
Back at the tower Cyborg was pouting on the couch and was eating a pillow. "Ha! I told you couldn't beat me!", Robin laughed as he poked the metal teen on the cheek. "Shut up dude, it's bad enough you beat me." Cyborg say's through a mouthful of cotton.  
  
"But Cyborg, that is the second pillow you have eaten, you had to only eat one of our couch pillow's to fulfill the wager, so why do you continue?", said Stafire. Cyborg sat in his seat and stared blankly at the T.V. screen. He looked at the screen then Starfire, then Robin, and finally at the half -eaten pillow in his mouth. "I....only... had...to eat....ONE?!"  
  
"I'll be going now." Robin laughed as a anime sweat drop fell down his head as he backed away from the couch and ran. "Get back over here!" Cyborg shouted as he leaped off the couch and chased the boy wonder.   
  
The door's opened up in the living room; Beast Boy and Raven stepped in. Both of them were carrying a rather large trophy. "Hey guys you'll never believe how we won this!" Beast Boy laughed. "Oh Beast Boy, Raven! I am glad to be seeing you again!" Starfire say's as she glided over to the two.  
  
Beast Boy pushed Starfire out of the way as a flying lamp shattered above him as he and Raven ducked. "What did those two idiot's do while we were gone?" Raven asked as she got up. "You made me eat two pillows!" Cyborg shouted as he chased Robin around the hall. "Oh, the pillow thing again? Cyborg lost didn't he?" Beast Boy said. "How did you know?" asked Starfire. "He did three times before." Beast Boy replied.   
  
"Oh, what is this large statue that you and Beast Boy are carrying Raven?" Starfire asked as she held their trophy in her hand's. She took quick interest in the shining object. "It is so pretty.., is this some kind of Earth toy? There are little replicas of people on the top." she say's as she poked at it. "Hey, I still can't believe we won it in a dance competition." Beast Boy say's as he shrugged his shoulder's. "When did you learn to dance like that Raven?" Raven shrugged her shoulders as well. "Picked it up somewhere." she replied. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and snickered.   
  
Cyborg had just caught up to Robin and was holding upside down by a leg. "Okay Cy! Quit it! I'm sorry okay! I forgot the bet was to eat only one pillow!"   
  
"This isn't about the bet now, this is personal!" Cyborg shouted. Cyborg carried the boy wonder into the living room and stormed past Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy.   
  
"Hey Raven, hey Beast Boy. Nice trophy by the way." Cyborg said as he walked by. "What are you going to do with Robin?" asked Starfire as she glided over Cyborg's shoulder. "Oh you'll see." he replied as he moved into the kitchen and pulled out a peculiar looking object from the under the kitchen counter. "Hey that's the cotton candy maker!" Robin shouted. Cyborg took a little pouch of sugar out and ripped it open with his teeth.   
  
He put it into the machine; pressed a button and it began to whirl. "Oh! No way!" Shouted Robin as he tried to thrash his way out. Cyborg pulled Robin to his eye level and smirked. "Oh, yes way!" he laughed as he dipped Robin's head in the machine.  
  
After a few minutes, Cyborg pulled him out and Robin's head was covered completely in pink cotton candy. "Cy, I hate you..." Robin say's through the fluffy sugar. "Oh, I know." he replied as he set him down and laughed.   
  
Starfire glided over to Robin and playfully poked around his face. She innocently pulled a piece of cotton candy off his face and munched on it. Her face lit up as she took another piece out. "Robin, you are delicious!" she giggled. Raven sighs as she picked herself up.  
  
"Beast Boy, can you help me carry this to my room?" Raveb asked. "Oh, sure." he replied. "I don't want to know how this ends." Beast Boy says as he escorted Raven to her room. In the background, he could hear a scream. "Ow! My nose!" screamed Robin. "Sorry Robin." he heard Starfire giggle.   
  
Beast Boy was walking with Raven to her room, he was carrying the trophy and it was kinda hard for him to carry because it was sort of bigger than him. As the two reached Raven's room, Beast boy began to have trouble balancing the trophy. He began to stumble forward then backwards. "Whoaaa...., okaaay...I whoaaaa..."he said as he tottered from side to side. "Hey Raven I could use some help here!" Beast Boy say's as he began to stumble.   
  
He tripped on something on the floor and the trophy was toppled over him. "Ooooh..."he said dizzingly as his eyes turned into anime swirls. Raven shook her head and telepathically pulled the trophy off him. "What tripped me?" He asked as he got up and rubbed his head. Raven bended over and picked up the strange object that tripped Beast Boy. "It's a waffle iron?" Beast Boy fall's over anime style. " I guess Cy was right, I am a klutz." he snickered.   
  
Raven shook her head again as she helped him up. She tossed the trophy back to him and Beast Boy was about to stumble again, if Raven hadn't caught him. She sighed as she slid open her metal door and walked in. Beast Boy clumsily followed her. "S-so where do you want this? He asked. "Cause this thing is h-heavy."   
  
"You can put it right there on my desk" she said as she pointed to the desk that was near her bed. "O-okay.." he sputtered as he walked to the desk with the speed of....a dead turtle. "Um..., do you need help or something?" Raven asked. "No, I can do it!" he said as he struggled to carry the trophy by himself.   
  
*2 minutes later*   
  
"Are you sure you don't need help?" she asked again. "Positive!" he replied as he tried to drag the trophy to its designated location.  
  
*4 minutes later*  
  
"Okay, Beast Boy I think you need help." she said again. "No I got this..." he replied as he lay on the floor out of breath.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Raven was sleeping in a chair while Beast boy still tried to carry the trophy to desk.   
  
*6 minutes later*  
  
"Okay! It's been over 21 minutes! I think you need help!" Raven shouted "Okay." he panted, "maybe I do." Raven shook her head and helped Beast Boy carry the trophy to the desk and neatly placed it on the table. "You needed help to carry a trophy to my desk, which was only 13 ft away?" she asked. "Hey don't rub it in. That was a heavy trophy he said as he rubbed his arms. "That thing could have weighed like 45 pound's." Raven sighed as she rubbed her head. Beast Boy snickered, but he suddenly noticed something.  
  
On the table, there were pictures of the team, the whole team. There was one picture that really grabbed Beast Boy's attention. He looked at a picture with the team hanging out in the park with Aqualad; Thunder and lightning.  
  
"Hey I remember this!" Beast Boy said as he looked at the frame. He picked it up and smiled. Everybody was playing football in the park that day. Cyborg's team was dominating, mostly because Thunder and Lightning was on his side.  
  
The brothers could fly with the use of those little clouds, which gave them a big advantage. Thunder was especially fond of pork ribs, and when Cyborg mentioned "Passing the pigskin" Thunder had eaten the football. Lightning and the rest of team laughed at Thunder. Thunder apologized as a anime sweat drop fell from his head. Cyborg soon got another football after he stopped laughing on the ground.   
  
Aqualad, was, well he was eating lot's of barbecued fish. For someone who never played football, he was pretty good at it. Although his team with Starfire and Robin lost.   
  
Beast Boy looked at the picture again. He smiled as he saw where Raven was in the picture. She was under a big tree. And sitting next to her and offering a tofu dog was him. "I still can't believe you tried to make me eat that" Raven said as she interrupted his flash back. "Oh, yeah, but you could have at least tasted it." he replied as he smiled at the picture. Beast Boy placed the frame back down and said,   
  
"So I guess I'll be going now, see ya in the morning." Beast Boy began to walk out of the room, even though he didn't want to. He wanted to thank Raven for the great night, but that would've sounded too much like a date. He reached for the door and before his foot left the room, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Raven. "Um, Beast Boy?" she asked. "Um, yeah, what Rae?"  
  
"Thanks for the night out, it..was nice." Beast Boy's face lit up, "Yeah, I had a good time to." He smiled and turned around again to walk to his room, but Raven tapped him on the shoulder again.   
  
"Huh? Was there something else you wanted to s.." he was cut off as Raven leaned over and placed a little kiss on his cheek, which left a light gray imprint of lipstick. Beast Boy was shocked, but in a good way. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Raven pulled away from him. "G'night" she said as she closed her door. From the outside, she could hear him reply "G'night." back.   
  
Out in the hall Beast Boy was trembling, he had never felt anything like this before. His hand's were ice cold, but his chest felt like it was on fire. It was a pleasurable sensation. He brought his hand to his cheek and blushed. He slowly turned away from Raven's door to the living room smiling. In the living room, Starfire was sitting next to Robin, and Robin had a band aid on his nose. "Hey Beast Boy." he said as he saw him walk into the room. "Dude, I don't know what's happening to me, but I like it." he said as he plopped down next to the two.  
  
Cyborg was in the kitchen and was making himself a large sandwich along with a large drink. He plopped down next to the trio and tossed a popcorn bag to Robin. Robin caught it and gave Cyborg a menacing glare. Cyborg snickered as he turned on the T.V. "Hey BB, you gonna watch the Matrix II with us?" He asked. "Yeah sure.." he said in a distracted voice. Beast Boy had no idea what he was saying. He was mind was preoccupied because he was daydreaming about Raven. Cyborg raised a brow.   
  
"Hey, wanna have my meatball sub?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah, sure.."Beast Boy replied. Cyborg flashed a wide smiled. He didn't know what happened to Beast Boy, but he was going to make the best of it. He readied himself as he asked Beast Boy one final question. "Hey BB, are you gay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure.."BB replied. Cyborg exploded in laughter. "Mwahahahahahahahah" Cyborg laughed as he fell off the couch to the floor. Robin raised a brow, he moved to toward's Beast Boy. Robin knocked on his head and whispered into his ear.   
  
"BB, I don't know if you noticed, but Cyborg just tricked you into saying your gay." Beast Boy immediately snapped out of his trance and glared at the metal teen on the floor. Beast Boy turned into a hippo and dog piled on the metal teen. "Oookay...I give, uncle! Uncle already!" Cyborg shouted through the mass of hippo fat. Beast Boy snorted as he reverted back to normal. "Dude what's up with you?" Cyborg asked.   
  
Cyborg rubbed his head and got up. Beast Boy snorted again and sat back down on the couch. Starfire was growing concern for her little green friend. "Beast Boy, what is wrong?"she asked. "Nothing he snapped back. "Oh..." Starfire pouted. " I am sorry if I have upset you Beast Boy, it is my fault" Beast Boy slapped himself on the forehead "Oh, man! Star, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap back, but I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
Robin then looked on the side of his face, he raised a brow. "BB, is that lipstick? Grey lipstick?!"   
  
"What, no way!" Cyborg laughed as he grabbed the green teen's head and inspected the mark. "Hey this a lip mark! Hahahahahaha, BB's got it going on!" he laughed as he dropped him.   
  
"Ooooo!" Starfire squealed as she grabbed Beast Boy's hand's and began to twirl around with him.   
  
"Star, what are you doing?!" he asked  
  
Starfire laughed and said, "On my planet, when we want to celebrate one's joyous moment, we initiate in the dance of happiness!"  
  
"Okay, Star, but can you slow down? I'm kind of getting sick!" he said as little swirly eye's formed in his head. Starfire giggled as she set him down on the couch. The whole team started to crowd around him and were asking rapid fire question's.   
  
"So are you guy's...y'know?" asked Cyborg as he made a little circle with his index finger and his thumb. He then began to move his other index finger back and forth into the hole.  
  
"Cy! Shut up!" Beast Boy shouted, "we didn't do that!"  
  
Cyborg snickered and replied, "Oh..,so did you do this?" Cyobrg then made a V with his two finger's on his right hand, placed it on his lip's and began to wiggle his tongue between them.   
  
"Aaagh! Your sick dude!" Beast Boy shouted. "No, I'm not!" Cyborg replied smiling. "Dude, you are sick.." said Robin, "but did you guy's actually do some of that?" Robin asked. "Aaaah, dude! Robin! You too?!" Beast Boy shouted as he shook the bird boy by the shoulder's. Cyborg began laughing again.   
  
"Umm.. I do not know what these hand gestures mean and why they make you mad Beast Boy, but we only wanted to know how did your time with Raven go?" said Starfire. Beast Boy sighed and relaxed,   
  
"At least I know you don't have a perverted mind like these two!" Beast Boy said as he glared at Robin and Cyborg who were innocently whistling. "Well it went great! I think..., well I think it went really good!"   
  
"But why in the first place did you ask to go? I mean we know you like her, but how did this start?" asked Robin. "Can you guy's keep a secret?" Beast Boy asked. "Surrre...." said Cyborg as the team huddled (excluding Raven) together in a circle. "Okay, we got to whisper, I don't want Raven to know I said this kay?" said Beast Boy. "Okay Beast Boy." said Starfire.   
  
"Well I don't know how it started..., but I think it's because ....I've been having dream's about her!" Beast Boy said quickly. "Dude! You were having dream's about Raven?!" shouted Cyborg as he began to snicker. "Ooohh...I know what dream's your talking about!" shouted Cyborg.   
  
"Dude, be quiet! And it wasn't like that Cy!" Beast Boy shouted. "Oh sure it wasn't...." Cyborg said as made the gesture with the circle and his finger again. Robin slapped Cyborg on the back of the head and said. "Don't worry, we'll keep this a secret. Right Cyborg!" Robin said as he glared at the teen. "Man, don't worry, I ain't no stool pigeon, or a rat! Dude, BB, we cool right?" Cyborg balled up his fist and extended it to Beast Boy "Pow-wow?"   
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Yeah, Pow-wow." he said as he knocked his fist with Cyborg's. "So you like her?" Asked Robin. "I well.. I don't know..." Beast Boy said. "What do you mean you don't know! BB your having dream's about her and she's got your head in the cloud's! You are so into her!"Cyborg shouted. "You think so?" Beast Boy asked as he slumped against the couch. "Dude, even Stafrife can tell you like her." Robin said as he pointed to her. Starfire nodded and smiled. "That is correct".  
  
"So..what should I do?" Beast Boy asked. "Ummm, Hey maybe we should talk about this tomorrow? It's like 10:00." said Robin. "Oh, I guess so, it is getting late." Beast Boy yawned, "but aren't you guys going to watch the Matrix?" Beast Boy asked. "Uh, naw, that movie show's up again tomorrow anyway." said Cyborg as he rubbed the back of his head. Beast boy shrugged his shoulder's.   
  
"I'll see you guy's in the morning then." he said as he left. "Oh, I should go to bed as well." said Starfire as she began to leave. Cyborg then grabbed her by the shoulder. "Uh-uh, girl. Your going to help me and Robin come up with a plan to hook those two up." Cyborg said. "What do you mean Cyborg?" Starfire asked. "He mean's we got up to come up with a plan to make sure those two make it." Robin said. "Make what?" asked Starfire. A anime sweat drop fell down the boy's head.  
  
"But first we have to find out what kind of chemistry is going on. Okay, huddle together guys." Robin said, "this is how will break it down." After a few minutes...  
  
"Oh, that is very clever Robin!" Said Starfire.   
  
"Not bad." said Cyborg.  
  
"Okay, were all in, so let's get some sleep and wait for tomorrow." Robin said as the trio went to bed.  
  
OKAY! DONE WITH SESSION 4! I KNOW THIS WAS BETTER THAN 3! ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
SO REMEMBER, I'M REAL SORRY FOR THE LIMIT THING. I JUST CAME TO MY SENSES THAT PEOPLE DON'T LIKE TO BE TOLD TO DO SOMETHING. SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT. BUT PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
I KNOW LOT'S OF PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS AND HAVEN'T GIVEN A REVIEW YET. Y'KNOW YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME IT WAS GOOD OR SOMETHING? JUST LET ME KNOW YOUR READING IT. THANK YOU! I'M GOING TO EAT SOME DONUT'S NOW.   
  
LONG LIVE Mr. Vash the Stampede!  
  
OKAY, I'LL SEE YOU TILL THEN!   
  
"Ai & Heiwa!" 


	5. Session 5

OKAY! HERE'S MY NEXT CHAPTER. I TRIED MAKING MY CHAPTER'S SHORTER SO IT'LL BE EASIER FOR YOU EYES AND SO IT WOULDN'T BE SO TIRING.   
  
I GOT THIS ADVICE FROM "Fireruby". SHE'S REAL GOOD. SO WHEN YOUR DONE READING THIS, WHY DON'T YOU CHECK OUT HER FIC? (MAYBE SOME OF YOU ALREADY HAVE ^^)  
  
IT'S TITLED "Boundless love" TRUST ME ON THIS. "Fireruby" IS A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE, AND SHE WRITES REAL GOOD.   
  
OH, YEAH ALMOST FORGOT. WHEN YOUR DONE READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW. I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT.  
  
TELL ME IF I IMPROVED MY STYLE. TELL ME IF I COULD IMPROVE ANYTHING ELSE TO MAKE IT EASIER TO READ AND MORE ENJOYABLE. ^^ THANKS.   
  
DON'T FORGET TO READ MY LAST WORDS AT THE BOTTOM.   
  
  
  
PS: OKAY, IT'S COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT MY FIC. ONLY ALLOWS SIGNED REVIEWS. SO GUESS WHAT?  
  
I'M GOING GET RID OF THAT AND I'LL LET ANYONE COME IN AND REVIEW. SO THERE, I HOPE I'LL GET MORE REVIEWS BY DOING THIS. ^^  
  
THIS HAD SUDDENLY COME TO MY ATTENTION BY: "Amaya night rain"   
  
So I guess people will review now? Well, tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed the past chapter's as well. ^^ Well thanks. Have fun reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
SESSION 5: Alone in the tower? Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a very mysterious place where darkness would engulf you and where intruders come back barely alive.  
  
There was one person who was willing to cope with this environment..., and right now she was sleeping.   
  
The young woman was quietly asleep in bed and was having one very pleasant dream. She tossed around a few times before she finally lay on her back, biting her lower lip.   
  
"B-beast boy...," she whispered in her sleep.   
  
She began to breathe heavily. A tear on her face slowly slid down her cheek. It dripped along her cheek and grazed along her smiling lip's.  
  
"B-beast Boy, don't stop..." she moaned in her sleep. A wider smile crossed her face.  
  
"Ooooh..."she moaned, "your doing great Beast Boy, keep going..." she whispered as she grabbed the sheet's of her bed.   
  
Raven smiled once more as she peacefully dreamt away in her room. The thought of Beast Boy, momentarily etched into her mind. All the while random objects in her room floated around her bed.  
  
But somewhere else in the tower, someone else was having a dream similar to hers. Beast Boy was laying peacefully in his room.   
  
And by peacefully, I mean P-e-a-c-e-f-u-l-l-y!   
  
"R-raven..." he whispered as a single tear dripped down his face.   
  
"I love you...," A smile crossed his lips.   
  
Beast Boy tossed around his bed again and finished the sentence.   
  
" and I'll never leave you..ever..."  
  
Beast Boy's eyes suddenly shot up.   
  
"Holy tofu!" He shouted.   
  
"What did I just say!?" Beast Boy said as he rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was saying in his sleep.  
  
" This is going too far now..., I got to tell her."  
  
Beast Boy sighs, " But...how?" Beast Boy rubbed his chin as he thought about this for a good while.   
  
It only took him a few seconds before he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"It's to early to be racking my brain this hard. I need's me some thinkin' food!"  
  
Beast Boy yawned and rubbed the back of his head. "Man, what time is it?"  
  
He leaped of the top bunk of his bed and landed with a thump on the ground. He scratched his head again, along with his butt as he slid open his door to the outside  
  
A stray of light blinded him in the eyes so he shielded his face with his hands as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
He was surprised that no one was there, and that no one was in the living room. "Geez, I slept late, it's 2:00.  
  
What's going on here?" Beast Boy walked into the kitchen and took a seat.  
  
He slumped his head past the head of the chair and noticed the little sticky note on the fridge.   
  
Beast Boy flipped backwards acrobatically off the chair, ripped the note of the fridge and read it.  
  
"Beast Boy, we've gone to the mall, we'll be back soon...hmmm, so I'm all alone? In the tower?"  
  
A sly smile crossed along his lips. "All right!" He shouted.   
  
Beast Boy jumped a few feet in the air and shouted in glee.   
  
He ran back to the living room and pulled out a dusty cd from the cd rack.  
  
He danced his way towards the large stereo in the living room and placed it inside the cd player.   
  
The loud rock music blasted throughout the whole room and Beast Boy was blown backwards from the force.  
  
He tumbled a few feet behind the couch before he got up.   
  
"That's what I'm talking about!" he laughed as he got up and jumped into a seat of the couch.   
  
Beast Boy snickered as he looked to his right then his left.   
  
"No one here, BB's all alone...., that means no pants!" he laughed as he jumped out his clothes.   
  
"Go, Beast Boy! Go, Beast Boy! It's your Birthday! It's your birthday!" he chanted as he danced around the room in his underwear.   
  
He slid across the floor and started dancing.  
  
(Everyone knows the classic music for this right? It goes something like this..)   
  
"Na,na,na,na,na,na,naw" he chanted, as he slid across the floor again moon walking.   
  
"Na,na,na,na,na,na,naw" he chanted once more as he slid on the floor with his knees.   
  
"I am a party animal!" He shouted as he flailed his arms in the air.   
  
During the excitement of being home alone, he failed to hear a door slide open within the tower.  
  
A petite figure slowly made her way to the source of the bothersome noise.   
  
The figure slowly made her to the living room and her jaw drop when she witnessed this rather embarrassing sight.   
  
A bright scarlet glowered across her whole face.   
  
She could not believe what she was seeing.   
  
Raven whispered to herself, "This has to be a dream...".  
  
"C'mon, wake up, wake up!" She said as she pinched her cheek.   
  
"Woo-hoo!"Beast Boy shouted as he twirled around in a circle, only to find Raven's shocked face near the entrance of the living room corridor.   
  
Beast Boy's jaw dropped.  
  
"What are you doing here!" Beast Boy shouted as he fell backwards.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooooo...., BEAST BOY IN HIS UNDERWEAR WITH RAVEN IN THE ROOM? THAT HAS TO BE ENOUGH FOR YOU TO READ MY NEXT CHAPTER? DON'T YOU THINK?  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS.   
  
C'MON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPEN'S NEXT.^^  
  
WELL ANYWAY I'LL BE GOING NOW. SO SEE YOU LATER. REMEMBER, REVIEW! ^^   
  
ALSO REMEMBER THAT I'LL ANSWER ANY QUESTION'S. KAY?   
  
"AI & HEIWA!" (Love & Peace!) -The battle cry of the legendary "Vash the Stampede!"  
  
NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, I'LL HAVE TO GO AND EAT SOME DONUT'S.   
  
BYE! ^^ OH YEAH, ONE MORE THING...REVIEW! ^^ IF I SAY THAT A BUNCH MORE TIMES, DO YOU THINK YOU'LL FINALLY REVIEW?  
  
JUST IN CASE... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, THANK YOU. ^^ 


	6. Session 6

OKAY! I'VE FINALLY GOT PART TWO OF THIS LITTLE MOMENT AND HERE IT IS! AI-YAH! I KNOW IT WAS KINDA OF A LONG WAIT. YAY! WELL THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF WORDY, BUT YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY AT THE END. OH YEAH, PLEASE REVIEW. ^^ THANK'S TO ALL WHO DID. OH YEAH, I'VE BEEN GETTING SOME SUGGESTION'S OR POSSIBLE HELP FROM SOME PEOPLE AND I'LL ANSWER THEM IN THE FOLLOWING WAY'S.  
  
OoshatiElf: THANK'S! ^^ BUT WHAT'S A BETA-READER?  
  
Veral42: .AI-YAH! ^^;; I AM SO SORRY BUT I CAN'T MAKE THE UNDER WEAR INCIDENT A DREAM. I NEED THIS SCENE TO COMPLETE THE WHOLE STORY. BUT MAYBE IF OTHER PEOPLE WOULD LIKE THIS TO BE A DREAM SEQUENCE, I THINK I CAN PULL SOME STRINGS.  
  
Session 6 :Alone in the tower? Part 2   
  
"What are you doing?!", Raven shouted. A large bright scarlet began to cross her face.  
  
"There's a perfectly good explanation for this!" Beast Boy shouted back. Raven glanced down at Beast Boy's lower body. ( Um..., I think you know what I mean ^^;)  
  
"Why are you in your underwear?!" Raven gulped, she was trying her best to keep her calm complexion.She placed her hands over her eyes. And out of curiosity, she opened a little crack between her fingers and took a little peek at Beast Boy.   
  
"Don't be a perv!", Raven shouted to herself.  
  
"Um, can we not mention this?" Beast Boy asked as he tried to cover his body. Beast Boy laughed nervously as he tried to conceal his body with a couch pillow.  
  
"Sure! Deal! Just put something on!" Raven shouted with a blush still on her face. She gazed along the floor trying her best not to look up.   
  
A couple of light bulb's in the house started going haywire and exploded. There was awkward silence between the two until Beast Boy said something.  
  
"So..., what was up with that?".   
  
"Just turn that music off and put some clothes on!", Raven shouted.   
  
Off in the distance Beast Boy could hear several car alarms go off in the city.  
  
"Um, sure." he replied as a anime sweat drop fell down his face. He turned around slowly to the stereo and turned the music off. Raven glanced at Beast Boy again. "Wow, he's actually bigger than I thought." she said as her eyes strayed along his body. She snickered but then gasped and what she was thinking.   
  
She had been trained to suppress her emotion's (and some "thoughts" that would encourage these emotions as a catalycst), but she was still a teenage girl. It was normal for every girl to be "curious". She blushed again, she was in a room with a boy who was almost naked. Something suddenly then caught her attention. On Beast Boy's back, there was a wide scar.  
  
It was in the shape of a claw. It marked him by the shoulders and it ended on the left side of his back.  
  
"Beast Boy...", she said as she moved closer to him.   
  
"Oh, what?" he asked as a blush crossed his cheek's.   
  
"What happened to your back?" Raven asked.   
  
"Oh that? It's nothing.., um can you hand me my pant's?" he snickered. Raven sighed as she levitated the pant's toward him. "Thanks." he replied as he put them on. He walked towards the couch and slumped down into it. "So what happened to your back?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." he replied. "You say that it's nothing, but your lying." she said. "Huh, how did you tell?" Beast Boy asked. Raven poked at Beast Boys ear's. "They twitched." she replied."Oh, ha ha, I guess you figured me out." he laughed"So? What happened?" she asked. Beast Boy snickered   
  
"It sort of happened a long time ago..., I know I haven't told anyone this before, but.."  
  
"But what Beast Boy?"Beast Boy chuckled and replied, "I'm the one who did it."  
  
"You scarred yourself? Why?" Raven asked. Beast Boy sighed slowly, "I don't know, it just felt right at the time." Raven raised a brow "You felt that you needed to scar yourself? What kind of idiot does that?" Beast Boy fell over anime style."Hey Rae, I'm telling you some real personal stuff! I can take a joke, but that's going too far!", he shouted as he grabbed his shirt and began to storm off.   
  
Raven was surprised, Beast Boy had never raised his voice at her before ( Well not in her face anyway.) Raven grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. "Sorry, go ahead. You can tell me. I didn't mean to insult you."   
  
"Thanks Raven." he replied as he smiled and sat back down on the couch. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."she said.  
  
"So you don't want to know? It's not really a big deal, I did it because..."   
  
"Because what Beast Boy?"she asked as she rubbed her soft hand's along the scar on his back. Beast Boy felt a slight tingle flush to his cheeks. His face was turning beet red. "I could heal together your skin, the scar will disappear."   
  
"Oh, no! Don't do that, I rather keep it." Beast Boy said as he turned around and grabbed her hand. Raven gulped slowly and blushed. Another light bulb in the house exploded. "Why?" She asked. "Because I want to remember." he replied.  
  
"Remember? And what does that exactly mean?" Raven asked. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and smiled " As long as I have this scar on my back, It'll remind me of why I became a Titan. I made a promise a long time ago, and I'll keep that."  
  
"What promise?  
  
"I made this promise to my parent's. Well, I guess you've got nothing to do right now, so I guess you have time for a story?"   
  
"I guess so. Go ahead Beast Boy."   
  
Beast Boy cleared his throat and began to tell his tale.  
  
"My mother had always told me that I was unique. My father did too, they said they were proud of me. All my life, I've considered myself as a freak but..., my parent's were always there for me, even when they found out I had this weird talent to turn into animal's..., they still loved me. My mother had always asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up.  
  
I told her what I wanted to be the most was to be a fireman. Yeah, I know it sound's kinda dumb, but I wanted to save lives like a fireman does. My mother was proud of me for having such a ambitious dream..., yeah that's what she called me. She said I was ambitious. Well, that was all until they, I mean my parents passed away.  
  
I don't really understand why they did. They seemed so healthy. That was then I realized I was the one who killed them. It was my fault." Beast Boy stopped and sniffled his nose.  
  
" Beast Boy, how was it your fault?"  
  
Beast Boy sighed again. "My ability to morph into different animals wasn't natural, it was caused because of this weird disease, I don't remember what it was, but it was deadly to human's. But it somehow had no effect on animals.   
  
That's where my mother and father came into the picture. They spent countless hours working in this room with radioactive stuff and animal genes until they found a cure for me. They were the one's who turned me into Beast Boy.   
  
I was so happy that I was going to be okay.., but I didn't know the price was that I had to lose my parent's. In a few years, they contracted cancer, a really bad one from working with the radioactive stuff. That's what the stuff will do to you I guess."   
  
"Beast Boy...", Raven whispered.  
  
"It was all my fault, those idiots" Beast Boy whispered. "If they had just let me die, this wouldn't have happened to them!" A tear fell from his eye and dripped across Ravens hand. "It's um, alright Beast Boy." Raven said as she tried to comfort him. Raven had never seen a boy cry before nor did she know how to deal with situation's like this.  
  
"I don't know why they did it," Beast Boy began again. "My father died first, my mother wasn't far behind. Before my mother died, I saw her on her death bed. She was in so much pain. She pulled me next to her and she whispered into my ear.   
  
*flash back*  
  
"You are my baby boy, please do not be mad at me."  
  
A young Beast Boy dressed in orange overalls began to tear up. "I'm not mom, I'm not mad."  
  
" If your father were here today, he wouldn't want to see his big boy cry now would he?" Beast Boy's mother smiled sweetly as she ran her finger's through his hair.  
  
Beast Boy began to cry. "Mommy, please don't leave me!", he shouted as he draped himself over her lap.   
  
Beast Boy's mother chuckled. "You are my baby boy and I won't get to see you grow up. Please do not burden yourself with the thought of me and your father. We have saved enough money during the year's and you can live on your own till you get to your feet. But my son, please keep this promise to me."  
  
"Yeah! Whatever you say mom!", Beast Boy said as he hugged his mother. "My son, promise that you will never change your carefree way's."  
  
"I promise mom..." he said as he hugged his mother. Beast Boy sniffled, "Mom...., can you sing that song you use to sing?"  
  
Beast Boy's mother chuckled, "Anything for you my baby boy." Beast Boy's mother began to hum a harmonic tune as she began to sing one of Beast Boy's favorite bedtime song's.   
  
"This land is your land...." Beast Boy's mother began to sing.  
  
"...this land is my land", Beast Boy continued. The two then began to sing simultaneously.  
  
"From California, to the New York Island   
  
From the redwood forest, to the gulf stream waters   
  
This land was made for you and me   
  
As I was walking a ribbon of highway   
  
I saw above me an endless skyway and I saw below me a golden valley   
  
This land was made for you...and...me....." Beast Boy's mother smiled sweetly as her eyes began to close shut. Beast Boy pressed his ear against her chest and listened to her heart beat . It was a soft beat, almost rhythmical. It didn't go on any longer though. Beast Boy could hear the song slowing down. It wasn't long till the music was silenced forever. Beast Boy stoop his head. He tried his best to shake off his grim _expression. He was trying to smile.   
  
"Mom..., I promise you I'll be that big goofy ray of sunshine like the one you were always use too around the house." Beast Boy wiped his nose off with his sleeve as he smiled again. The smile didn't last long though. Beast Boy broke down suddenly and he cried on his mother's lap. He cried for some time, from sun up to sun down. He was now alone and his parents, they were gone.   
  
*end flashback*  
  
"She told me that I shouldn't feel bad for myself, she wanted me to be a happy and carefree like I always was before all this happened. She told me that she wanted her son to be what he always wanted to be. As someone who saves lives. After that day, I scarred the mark of the panda on my back to remind me of this promise. Pandas have always been my mother's favorite animal."  
  
Beast Boy smiled again through his tears. "But you know, I didn't quite make it to be a fireman like I wanted to be, instead you guys found me and I found out being a Titan was way better." Beast Boy looked at Raven to see her _expression. It was as cold and calm as always.  
  
"Yeah, I know it was kinda stupid!" he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. A anime sweat dripped slowly down. Raven just stared at the green teen and did something very unexpected that surprised them both. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm's around him, embracing each other in a warm hug. "I can tell you've been through a lot Beast Boy, I'm glad you were willing enough to tell someone." A tear dripped across Beast Boy's face.   
  
"Thanks Rae..." he replied as he returned the hug. Behind Raven's back, Beast Boy was silently giggling to himself.  
  
"Hey what do y'know? It does work! That chick magazine Starfire had was right! Chicks do dig sensitivity and all that mushy stuff! And when you can fake that you're in!"  
  
Beast Boy pumped his fist into the air behind Raven. "Score! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! Who's the man? I's the man!" Beast Boy snickered to himself silently again. He then sighed as he thought about his parents. He loved his parents very much and he hated to bring up this touchy subject. Beast Boy thought about them and then he brought himself back to his current situation, he was hugging Raven!  
  
Beast Boy quickly shook off his grim _expression and smiled once more as he continued to hug Raven. He wanted to make the most out of this moment. Beast Boy had a wide smile plastered on his face as he raised his eye brow's up and down. "I the man!" Beast Boy said as he slyly whispered to himself.   
  
OKAY! THIS STORY IS NOW NARROWING DOWN TO LIKE, MAYBE...4 OR 3 CHAPTERS LEFT. SO YOU BETTER NOT MISS THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS. I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I'LL MAKE IT REAL GOOD.   
  
WELL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THING'S GO WRONG. THERE HAS TO BE SOME DRAMA IN A STORY AT LEAST ONCE Y'KNOW? SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL START THE DRAMA. SO ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW   
  
OH YEAH, THANK'S TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ^^  
  
WELL I'VE GOT TO GO NOW AND EAT DONUTS NOW SO... 


	7. Session 7

OKAY! I'M BACK! HOW DID YOU GUY'S LIKE MY LAST CHAPTER. WELL I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING.   
  
I FIGURED TO NOT END MY STORY IN 3 MORE CHAPTERS. I KINDA SAID THAT BECAUSE I WAS KINDA GETTING TIRED OF TEEN TITANS. WELL I'M NOT ANYMORE! ^^ I GOT THE COMIC BOOK, THAT SORT OF REVIVED MY SPIRIT.  
  
SO GO ON AND REVIEW! ^^ I'M NOT QUITTING ANYTIME SOON. PLEASE REVIEW, AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS FIC AND HAVEN'T REVIEWED YET...PLEASE REVIEW. ^^;; PLEASE?.   
  
IT SHOWS ME PEOPLE LIKE MY WRITING. AND DON'T WORRY, I'VE TRIED REAL HARD TO CORRECT GRAMMY ERRORS. SO PLEASE TELL ME IF I DID THING'S RIGHT. YUP! I'M NOT QUITTING THIS FIC, NOT JUST YET. YOU GOT TO READ AND REVIEW! THING'S ARE ABOUT TO GET REAL GOOD. ^__^   
  
OR AT LEAST YOU THINK IT WILL BE. ^___^;; SO PLEASE TELL ME AFTER READING. PLEASE?  
  
Session 7: Feeling's to share.   
  
Raven flashed a smile but returned it to its calm complexion once again. "Okay, that's enough hugging for one day.", Raven replied as she released her grip.   
  
"Hey smiling really works for you.", Beast Boy said.   
  
Raven rolled her eyes, "Thanks, but I think you should be putting on this shirt now."   
  
"Heh-heh, thanks.", Beast Boy replied as he pulled the shirt over his head. "Um, Raven?"   
  
"What Beast Boy?", Raven asked. "We will never mention this moment with my underwear, right?" Raven nodded her head, "That is correct..,and you won't tell anyone I actually hugged you, right?" Beast Boy nodded his head back, "Deal."he said as he extended his arm to her. Raven took his hand and shook it. "Deal."  
  
"So what do you want to do while the other guy's are out?", Beast Boy asked as he put his shirt back on.   
  
Raven raised a brow.  
  
"You want to do something with me?", Raven asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. You just want to chill and watch some T.V.?", Beast Boy replied.  
  
"Okay Beast Boy, pass me the remote then."  
  
Beast Boy twirled the remote to her and Raven caught it easily as she took a seat next to him on the couch.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Beast Boy was about ready to explode. He began shouting at himself.   
  
"Okay..., this is perfect you idiot tell her now! Nobody is here and it's not like she'll make the first move!"  
  
Beast Boy cleared his throat and glanced at Raven sitting next to him. Raven looked from the corner of her eye at Beast Boy and Beast Boy turned his head away blushing.   
  
"Oh god! I can't do this! She is gonna kill me if I tell her!"  
  
Raven raised a brow again and turned off the T.V.   
  
There was definitely something on Beast Boys mind.   
  
"Um, Beast Boy why do you keep staring at me?"  
  
Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh, "Staring? No I wasn't staring, I was umm....admiring the quality of your cloak! Yeah, that's right! So what is that thing made out of? Silk? Cotton?" A anime sweat dropped fell down his head.   
  
"Oh, God... that was bad.", he said to himself.   
  
Raven raised another brow, "Um, for some reason, I do not think that is you were thinking about."   
  
Beast Boy gave another nervous laugh, "What makes you think that?" Raven rolled her eyes as she poked Beast Boy on the tip of his ears.   
  
Beast Boy shouted, "Okay! Fine! I wasn't thinking about your stupid cloak okay!" Raven was getting confused now, "What is up with the mood swing?", She asked.   
  
"I am not having mood swings!", Beast Boy shouted.  
  
Raven stared at Beast Boy, "You are DEFINITELY having mood swings. Is there something on your mind?"  
  
Beast Boy gulped.   
  
"Okay, just spit out quick and get it over with.", he said to himself.   
  
Beast Boy took a deep breath and shouted, " I like you okay!" Raven sat in her seat motionless with a dazed look on her face. Beast Boy took another deep breath and shouted, "Raven...I love you!" Beast Boy then took another deep breath, he was glad to get that off his chest. "So now you know.", Beast Boy said as he awaited nervously for Ravens reply.  
  
Raven started chuckling and she tried to cover her mouth to suppress her laughter. Beast Boy could feel himself melt into a shallow puddle on the ground when he heard Raven laugh. A sudden flash of heat flushed to his face.  
  
"God, I feel stupid!", Beast Boy shouted to himself.   
  
Raven giggled, "Beast Boy, do you have any idea how you sounded right now?"  
  
"Um, yeah..., I kinda noticed", Beast Boy replied as he began to poke together his index fingers.  
  
"I haven't laughed like that, since, well ever." , Raven said as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Well, I think I the refrigerator's running, so I'm going to go and buy some Prince Albert in a can. Okay Bye!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran out the room.   
  
Raven sat in the living room with another dazed look on her face.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Beast Boy ran to his room as fast as he could. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. He left his hand on the door knob and slumped his back across the floor.   
  
"God! I'm stupid!", He shouted as loud as he could.  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his forehead furiously. He lay there for a couple of minutes before he finally said something.   
  
"I can't believe I told her everything..., I even told her about my parents..., well technically I told her that because I wanted to see if I could get some...but that's not the point!"   
  
Beast Boy got up and dusted himself off. "I can't just sit here and feel sorry for myself. I got to ask her how she feels."  
  
Beast Boy unlocked his door and peered outside of his hallway. If Raven didn't like him, then he wanted to know why. Beast Boy tip toed to the living room to confront her, but Raven was gone.   
  
"I guess she's in her room."  
  
Beast Boy walked back to the hallway and went to check if Raven was in her room.   
  
"Where else could she be?", Beast Boy said sarcastically.  
  
Beast Boy hummed a silent tune as he made his way to his idealized destination. It wasn't long before he found himself standing in front of her door.   
  
"Okay, don't be scared, BB my man you can do this."  
  
Beast Boy balled his hand into a fist and brought it up to the door. He gulped,  
  
"I hope I can do this"   
  
As quick as he could, he started to knock.  
  
"Okay, I'm Knockin on Ravens door..., I can do this."  
  
There was no answer, so Beast Boy was forced to knock a second time.   
  
"Hey Rae, I gotta talk to you! Are you like sleeping?", Beast Boy shouted.   
  
Beast Boy pressed his ear against the door, there was no reply.   
  
"Okay, you're not here so I'm going now!", Beast Boy said with relief. He didn't have to tell her anything yet. Beast Boy was about to dash away until Raven's door finally slid open.   
  
"Beast Boy? What do you want?" Beast Boy froze like a statue in the spot. He turned around with goofy grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to talk Rae. So...do you have some time?"  
  
"It's not like I'm doing anything else important right now. So I guess I have some."  
  
"Great!" Beast Boy said as he began to walk into her room. Raven sighed and grabbed him by the collar as he threw him back outside.  
  
"We can t-a-l-k in the living room."  
  
"Okay, living room is good.", Beast Boy replied as swirly anime eyes crossed his head.   
  
The two walked to the living room with a eerie silence between them. No one said a single word until they reached the living room and sat down on the couch.   
  
"So what did you want to talk about Beast Boy? I'm sorry if you took my laughter offensive."  
  
"Well yeah, I was kinda hoping to talk about that.", Beast Boy replied as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"But did you have any idea what you were saying? You finally told a joke that was actually... well funny?"  
  
Raven laughed again."Um, yeah...joke.", Beast Boy whispered. Raven stopped laughing. "You weren't serious were you?" Beast Boy stared at his hands with a blush spreading across his cheeks. "So, you really meant everything, Beast Boy?'  
  
"Uh, yeah." he said as he tweedled his thumb's together.   
  
"So, do you...y'know? Like me,Raven?"  
  
Beast Boy raised his head and looked toward's Raven with his twinkling eyes. Raven had felt her heart stop when Beast Boy glanced at her.  
  
"I...,I'm sorry Beast Boy. I like you, but I don't think we could be more than that."  
  
Beast Boy then felt a sudden tug in his chest. It was more like the wind was knocked out of him. It was sort of like a mix feeling. Many emotions surged through him. Unfortunately, it formed into a feeling of confusion and annoyance, "Then tell me! Tell me why!" Beast Boy shouted as he grabbed Raven by the shoulder's.   
  
"Beast Boy, stop! Your hurting me!" Raven shouted. Raven grabbed Beast Boy by the arms and flung him away from her.   
  
Beast Boy landed with a thump on the ground. The two sat there for a few seconds, shocked at what they've done. There was total silence between the two until Beast Boy picked himself up.  
  
"Sorry Raven...I didn't mean to..., I'll see you later, kay?", Beast Boy got up and walked back to the hallway that lead to his room.   
  
Raven shouted after him, "Beast Boy, get back here! You don't understand Beast Boy! Hey, come back here you idiot!" Beast Boy grunted and walked past her. That really annoyed Raven, "You don't understand me at all! Do you know what would happen if let my emotions run around all willy nilly?"  
  
Beast Boy stopped in his track's. He was getting annoyed at her as well. He turned around and looked at her face to face. "What?! Is that the only excuse you got?! Then tell me Rae! What would happen if you let them go?! Would you stop going nuclear on my tofu egg's? Would you stop reverse heel kicking me every time I tried to be funny and lighten up the mood?   
  
Would you finally invite someone to your room without anything being needed from the person? Would you..., would you know how I feel right now!" Raven frowned and out of nowhere, she slapped Beast Boy across his face. A red glowing hand mark began throbbing all over his right cheek.  
  
Beast Boy brought his trembling hand toward the imprint on his face, "Dude, Rae? Did you just slap me?", Beast Boy rubbed his cheek again, "Dude......."  
  
OKAY, ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! PUM-PUM-PUM! OH YEAH BY THE WAY IF NOBODY READ THE TOP OF THIS CHAPTER I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING.   
  
I GOT MORE IDEAS TO GO WITH THIS FIC. SINCE I GOT MORE JUICY INFO. SO YOU GUY'S GOTTA KEEP REVIEWING! I'M NOT QUITTING ANYTIME SOON! SO PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW.   
  
I'D LIKE TO GET A LOT OF REVIEWS FROM MY READERS. SO THOSE YOU HAVE READ THIS AND HAVEN'T REVIEWED YET, PLEASE REVIEW. AT LEAST FOR ONE CHAPTER Y'KNOW. AT LEAST SAY I'M DOING GOOD. ^^ LIKE IT WOULD HURT?   
  
WELL THAT'S ALL I GOT TO SAY SO NOW I BID YOU GOOD DAY. OH, AND ONE MORE THING....  
  
"AI & HEIWA!" YUP! THAT IS WHAT THE WORLD IS MADE OF! THAT AND DONUTS! YOU CAN'T BEAT DONUTS! WELL ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW ^^ THANK'S! 


	8. Session 8

ALRIGHT! I'VE BEEN GETTING LOT'S OF REVIEWS! COOL! WELL ANYWAY BY THE TIME THIS IS POSTED THEN IT MIGHT BE HOLIDAYS. SO HAPPY HOLIDAY TO YOU ALL! WELL ANYWAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER.   
  
WELL ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL DIDN'T MIND THE CLIFF HANGERS, BUT THOSE ARE SO FUN TO KEEP A PERSON GUESSING Y'KNOW? WELL ANYWAY I GUESS YOU ALL KNOW THERE WILL BE NEW TEEN TITANS ON JAN. 10. YEAH! I KNOW SOME PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT. ^^  
  
WELL ANYWAY, HERE'S MY NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE , PLEASE REVIEW. ^^ PLEASE. C'MON. ARE PEOPLE STILL NOT REVIEWING BUT STILL READING? PLEASE REVIEW. C'MON. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.   
  
Session 8: Black Water  
  
( HEY YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND OUT? REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE? )  
  
(^^ I FOUND OUT THAT PEOPLE ALWAYS READ WHAT'S IN THE PARENTHESIS! SO NOW I KNOW EVERYONE READ THIS. SO PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU!. WELL, BACK TO THE STORY. )  
  
"You were getting out of control Beast Boy.", Raven replied as she crossed her arms together.   
  
Beast Boy grunted as he rubbed his throbbing ( and don't forget a real painful) cheek, "I guess I kind of deserved it. I was sort of getting out of control." Beast Boy gave a fake chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "But Rae, I just don't understand. Why don't you like-like me? I mean, I could see the tell tale signs. Remember how when we were partnered up in missions and you would occasionally flirt with me?"   
  
Raven coughed, "Um, that was just casual talk." Beast Boy grinned, "True, it wasn't very romantic, but y'know. It was, sort of."   
  
A anime sweat drop fell from her head. "Okay, maybe I did if you consider that flirting." Beast Boy grinned, "You also trusted me with secrets, y'know?"   
  
Raven scoffed, "Like what?" Beast Boy began to count on his finger's, "The time you had your cloak stuck in the escalator, the time you went haywire when the cost for repair was sky high, and that time when you and I were at that party you-" Raven then clamped a hand over his mouth, "Not a word!" Beast Boy anime sweat dropped as he tried to talk over his clamped mouth,   
  
"Upmh, Omkay Rai."   
  
Raven took her hand off his mouth. "Okay, like I said, casual." Beast Boy sighed, "Y'know Rae, it did take me all I that I got to even knock on your door. I wasn't sure if my feelings were y'know real. When I stood outside your door, I felt like I was going to knock on heaven's door itself. The only thing that I thought about then...and what I still wanted was well, you..."  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his chin, "Rae, I don't know if I l-love you...but how can we find out if you won't give me a chance? I know you've seen me looking at you and I would turn away or crack a joke to throw you off."  
  
"So that's why you act the way you do. Hmm, that kind of explains why your always making bad jokes." Beast Boy nodded, "I also know you've been watching me. Wait...,you think my jokes are bad?"  
  
Raven raised a brow, "Kinda old for practical jokes, don't you think?"  
  
A anime sweat drop dripped down Beast Boy's head. He shrugged his shoulder's, "Well that's not the point right now. The point is that I noticed you were always by my side during each mission. You were also the one who helped me out . Remember when Slade's hide out came crashing down. I didn't know why you did at first. I mean I could already fly.   
  
But then you grabbed me by the arm and then I didn't protest. I could have flown out myself, but something in my gut stopped me from rasing any argument's."   
  
Raven had remembered that moment. It's true, she did grab him. "I don't remember why I did that for you.", Raven whispered.   
  
"Why not Raven?", Beast Boy asked. Raven glances at Beast Boy, "I just did. It's that simple. I don't know why, but I did. Must've been impulse..."   
  
Beast Boy grinned, "You do look after me, my dark angel. And yeah, i know that sound's kind of corny."   
  
Beast Boy smiled again as gave a Raven a quick peck on the cheek. The pillow that Beast Boy was currently holding, suddenly exploded and the two were smothered in white feathers. Beast Boy raised a brow and spat out some feathers in his mouth.   
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Wow, you do see fireworks when you kiss someone.", Beast Boy joked. Raven shook her head and out of the corner of her hood, Beast Boy could see her grinning. Raven then playfully pushed Beast Boy's head to the side.   
  
"I suggest you don't try that again unless you want another mouthful of feathers." Beast Boy then started to laugh. Raven shook her head again and chuckled.   
  
Beast Boy sighed,"Raven, is it that you don't like me, because I have zits?"  
  
Raven fell over anime style as a anime sweat drop fell down her head. She blew a stray hair away from her face as she got up and shook her head, "No, Beast Boy. I do not care if you do or not. It doesn't matter. I'm not the kind of person who would base their solemn judgement on another's appearance. Those who do are just shallow. They're probably just conformists or stuck-up. I mean, yours are normal."  
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Really?"  
  
Raven rubbed Beast Boy's head, "Really."  
  
Beast Boy snickered, "Kay, thanks Raven. Now stop, your messing my hair."  
  
Beast Boy chuckled, "So....when we first met, you had no problem with me being green?". Raven raised a brow, "Did you have a problem with me being grey?". Beast Boy shook his head, "Of course not.", he replied. "So your not so shallow as I thought?", Raven asked. Beast Boy laughed, "Course not! I mean, look! I'm green. Can't afford to be like that!", Beast Boy started to laugh. Raven snickered as she rolled hey eyes.   
  
"See Raven, I'm a nice guy. So why don't you want to give me a chance?"   
  
Raven frowned, "Don't bring that up again!", she shouted as she stood up. Beast Boy then changed his mood like Raven, "Why not! I know you like me Raven! Don't deny it!"   
  
Raven started to shout again, but she stopped suddenly and began to rub her head. Raven groaned and fell to her knees. "Whoa! Rae are you alright?", Beast Boy reached for Raven's shoulder. "Rae? What's hap-" Beast Boy was cut off as Raven suddenly grabbed Beast Boy by the throat. Raven started to strangle him in mid air.   
  
Beast Boy's feet dangled over the floor, Raven was choking him. Ravens eye's started to glow a bright scarlet red. A scarlet aura was surrounding her body as the light's in the room turned red and flickered on and off. Objects also started to swirl around the room like a tornado. And for some reason there was that funny evil opera music you always hear when bad things happen. Beast Boy gritted his teeth. He was in pain but he had to admit this was very impressive,   
  
"C-C-Cool....", he whispered.   
  
Raven's head was pounding and she was gasping for air, "I told you Beast Boy! My emotions are unstable", Raven's voice had also changed, it had turned into a creepy, rhaspy voice.   
  
Beast Boy started gagging, "Raven...stop..., I can't breathe...." Raven shook head and snapped out of her trance. She changed back to normal and she gasped at what she was doing. She immediately dropped him. Beast Boy fell limp on the floor and didn't move, ike a green limp rag doll.   
  
Raven rushed to his side, "Beast Boy I'm sorry! I didn't mean", Raven tried to help Beast Boy up but Beast Boy was conscious enough to have swatted her hand away. Raven stood frozen on the spot. "I'm sorry Beast Boy..., I told you my emotion's were dangerous. A bit of Rage..., slipped through."  
  
Beast Boy began to cough, "Naw, it's okay. I mean I could...", Beast Boy then coughed on the floor. A red spot splattered on the carpet. It was blood. Raven cringed. She could not believe in what she had done. Raven's head began fill with too many mixed emotion's, she had to be alone. Just to think for a while.   
  
"Beast Boy...., I think you should leave now. Please go to your room."  
  
Beast Boy wiped the blood off his lip's, "No Raven it's okay! I mean I-" Raven cut him off, "No please go to your room. I need to be alone for a couple of minutes." Beast Boy had a daze look cross his face, "But Rae-"   
  
Raven cut him off again, "Go!", she shouted.   
  
Raven then blasted Beast Boy with a telekinetic wave and the next thing Beast Boy knew, he was back into his room. "Oh man, what the hell!", he shouted as he found himself on his top bunk He leaped off quickly and ran to his door. "Raven I wanna talk!", Beast Boy shouted as he tried to slide open his door. To his surprise the door would not slide open.  
  
He struggled against the lock, "Hey what did you do to my door?!" Beast Boy's door was covered in a black aura and it refused to budge. "Oh c'mon! Rae I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!", Beast Boy shouted as he pounded on the door. "RAAAE!!!!", Beast Boy shouted at the top of his lungs as his voice echoed throughout the whole tower. Beast Boy sobbed as he continued to pound on his door, "I ...didn't mean to....", Beast Boy sobbed again as he slumped himself across his door in a knelling position.   
  
In the living room, Raven was sitting on the couch. She brushed away some feather's on the couch and sat down. She had to block out Beast Boy's voice. She needed silence to think. But who the hell was she kidding? She needed more than silence.   
  
Many things were racing through her head then. She didn't know all this was causing lamps and other object's to hover around her. She thought about what she did to Beast Boy. Just by thinking about Beast Boy triggered a emotion she never experienced before. A black drop of liquid then fell to the floor. Another followed and another after the last.   
  
Raven brought her hands to her eyes and covered them. The liquid was coming from her eyes. She was crying black tears. It was very strange, was she? Was she actually crying?, " Are these tears?", Raven chuckled, "So there are what they look like. Didn't know I had it in me", Raven chuckled again but it quickly broke into a sob. More objects began to circle around her. The sky grew black outside and it started to pour down and hard. Beast Boy's word's, still ringing in her head.   
  
"When I stood outside your door, I felt like I was going to knock on heaven's door itself. The only thing that I thought about...and what I still wanted was well, you...", Raven sobbed again.  
  
"Beast Boy......"   
  
O__o;;  
  
WHOA...., NOW WASN'T THAT SOMETHING? RAVEN CRYING? AND CRYING BLACK TEAR'S? I GUESS THAT PART KIND OF GOT YOU GUY'S PUZZLED? WELL LET ME CLARIFY SOME THINGS.   
  
THE REASON RAVEN WAS CRYING BLACK TEAR'S IS BECAUSE THAT ONLY HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE FROM RAVEN'S WORLD (AZARETH) CRY IN PAIN. ANY KIND OF OTHER TEARS, SUCH AS LAUGHTER TEARS, BRINGS PERFECTLY NORMAL TEAR'S.  
  
HMMM....DID I SPELL HER HOME WORLD RIGHT? ^^ WELL ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. WELL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THING'S START TO GET WEIRD, MUCH MORE THAN USUAL.   
  
GREEN RHINO'S, EARTHQUAKES, AND MANY PUZZLING QUESTION'S THE TITANS WANT TO SOLVE. OH YEAH! JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE ABOUT TO UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL LEAVE YOU GUESSING....  
  
^^;; HOPEFULLY! I REALLY HOPE IT DOES. WORKED REAL HARD ON IT.   
  
P.S. IT HAS BEEN RECOMMENDED AND PROVEN BY DOCTORS THAT YOU HAVE TO EAT 10 OR MORE DONUTS IN ONE DAY.  
  
WHAT?   
  
WHAT DOCTORS RECOMMENDED IT?   
  
I DID! ^^   
  
AI & HEIWA!   
  
WELL, HOW IS IT GOING? FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER UP. OH, ^^ REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THING'S WERE GOING TO GET CONFUSING? WELL IT ENDED UP NOT SO CONFUSING LIKE I WANTED TO MAKE IT.....  
  
OR DID I? MWHAHAHAHAHA....^^;; SORRY FOR THE OUTBURST! BUT IT'S JUST FUN DOING THAT. WELL ANYWAY, YOU BE THE JUDGE. SO HERE IT IS, MY NEW CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS!"  
  
(PLEASE REVIEW)   
  
HA! ^^;; I'M USING THE PARENTHESIS METHOD AGAIN. I WOULD HIGHLY RECOMMEND DOING THIS FOR OTHER WRITERS TO USE IF THEY WANT TO MAKE A POINT MADE. SO  
  
(PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS ^^)  
  
((Fireruby: It's entirely my fault that this chapter was so late in getting up. If you want to complain, please feel free to do so at fireruby@fanfiction.net. Please don't flame AND, though - I was being irresponsible, and as I said, it's my fault that chappie's so overdue.)) 


	9. Session 9

HEY! HOW ARE ALL OF YOU GUY'S DOING? ^^ REAL GLAD YOU GUY'S REVIEWED! LOOK! I'VE GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! WOW THAT'S A ACCOMPLISHMENT FOR ME! REAL GLAD ALL OF YOU ARE ENJOYING MY FIC.  
  
SO KEEP ON...  
  
( REVIEWING, PLEASE REVIEW)  
  
MAN I LOVE USING PARENTHESIS! REMEMBER! PEOPLE ALWAYS READ WHATS IN THE PARENTHESIS. ^^ PLEASE REVIEW  
  
I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T REVIEW YET,   
  
(PLEASE REVIEW)  
  
^^ THANKS A LOT. HEY, I WOULDN'T ALSO MIND IF PEOPLE REVIEWED ALL MY CHAPTERS. JUST TO SAY IT WAS GOOD AND WHAT THEY LIKED. I REALLY GOT TO KNOW HOW MY WRITING IMPROVED. STILL KIND OF NEW AT THIS WRITING. THING.   
  
^^;; SORRY FOR THE RAMBLING. YOU GUY'S WANT TO READ THE FIC, ORO?  
  
WELL ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.   
  
(PLEASE REVIEW) ^^   
  
WARNING: FIC MAY CAUSE LAUGHTER, TEARS, OR ANXIETY.  
  
(HEY, I'M SORT OF THINKING ABOUT PUTTING THE "WARNING" THING ON ALL MY FICS. SORT OF LIKE MY TRADE MARK. DO YOU LIKE IT, ORO? ^^;; WELL TELL ME WHEN YOU REVIEW. THANK'S!"  
  
Session 9: "Picture Perfect."   
  
The door to the living room suddenly opened up and the rest of team of Starfire, Cyborg and Robin entered the room carrying lot's of shopping bag's. "Woo-hoo I love tax free day!" Cyborg shouted, "But I hate the rain!". The trio walked into the room and saw Raven on the couch. Raven glanced at the trio, a sad look was plastered on her face. When Raven saw them the objects immediately fell down and shattered.   
  
"Oh, Raven have we come at a bad time?", Starfire asked. Raven shook her head in reply as she put her hood back on, she didn't want anyone to know she actually was crying. "No, Starfire. So what did you all buy?", Raven asked in attempt to change the subject.   
  
"Oh it's so cool! We got a bunch of games for the game station.",Cyborg shouted. "What did you get Robin?" Raven asked. "Just some training gear.", Robin replied as he took out some boxing gloves. Raven nodded and turned her attention to Starfire and the many bags in her arms.   
  
"Oh, I have bought fabulous fashion wear from the mall of shopping! It was very enjoyable, Raven! Why have you not wanted to join us?"  
  
"I told you I was busy meditating Starfire.", Raven replied. "And I'll be doing it again right about now.", Raven said as she left for her room.   
  
She stopped at the entrance to the living room and turned around. "I'm sorry if the living room... is a bit messy."   
  
"Yeah I noticed," Cyborg replied as a window frame fell in. Cyborg sighed as he saw the broken light bulb's shards and lamps on the ground.  
  
Raven turned and then left. "Dude, I don't know what happened here, but it looks like a tornado hit this place.", Cyborg whispered.   
  
"Yeah, I know Cy. But what could've happen here?", Robin asked. Robin was real confused, "I really hope Beast Boy didn't annoy Raven again."   
  
Starfire then broke into the conversation, "Do not worry friend's. I know Raven. She will eventually calm down once she ingests some of her herbal tea and quietly meditate.". Starfire took her shopping bags and plopped down on the couch. She heard a slight crack and lifted whatever she accidently sat on. It was a picture frame with Beast Boy and Raven. Starfire asked herself, "How had this gotten here?"   
  
She took the picture out of the frame and smiled at the happy scene of those two together. "They appear to be quite content and happy together." Starfire smiled, "I should return this to Raven, she may be missing it."   
  
Starfire leaped off the couch and skipped with a happy tune to Raven's room. While in the hallway, she was skipping with her eyes close and she should have kept them open. She passed Beast Boy's room and something suddenly came crashing through the wall. A figure of a rhino, a green rhino in particular. The rhino slammed into her chest and she was knocked down hard on the floor.  
  
"Oowee,", the eccentric girl groaned as she rubbed her head. The figure extended his arm and pulled the girl up. "Oh, my bad Star."   
  
Starfire smiled, it was Beast Boy who had knocked her down. "Oh it is quite al-" Starfire stopped suddenly. The person she saw was Beast Boy, but there was something a little off. Beast Boy did not have a smile on his face nor did he sound happy like he usually was. Starfire immediately knew something was wrong  
  
"Beast Boy, what is the matter? You seem a little "off" today. Did I say that correctly?", Beast Boy sighs. "I don't really want to talk about it.".  
  
Starfire pouted and tried to brighten up her gloomy companion by giving him a Tamaranian hug. "Beast Boy! I would really appreciate it if you would be happy again.!", Starfire laughed and pulled Beast Boy into a tight bear hug.   
  
Beast Boys face turned a pale blue, "Star..., crushing..., rib's... can't breathe.... pretty light..... tunnel getting closer....run to light...run...", he wheezed. Starfire nuzzled her cheek against his and laughed, "Pleaseee brighten up Beast Boy", Starfire gave Beast Boy a puppy dog pout.  
  
"Hey, no fair!",Beast Boy shouted.  
  
Starfire grinned as she executed a look she learned from watching anime, the chibi eyes. "Awww, okay I'll smile. Kay?", Beast Boy said as he tried to grin.   
  
Starfire smiled, "I do not believe yooouu.", Starfire giggled as she patted Beast Boy's head.   
  
"Please go and gaming the t.v. with the boy's, I have to talk to Raven."  
  
"Yeah, that makes both of us.", Beast Boy whispered as he walked down the hall.   
  
Starfire turned around. "What was that?"   
  
"Oh, nothing.", Beast Boy replied as he made his way to the living room. Beast Boy thought to himself as he plod down the hall to the living room, "Star's going to be talking to Rae. I should come back later.", Beast Boy sighed and stopped in the hall, " I've gotten myself into another situation where I don't know what the heck I'm gonna do.", Beast Boy sighed, "Man...just my luck."  
  
Meanwhile, back at Raven's door, Starfire shrugged her shoulders at Beast Boy's puzzling reply and was about to knock on Raven's door. Starfire brought her hand to the metal frame, but suddenly stopped. Starfire could hear a soft sobbing outside the door. "What is this sad noise? Surely it cannot be...., Raven?"   
  
Starfire knocked on Raven's door. "Um, Raven? I have come to return your flashy box picture." Starfire knocked on the door once more and she felt a breeze brush against her face. To her surprise the door was slightly open. Out of curiosity she began to enter the mysterious girl's room. "Raven? Are you in here, Raven my friend?", Starifre's voice echoed through out the room.   
  
"Raven? Where are...", Starfire gasped when she saw Raven sitting on the edge of her bed weeping. Raven wiped off her black tears off another picture or Raven and Beast Boy. Starfire didn't know those were tear's though.   
  
"Raven? I am sorry that I have bothered you. It seems that you are upset, for you have spilled ink on the flashy box picture of Beast Boy and yourself. Perhaps you need assistance in-" Raven eyes glowed red again and she shouted, "No! Leave me alone!", the whole tower began to shake. Starfire covered her head as plaster fell down from the ceiling. "Raven! O ko demi sorry!", Starfire shouted in Tamaran. "Raven! I am so sorry", she said in English this time.   
  
Raven shook her head and waved her hand in front of her face. Her angry complexion then reverted to her normal calm look,. "I'm sorry Starfire. I am just not in the mood to talk.". Starfire cringed, "No, I am sorry. I should have not come unannounced." Raven sighed, "Starfire whatever you want to say, say it now before I kick you out.".  
  
Starfire quivered as she handed Raven the photo, "I am here to return your photograph from the machine that pilfers souls, Raven."   
  
Raven snatched the photo and sighed, "It's called a camera Starfire. How many times did we have to tell you. And it does not pilfer souls. Though I wouldn't mind one that did...."  
  
Starfire eeked, "What did you say?"  
  
Raven snickered, "Nothing Starfire. Just a joke. So now that you've learned something new today I guess you should be going now." Starfire nodded her head, "Um..okay."  
  
Starfire began to leave the room but she suddenly stopped. There was something not right with Beast Boy and there was something not right about Raven. Starfire turned around and looked at Raven and her black stained clothes.   
  
"Raven, something is wrong. Something is wrong with Beast Boy. He is behaving strangely." Raven shook her head; she did her best to lie, "Ha, that's funny. Me and Beast Boy? What could have ever given you such a foolish idea? Me and Beast Boy didn't do anything when you three were gone. And what do you mean by strange?"   
  
Starfire scratched her head, " I'm sorry Raven, I did not mean it that way...but Raven? Raven, I have not mention anything about you and Beast Boy."   
  
Raven gasped at her slip of tongue, "That's not what I meant Starfire. Forget I ever said anything", Raven then quickly thought up a excuse to get Starfire out of her room, " Wait! Who said you could come into my room?! Get out now!"  
  
Starfire raised a brow, "But Raven I only wish to talk, I deeply sorry that I came in and interrupted you in your time of solitude but I-", Raven cut her off. "Starfire just get out!" Raven began to push Starfire out the door. It didn't surprise her that Starfire would be hard to get rid off.   
  
Starfire gripped the edges of Raven's door and she planted her heel's down. "Raven! Stop! I only mean good. I only wish to help!", Starfire grunted as she tried to stand her ground.   
  
"No thanks! I can handle it myself", Raven replied through gritted teeth.   
  
With one final push and some help with telekinetic power's, Raven was able to toss out her visitor. As soon as Starfire went out the door, Raven shut it behind her. Starfire was launched a couple of feet and tumbled into a wall. "Owwweeee.....", Starfire moaned as she rubbed her head. Starfire shook head and got up to knock on Raven's door.   
  
"Raven I am incredibly sorry for bothering you. I should have realized that you want to be by yourself at this moment. Perhaps if you like, you would retire out from your room and come down and have some herbal tea?", Starfire pressed her ear against the metal door.  
  
There was no answer. "Um...okay then. Remember Raven, I am your friend and I am always here for you. You can come down if you want to talk. Maybe Beast Boy and the other's may help as well." A slight crack opened in between the sliding door. Raven's face came into a view, her hood covering her face, "Thank you, Starifre. Maybe I will consider it."   
  
Starfires face lit up into a giant smile as she hugged her friend. "Starfire, I'm glad that your happy...but let go! Your hugging me!" Starfire giggled as she let go of her friend.  
  
"Okay then. So you can come down anytime you want .I will have your favorite herbal tea prepared downstair's.", Starfire cocked her head to the side and smiled.   
  
Raven shook her head and muttered under her breath, "So perky...gah! She is so sweet. Sometimes too much for her own good. It is so annoying when she's like this. But maybe that's why I like her enough to tolerate her."  
  
"Did you say something, Raven?", Starfire asked as she turned around. "Nothing. It's nothing", Raven replied. Starfire shrugged her shoulders and started to skip back downstair's.   
  
"Thank's Starfire.", Raven said as she watched the eccentric girl leave. "No problem!", Starfire replied. Starfire then started skipping downstairs, blowing air out of her mouth. Starfire sighed, "I still do not know how Earth people make that whimsical sound flow from their lips.", Starfire said as she made her way downstairs.  
  
Raven sighed, "It's called whistling."  
  
Starfire giggled, "So that Is what Earth people call it? Interesting."   
  
Raven sighed as she went back into her room, Raven was sulked on her bed again. Raven picked up the picture of her and Beast Boy and stared at it.   
  
"I should probably put this in a new frame."   
  
Raven stared at the photo as she walked to her desk drawer. She opened up one drawer and began to feel around for a new frame. Her hand then brushed against a familiar object. It was the mirror to her mind. "Well you're not exactly what I'm looking for.", Raven picked up the mirror and looked at herself. Her eyes were almost blood shot and the black streaks didn't exactly help.   
  
"Raven? What should I do?", Raven asked herself playfully. Raven chuckled at her joke, but then something was peculiar about her reflection. Raven's reflection was staring back at her. Raven raised a brow, "What the..?"  
  
The reflection started frowning and shouted, "I'll tell you what you should do!", a green cloaked Raven's hand suddenly popped out of the mirror and pulled Raven in by the hood. There was a whisp of smoke and Raven vanished from her room. The tine line of smoke swirled around the trembling mirror as the photo of Beast Boy and Raven flittered to the ground.   
  
OoooooooooooooookAY! YOU GOT TO ADMIT THAT WAS PRETTY WEIRD WASN'T IT? WELL THAT WAS A NICE CLIFFHANGER DON'T YOU THINK. WELL I THINK IT WAS. HMM.... PONDERING ABOUT MY WORK, ORO? WELL SO AM I. ^^;;  
  
YEAH I KNOW, YOU WANT MANY QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED. BUT DON'T WORRY. THE NEXT   
  
CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN A LOT OF THING'S.   
  
^^;; WELL I THINK IT WOULD. SO AFTER READING THIS,   
  
(PLEASE REVIEW) ^^;; USING PARENTHESIS AGAIN. EVERYONE ALWAYS READ'S THE PARENTHESIS  
  
.   
  
HEY THIS IS THE REVISED VERSION OF CHAPTER 9, I PREVIOUSLY UPDATED IT BEFORE BUT I FOUND SOME REALLY BAD GRAMMAR ERRORS. HEY THERE CAN STILL BE ERRORS, BUT THERE NOT AS BAD NOW.  
  
WELL ANYWAY  
  
"Ai & Heiwa!"  
  
WELL I'M GOING TO GO NOW AND EAT SOME DOUGNUTS. MAN! I HADN'T HAD ONE FOR LIKE FOREVER! MMMMMMHHH........GLAZED WITH LEMON FILLING. I LOVE THE SWEET AND SOUR COMBINATION!   
  
Ai & Heiwa ^^ 


	10. Session 10

HEY! ^^ LOOK IT'S MY NEW CHAPTER! HOW MANY OF YOU ARE GLAD FOR THE UPDATE?   
  
I REALLY WANT TO THANK FOR ALL YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED. I REALLY ENJOYED READING THEM.  
  
AND YEAH, I KNOW HOW MY GRAMMAR MIGHT SOMETIMES DISTRACT YOU...BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ^^;;  
  
I AM SO SORRY. I'M STILL KIND OF NEW AT WRITING, Y'KNOW? BUT THANKS FOR COMPLIMENTING ME. I'LL TRY REAL HARD IN TRYING NOT TO GET ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS NEXT TIME. ^^;;;  
  
WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. ^^  
  
WELL GET READY FOR SOME WEIRDNESS AND SOME CONFLICT....  
  
.WHEN YOU GUY'S READ IT  
  
.I KNOW THAT YOU'LL HATE THE CHARACTER WHO STANDS IN THE WAY. BUT THAT'S WHY I CHOSE THAT PERSON. BECAUSE I KNOW THAT EVERYBODY WOULD HATE THIS PERSON.   
  
GET READY FOR SURPRISES IN FUTURE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE.  
  
OH YEAH, AND BY THE WAY I JUST NEED TO SAY SOMETHING. I LIKE TO SAY "anime sweat dropped" ALL THE TIME BECAUSE IT'S MORE FUN TO SAY DON'T YOU THINK, Oro?"  
  
THIS STORY IS ABOUT TO GET VERY INTERESTING AND MORE IN DEPTH AS IT GOES ALONG. PLEASE.  
  
ENJOY. ^^  
  
Session 10: Apple?  
  
Raven was pulled through some kind of black spiraling vortex and the next thing she knew, she was inside her own mind. Raven landed hard with a thump on the ground. She landed on what looked like a large slate of rock floating in the middle of the air. In front of her there was a black twisted tree planted in the middle of the rock. The tree was bearing black apples.  
  
Raven rubbed her head along with her backside as she got up, "Well this is new. Getting pulled into my mind by my own emotion...which.... is in my mind? Right?.", she asked herself.  
  
"Apso-tuva- tively, yah better believe it!", A green cloaked Raven snickered as she jumped up out of the tree she was hiding in. She plucked a black apple from the tree along the way and somersaulted down as she took a big bite from it, "So I guess you're probably wondering why you're here?", The emotion asked. (If you don't know it's Bravery)  
  
"Yeah, I was kind of wondering that. But I do not think that's why I'm here and I think I know why I'm here."  
  
"Do you now?", Bravery asked.  
  
" You are going to lecture me on relationships or something, right?", Raven asked as she dusted herself off.  
  
A yellow cloaked figure ( Knowledge) pulled Raven up. "Well sort of, but this is more serious. We sort of have to discuss about something like that."  
  
Raven rubbed her head, " What exactly does that mean?"   
  
The green Raven took another bite of the apple. Bravery casually plucked another from the tree and tossed it to Raven, "Ya hungry? Cause this will take some time."  
  
Raven caught the apple with one hand, looked at it, and casually tossed it over her shoulder, "Not really."  
  
Bravery shrugged her shoulder's, "Hmm...your loss then. Well we got to call the others if we're going to talk.", Bravery placed her fingers to her lips and blew very loudly. Raven covered her ears, it was a REALLY loud whistle. A large swirl of colored smoke began to hover around the air, each smoke was a different color. Each color then struck down the ground with a loud impact and each colored smoke reconfigured themselves into each of Raven's other separate emotions.   
  
Raven shook her head, "I don't suppose you can give me time to cover me ears before you do that?", she asked as she rubbed her ear lobes. Raven looked up and in front of her stood all her emotions Timid, Happiness, Laziness, Jealousy, Bravery, Knowledge, Guilt, and to Raven's surprise, Rage. When Raven noticed her there, her eyes immediately shot up.  
  
" Why the hell is Rage out? You know she's dangerous! Who the hell let her loose!"  
  
Bravery munched on the apple and pointed at Rage, " I did, but don't worry. She's cool for now, believe it or not, even she's care's about you. Just enough to even talk to ya. But she isn't the reason right now we have to talk to you. It's something else. We saw something or should we say we saw someone?"   
  
Raven raised her eyebrow, "Wow...that's a lot of information to go on. I don't suppose you can tell me about this "someone", can you?"   
  
Bravery anime sweat dropped, "Riiight....um, I think Knowledge can answer you there.", Bravery laughed as she pulled Knowledge in front of her. Knowledge smiled warily as she whispered through her gritted teeth to Bravery, "Why do I have to tell her?"   
  
"Cause nobody like's the color of your cloak, now tell her.", Bravery whispered back. Knowledge looked at her cloak then at Bravery. Knowledge gave a rather disgruntled sigh as she cleared her throat and coughed, "We um....how can I put this in ways you can understand? Hmm..ah! Okay, we had a quote-unquote premonition.", Knowledge say's as she does that bendy thing with her first two fingers, " And believe it or not, that's what we had, a premonition.", she said once more as she did the hand gesture again.   
  
Raven sighed, "Okay...so now this premonition is..what exactly? You really have to give me all the facts when you talk.", Raven said as she imitated Knowledge's hand gesture.   
  
Knowledge gave a chuckle nervously as a anime sweat drop dripped down her head. Rage walked over to the black tree and leaned on it,   
  
"You really want to know? You won't like it.", Rage snickered.   
  
Jealousy crossed her arm's, " You certainly will not. You will not like her one bit."  
  
Raven raised a brow, "Okay....."  
  
Laziness poofed behind Raven out of nowhere and leaned on Raven's. Laziness yawned on her shoulder, "Yup, get ready for change, my dear Raven. Get ready for change. Hey Brave, toss me some apple."   
  
Bravery nodded and tossed one to Laziness who caught it in her mouth. Laziness happily munched on it as she dropped to the ground and folded her leg's. "Forbidden fruit is always the sweetest. That's a good thing to remember don't you think?", she said through the apple chunks in her mouth..   
  
Raven stood in the center of the emotions as they began to quarrel. The word "girl" caught Raven's attention. Raven sighed, she wanted to know what was going on. She took in a deep breath and shouted as loud as she could,   
  
"Okay! Everyone just shut up! Just who are we talking about anyway?!?"   
  
Knowledge turned her head, "Beast Boy."   
  
"First of all, what does Beast Boy have to do with anything? And secondly, Beast Boy's not a girl. So I guess you must be talking about someone else?", Raven asked. Knowledge raised a brow as she stepped in front of Raven and began to wave a glowing hand swirling with white light in front of her face, "Now look closely, this will only be momentarily. Take a look and tell me what you see when you come back."   
  
"Come back? What do you-...", Raven stared at Knowledge's glowing hand and for some reason she started growing dizzy, "Hey..., w-what's happening?", Raven asked as she held her dizzy head. Raven's eyesight began to grow blurry and the last thing she remembered was falling into Knowledge's arms.   
  
Second's later, a burning smell began to fill Raven's nose and she woke up immediately. Raven got up and rubbed her head. Her head was really pounding. Maybe it was due to the fact that there were people screaming all around her. "What the..?", Raven saw smoking buildings around her as. bullets fell from the sky like rain as people ran in different directions trying to avoid the cross fire.   
  
Raven could hear a familiar voice from under the crossfire, "Hey! I guess that's take's care of those scud-munchers!", He laughed. Raven squinted her eyes at the little figure in the smoke, " It's that little dude that was part of the H.I.V.E. Gizmo?"  
  
Raven stood up and took a fighting stance. She couldn't let Gizmo go on any longer, "I do not know who you think you are but this is enough!", She shouted as she ran towards him, hoping to knock him back with a hard reverse heel kick.. To her surprise her foot passed right through him. Raven stopped and looked over at him.  
  
" Why can't I hit you?", Raven said as she waved a hand in front of Gizmo's laughing face, "I guess you can't see or hear me either, huh?", Raven then recalled what Knowledge had said earlier.   
  
"Take a look and tell me what you see when you come back? Hmm...so this what she was talking about. Fine then, wouldn't hurt to see what's going on I guess. Might as well find out what's happening here.". Raven then heard another familiar voice come into the scene.   
  
"Nice job Giz.", A girl in purple stripes said as she patted the mechanic on the back. "Thanks, by the way where's Mammoth?", Gizmo looks at his watch, "That bone head is sure to be done with the harbor."   
  
Gizmo heard a whistle and looked up. His eye's dilated as he and Jinx ran for cover. Gizmo and Jinx ducked down as something fell from the sky which landed with a loud thud on the ground. There was a large crater from where it landed as a brown figure leaped from the crevice. The figure tucked a stray of brown hair from its face and smiled, "Well I'm done. What about you guys?" Mammoth.   
  
Gizmo got up and shouted, "Mammoth! You scud- muncher! You could of warned us you before you do that you piff sniffer!", Gizmo shouted as he ran over to him and poked him several times on the chest. .   
  
Mammoth sighed and stuck his pinky in his right ear as Gizmo rambled on. "You got that!", Gizmo shouted. Mammoth shrugged his shoulder's and flicked a piece of ear wax at Gizmo, hitting him like a fast ball. It hit him on the forehead and Gizmo fell backwards. Gizmo rubbed his head, "Why I otta!", Gizmo shouted as he lunged at Mammoth. Luckily, Jinx held him back before Gizmo did anything stupid to upset the teen giant who could easily send Gizmo to his death bed. "Let me at him! Don't hold me back, Jinx! Don't hold me back!", Gizmo shouted.   
  
"That's enough! We have order's. We have to find Overload and Cinderblock", Jinx shouted.   
  
Gizmo snapped out of Jinx's grip and sat on the ground, "What about Plasmus?"  
  
"I got him while I was downtown.", Mammoth replied.  
  
Gizmo grunted, " I don't see we had to bust those stooges out. They can't possibly be any real use to us...at least we can use them on kamikaze missions.", Gizmo snickered. Gizmo laughed out load as he reared his head back only to find a beady yellow eye staring back at him. Gizmo jumped to his feet quickly but was quickly caught up in a gloppy purple hand.  
  
Plasmus was behind him and he grunted as he picked up Gizmo by one leg. Plasmus held him above his mouth and Gizmo knew what was going to be next. Gizmo thrashing around, "No, what the hell are...wait! You can't eat me! Stop it, you piffsniffing zit!".  
  
"Dude! Somebody help-", Gizmo was cut off as Plasmus dropped him into his mouth. There was a sickening gulp as Plasmus swallowed him. Plasmus gulped and then a second time to make sure his little snack went all the way done. Jinx quivered, "That was sick..."  
  
"You're not kidding.", Mammoth replied as he tried to cover his mouth.  
  
Mammoth walked over to Plasmus and pointed at him, "Dude, you going to hav ta spit him out."  
  
A shape of a face popped through Plasmus belly, "Hey you guy's! Get me out! I'm not digested yet! It's sick in here! It's like, all gooey!"   
  
Jinx laughed, "Don't' worry, you'll get out eventually."   
  
Gizmo mouth held agape,"You...sick son of a... bit-", Plasmus pushed Gizmo back into his belly and gave a satisfying burp as he held his belly  
  
Jinx rubbed her head, "Okay I guess since were all mostly here technically, we better report back to the boss. That tyrant doesn't have patience.", Jinx smiled crookedly as she always did with her frightening smile as she slipped a (Dell ^^) cell phone out of her sleeve. She punched in a few numbers and began to talk into it while she folded one of her arms under the other, "Hey. Well yeah, we've done that. Uh- huh, uh-huh, kay then. Well just to let you know when were done here. What's that? Oh yeah. Just give us 5 more minutes. We'll get everyone. I got at least 50.", Jinx covered the talking piece of the phone, "How many did you guy's get?"  
  
Mammoth smiled, "I got 98."  
  
Gizmo popped through Plasmus's belly again, "HA! I got 123!"  
  
Plasmus chuckled...or gurgled something that resembled laughter. Gizmo looked up to Plasmus,   
  
"Hey what's so funny! Like you did any better!"  
  
Plasmus laughed, "Destroy....Destroy...thousand.....building...."  
  
Gizmo grunted, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Each of those buildings count as one!" (Classic quote from LOR: Return of the king. That is the best movie ever! At least I think so.)  
  
Jinx rubbed her head, "God,...so childish.  
  
Mammoth nodded, "Got to admit it though. Big P cleaned house."  
  
Jinx and Gizmo stared at Mammoth.   
  
"Big...P?" Jinx asked.  
  
Gizmo cheeks grew big, "Big P! Mwhahahahahahaha", he laughed.  
  
Unaware by the group, Raven was hiding around a corner and was eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
Raven looked behind the corner, "K...definitely weird. But why are they after the city? This can't be real. They're destroying everything."   
  
"You see that?", a voice whispered behind her. Raven turned around with a glowing telekinetic hand, but lowered it as she saw it was Knowledge casually walking out from behind the ally behind her. Knowledge sighed as she snapped her fingers.  
  
The vision then disappeared and in a puff of smoke, Raven found herself back on the stone rock with the black tree again. Raven coughed up some of the smoke and rubbed her eyes.   
  
"What was that?", Raven asked as she coughed up some more smoke.   
  
"Um...the future? And yes, I know that is pretty cliche but it's true."  
  
"What was going on? How come me and the other's weren't there to stop them?"   
  
Knowledge anime sweat dropped, "Hey believe it or not....that's the city. "   
  
Raven's eyes shot up and she grabbed Knowledge by the shoulder's, "What do you mean that's the city!? What happened to me and the others? The Titans?", Raven began to shake Knowledge furiously.   
  
Knowledge anime sweat dropped, " S-Stop s-shaking me p-p-please?"  
  
Raven stopped shaking her, "Fine, then tell me what was happening. What did I just see?  
  
"Um...you saw the future? And um....did I fail to mention that's the city in a few months?"  
  
"What!", Raven shouted as she grabbed her and shook Knowledge some more.   
  
Bravery raised a brow. She didn't like where this was going. Bravery gave Rage a nod for a little signal. The two stepped behind Raven restrained her as much as they could. "Whoa, girl. You're a little hard on the messenger! Don't you think?", Bravery shouted.   
  
Raven grunted and thrashed around. Raven flung the emotions holding her to the ground. She grabbed Knowledge by the collar again, "Where are we?"   
  
"G-gone...all gone.", Knowledge stuttered.   
  
"Why! Tell me why!", Raven shouted.  
  
Timid stepped behind Raven, " All gone, the Titans disbanded. They all took different alias after that day We don't know what happened after that." Raven turned around to face the gray cloaked Raven, "What the hell does that mean?!? I mean I already know that! Star already told me and the others all about it."  
  
Timid shook her head and replied, "We don't know."  
  
On the ground Rage snickered as she got up and dusted herself off, "Hey, people come and people go, those were your words if I'm not mistaken.", Rage snickered again as she grinned at the rather confused Raven.   
  
Knowledge placed a hand on Ravens shoulder, "You should probably sit down for this. Hey Happiness?" The pink colored Raven immediately perked up, "Yeah, so what do you want?", she asked in a happy tone. "Could you make a seat for Raven here?"  
  
Happiness nodded, "Sure thing!" Happiness cracked her fingers and pulled a little stone pillar out of the ground, "There you go! A chair!", Happiness giggled.  
  
Knowledge sat in front of Raven, "Okay this is how it goes. I know this is kind of hard for you to hear right now...but Beast Boy loves this other girl."   
  
Raven raised a brow as she sat cross legged on the pillar of stone Happiness had made, "What are you talking about now?", Raven asked.   
  
Knowledge shook her head, "We don't exactly know. We're psychic but we are not much on future telling. All we know is that Beast Boy and this girl have to get together. They sort of have to be a couple."   
  
Raven got up from her seat and Knowledge backed away in fear, "C'mon! Let me finish! In doing so we could prevent the future you saw! Maybe even delay it, but were not sure if doing so is possible. Me and the other emotion's have been searching for a way to alter the future and this is the best one.....we think."   
  
"So who exactly is this mysterious girl?", Raven asked as she walked up to Knowledge's face.   
  
Happiness jumped from behind Raven and was waving her hand vigorously, "Ooooo! Oooo! Let me answer this one! I know! I know!"  
  
Raven screamed in surprise and grabbed the pink emotion, "Don't do that! I don't like surprises."  
  
Happiness anime sweat dropped, "Awww, c'mon. What's the harm?"  
  
Raven could feel a vein in her forehead pulsing, "WOULD YOU JUST TELL ME!"  
  
Happiness sniffled and her eyes began to water. Her lower lip quivered and she started crying. (Anime style, Y'know like a fountain. ^^)  
  
Raven rubbed her head and sighed, "Okay! I'm sorry! So stop right now!"  
  
Happiness smiled under her tears, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah really!", Raven replied.   
  
Happiness laughed, "Well, okay I'll tell you. The girl is....."  
  
"Yes....", Raven asked anxiously.  
  
"The girl is...."  
  
"The girl is who already!", Raven asked as she grabbed the emotion by the shoulders.   
  
Happiness anime sweat dropped, "We don't know."  
  
Raven's mouth fell agape and shouted, "What.....WHAT!!"  
  
Raven grunted and slapped her behind the head. Happiness fell on her rear and she rubbed the back of her head and cried, "Oweeeeee. You didn't have to do that!  
  
Jealousy coughed, "She's taking away your man by the way."   
  
Raven gulped, "Beast Boy is not my man!"   
  
. "Riiight...", All of the emotion's replied. "I'm telling you, were not like that!", Raven shouted. Knowledge sighed, "Right! So your telling me after all you've been through with Beast Boy the past couple of day's meant nothing?!? What about that break down on the couch! And what about those dreams you've been having lately?!!"  
  
Raven cringed on the stone pillar as she stared at her fingers.  
  
A booming voice made herself heard. Rage was shouting, "You know you like him! Hell, even I know you love that weakling!". Laziness yawned as she took a seat next to Raven, "C'mon, were your emotion's. We know what's going on, and you do too.", Laziness put a arm around Raven's shoulder, "C'mon, let it out. Say it. There's no shame in admitting."   
  
Raven rubbed her shoulder, "Okay, maybe I do have a little-"  
  
"A little?!", the crew of emotions asked. Raven anime sweat dropped, "Okay, maybe I do have something for the little dork.", All of Raven's emotions rolled their eyes as some of them grinned. Bravery shook her head and broke this moment up, "Raven....he has to forget about you.."  
  
Raven raised a brow, " And what does that mean?"   
  
Knowledge sighed, "We know it sounds stupid but he has feelings for you."  
  
Raven smiled lightly under her hood, "You think so?"  
  
"The point is if Beast Boy remembers having feelings for you, then there could be hesitation between him and this new girl. Got that? Those two will have to fall in love."   
  
Raven shot out of her stone pillar chair, " I really hope I didn't hear you say something stupid again!."  
  
"And that's not all, you um..sort of have to break him?", Knowledge said.  
  
Raven raised a brow, "And what do you exactly mean by "break" him?"  
  
" In other word's you have to erase his memory. Don't say you can't. Cause we know you can.  
  
Raven looked at her hands, "I have to...,do what?."   
  
"We all know that you're not that experienced in mind wiping, but you've got mediocre skills. That's more than enough to clean a simple mind like Beast Boy's.", Knowledge replied.   
  
Raven grunted and grabbed Knowledge once more by the collar. "How the can you drop this on me all of a sudden? Am I suppose to honestly believe everything you told me! Wait a minute.... Starfire was sent to the future a week ago. She told us what would happen. Is that..really going to happen?"  
  
Knowledge shook her head, "Um..the .key word is "Would". The fabrics of time have already begun to twist and turn into a more different story. Starfire must've of seen the end result. You saw the beginning. Though, there is a funny thing about time. It cannot be altered....but it can be rewritten. The plot of the story is beginning to thicken into something else much larger.   
  
Raven raised a brow, "So...will Beast Boy still be bald?"  
  
A anime sweat drop dripped down all the emotion's heads. "Well... for the most part we don't think so."  
  
Raven chuckled, "Hey, it would actually be kind of funny to see him like that though.". Raven had to laugh. (I mean who wouldn't if a person actually saw Beast Boy... bald?)  
  
Knowledge sighed, "K...totally not the point right now. Back to the subject in hand. You don't know it now, but in time you'll see. Doing this to Beast Boy is the only way the future will change. Even if it did a little bit, it would be worth it."  
  
Knowledge cupped Raven's hand, "You'll need it. Trust me."   
  
Raven pulled her hand away, "You are still talking in riddles, and I'm not going to listen to this anymore. If your not going to tell me anything important then I'm out of here.", Raven covered her ears as she faced her back to them.   
  
Bravery gave a disgruntled sigh as she walked over to Raven and forcibly removed her hands from her ear's. "Raven, you have to listen to us!"   
  
Raven swiped Bravery's hand away and faced her, "No! Why should I believe you? You do not even know if it truly is going to come true. It is like you said! The future will change! So then I should be able to get around this!"   
  
In the corner Rage gritted her teeth. Rage pushed the green cloaked Raven out of the way and slapped Raven.   
  
"You weak minded fool! I grow tired of your whining.", Rage picked Raven up by the shoulder's, If you won't erase his mind, then I'll take control again and do it myself!"   
  
Raven gritted her teeth and knocked Rage to the ground with a hard punch to the jaw.   
  
"Don't you tell me what I can't do! You're the reason I acted the way I did. You are the reason for Beast Boy's pain....", Raven ran over to Rage and picked her up by the collar again. Raven grunted at the emotion as she raised her hand and flung the emotion hard on the ground,   
  
"You bitch!"  
  
All of the emotions eyebrows shot up,  
  
"Whoa....", Bravery whispered. Raven gritted her teeth and picked up Rage by the collar again, " Do not tell me what I cannot do!", Raven's eyes began to water, "Why...tell me why this happening!", Raven shouted as she shook Rage. "Answer me you damn thing! Answer me!", Raven shouted.   
  
Rage snickered to herself but it soon broke into a frightening cackle as she imitated Ravens plea, "Answer me you damn thing! Answer me!," Rage laughed, " I do have to admit though....It was a splendid performance. Wouldn't you say?", Rage smiled as she laughed.   
  
Raven gritted her teeth again and shook her head as she dropped the lunatic emotion on the ground.   
  
"God..., I can't believe you're a part of me.", Raven sighed as she watched her emotion laugh.  
  
"You know of what I speak of, girl.". The scarlet robed Raven wiped a streak of blood off her chin and stood up. A slight sadistic smile spread across her blood stained lips.   
  
The scarlet robe emotion stood face to face with Raven and smiled. Rage placed her hands over Raven's shoulder and laughed. The rest of the emotions were freaked out with Rage's actions.   
  
The scarlet robed Raven finally finished laughing and walked back to the other emotions. Raven rubbed her head, she definitely had enough time talking to herself, "Okay, all you other Raven's are making no sense today. I'm out of here." Raven turned around and a purple door materialized itself in front of her.   
  
She reached the door before Knowledge turned her around. "You know what you have to do." Raven grunted, "I don't have to do anything. Good bye.", Raven shrugged Knowledge's hand off her shoulder and she jumped out before Knowledge could stop her again. Knowledge shouted after her, "Hey, you have to listen to us! Raven!", Knowledge's voice echoed after her. Raven covered her ear's as she went through the swirling vortex back to her room. She didn't want to hear anything her emotions had to say.  
  
Bravery sighed as she crossed her arm's, "So....you think she's going to do it?"  
  
Bravery frowned, "Honestly...I don't know. She's kind of stubborn when she set's her mind to something."  
  
"So that's a probable, yes?", Bravery asked.  
  
Knowledge nodded back, "But that also means there is a probable, no."  
  
Bravery sighed as she rubbed her head. Happiness came in between the two with a happy look on her face. She held a apple in her hand, "So...anybody hungry?"  
  
Knowledge and Bravery stared at Happiness. Bravery shrugged her shoulders to Knowledge and they both accepted the apple,   
  
"Thanks", Bravery said as she and Knowledge both simultaneously took a large bite.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Raven poofed out of her mirror and she landed hard on her bedroom floor with a thud. Raven rubbed her rear as she got up, "Ow...that smarted.."  
  
Raven got up and placed her mirror back in her drawer. She pulled a key out of another drawer and locked the one holding the mirror. She definitely didn't want anyone touching it by accident again. She learned that lesson when Cyborg and Beast Boy broke in. Raven walked to her bed, she needed to take a seat and think about things.   
  
After taking a few steps her foot crunched something. Raven raised a brow and picked whatever she stepped on. She lifted her foot and what she had stepped on. It was the photo of her and Beast Boy. Raven stared at the photo as she rubbed the picture of Beast Boy. Raven sat down on the edge of her bed with the picture in hand.   
  
Raven sighed and fell back on her bed and she looked at the photo of Beast Boy and herself.  
  
She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She placed her arm under her head. Raven took in a large breath in order to let out a large sigh. She closed her eyes and thought about her situation.   
  
And for some reason, the first thing that popped into her head.... was apples?  
  
PUM PUM PUM!  
  
OH MY GOSH! A MYSTERIOUS GIRL IS COMING? I GUESS SOME OF YOU DEDICATED FANS KNOW WHO IT IS, ORO? I WON'T REVEAL HER PURPOSE THOUGH. ^^ YOU ALL THINK I'T'S GOING TO BE OBVIOUS? WELL THAT'LL BE FOR YOU DECIDE.   
  
BUT YOU GOT TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT. ^^  
  
WELL FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS, THEN I WON'T REVEAL HER.  
  
OH AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I JUST THOUGHT WE NEEDED A LITTLE CONFLICT IN THE STORY! Y'KNOW? THERE HAS TO BE SOME SORT OF RISING ACTION IN EVERY STORY.   
  
AND YEAH...I GUESS YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING WHY THE APPLE CAME IN FIRST IN HER MIND?  
  
WELL DON'T WORRY. LIKE I SAID, THIS STORY IS ABOUT TO GET MORE IN DEPTH. YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON. WELL, PLEASE AWAIT MY NEXT CHAPTER  
  
OH...AND I REALLY ENJOYED EVERYONE TELLING ME THAT THEY AGREE WITH ME ON THE DOUGHNUT ISSUE. ^^ THEY ARE GOOD, AREN'T THEY?  
  
AND   
  
"Ai & Heiwa"   
  
TO ALL OF YOU. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. MAKES ME REAL HAPPY.   
  
^__________^ 


	11. Session 11

^__________^ HELLO! IT IS I , A.N.D!   
  
I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THAT LAST CHAPTER! GETTING WEIRD ISN'T IT? IT'S ALSO KIND OF GETTING CONFUSING, ISN'T IT? WELL IF YOUR CONFUSED YOU HAVE TO READ IT OVER AGAIN BECAUSE YOU CAN'T MISS A THING. FUTURE CHAPTERS MAY ALSO HELP YOU OUT.   
  
I AM SO SORRY IF ANYONE GOT CONFUSED BUT Y'KNOW...IT IS GOING TO GET MORE COMPLEX..I THINK..^^;; WELL I HOPE IT TURNS OUT COMPLEX!   
  
WELL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! ^^  
  
AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
(REVIEW)  
  
HA! I CAUGHT YOU! YOU READ THE PARENTHESIS! PEOPLE ALWAYS READ THE PARENTHESIS! ^^ MAN! THAT IS THE BEST TIP I'VE EVER GOT IN WRITING SO FAR....WELL I READ THE TIP IN A BOOK NOT A PERSON..SO TECHNICALLY I GOT READ UP ON IT...  
  
WELL THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING AND THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS. PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING FOR ME. THANKS. A  
  
AND THOSE WHO HAVEN'T REVIEWED YET..PLEASE DO! IT'S NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE PAST CHAPTERS IN THIS FIC, PLEASE? I'D REALLY LIKE TO KNOW.  
  
WELL THAT'S ENOUGH BABBLING. ^^;; SORRY! GO ON A READ!   
  
PS: I MADE CHAPTERS LONGER. TELL ME IF THIS IS GOOD OR BAD. THANK YOU!  
  
  
  
Session 11: Whales in the rain   
  
Raven sighed as she gazed at her photo. Raven didn't know what to do. She could always meditate to clear her mind....but then her emotions would probably bother her about the "future" thing.   
  
She could always go down back in the living room...., but then she would have to face Beast Boy. Raven rubbed the sides of her head, "This is definitely too much. So I've got two choices. Bothersome emotions or Beast Boy.", Raven closed her eyes and thought in silence. All sort's of voices raced through her head.  
  
Thinking this hard put a real strain on her. She grabbed her head and screamed as loud as she could as she slammed her arms by her side. Down in the living room Beast Boy looked over his shoulder, "What was that?"  
  
Cyborg shrugged his wide shoulder's as he opened up another new game for the game station,  
  
"Maybe it was bird's?"   
  
*Back in Raven's room,*   
  
Raven's eyebrows furrowed as she jumped off her bed, " This so much... I have got to get out. I got to clear my mind. Way too much for one girl to handle all at once, maybe I'll head to the park and walk around for a bit...why am I talking to myself? God...,I must be really stressed out.", Raven sighed.   
  
Raven got up from her bed and opened up her drawer. She didn't bother to dress into casual wear, just something to go out with. It was probably cold outside so Raven decided to put on a pair of normal loose fit jeans. Raven pulled up her pant's and put on a wide black and silver belt. Raven dusted them off as she walked into her bathroom and turned on the light's.  
  
Raven looked at herself in the mirror. There were black streaks all over her face. She was in no condition to go out like this. Raven pulled out a purple washcloth from a drawer in her room and walked back into her bathroom. Raven turned on the hot water and she ran her finger's through the flow until it got hot enough, just right. Raven cupped her hand's together and she splashed some of the water on her face.   
  
Hot water splashing against her face was a good feeling. She splashed her face again and spat some water that seeped into her mouth. Raven picked up her washcloth and wiped off the excess water that dripped. Raven then splashed her face with more water to make sure all the black lines were gone as she walked back into her room as she wiped her face.   
  
Raven sat back down on her bed and pulled up her boot's to make sure there were comfortably on. She had to do a lot of walking. Raven then pulled open another drawer by her bed and pulled out a little bracelet with little crosses around it.   
  
She cupped it on her left wrist and made sure it wasn't too tight or loose. When she was done she walked back into her bathroom to look at herself. Raven looked at herself in the mirror. Raven sighed, her hair was a mess. With one wave of a telekinetic hand she made a brush come to life and combed her hair until it was soft and smooth like before.   
  
Raven walked out of her bathroom and grabbed her little bag. It was actually a purse but Raven didn't really like the name. She preferred to call something that hold's objects in a little pouch a mini-bag. Raven slung the "mini-bag" over her shoulder and walked out of her room.   
  
She turned off the light's and shut her door. After taking a few steps outside her door she went back in. She had to check for something. Raven backed into her bathroom, she had forgotten her wallet. Raven opened it up and looked at the picture of her and the whole team she had kept in her wallet.   
  
Raven smiled lightly and tossed the black wallet into her bag as she left her room. Raven ghosted through her door and locked it by pressing a few codes on the electronic lock on the outside. As she walked downstairs she could hear the boy's and Starfire shouting in the living room.   
  
Cyborg was laughing, "Ha! I've got you know there's no way your gonna get past me!"   
  
Beast Boy grunted," No fair Cy! Your cheating!"   
  
Starfire giggled as she toggled with her controller, "Please Cyborg hold still! I am to be locked on now!", Starfire pressed a few button's and the T.V. screen flashed into a orange explosion on the screen. There was a sound of a groan and Cyborg's character fell dead on the spot.   
  
Cyborg dropped his controller, a daze look crossed his face. Cyborg got up slowly and blinked a couple of times before he started hopping up and down shouting. Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire laughed.   
  
Cyborg threw a tantrum as he hopped up and down, "No! No way! How could Star take me out?! Star, you killed me!"   
  
Starfire gasped and dropped her controller. Her hands were trembling, "Cyborg! Are you undamaged? I did not mean to kill you!", Starfire cried as she picked up Cyborg with little effort. Starfire looked up to the sky, "Why?! Why?! Cyborg was a good friend. My friend was so young! Tell me Jebus! (^^ funny Simpson quote) Why Jebus? Why?!", Starfire sobbed.   
  
A anime sweat drop fell down on the other Titans heads.   
  
"Um...okay... then...", Beast Boy said.  
  
Robin whispered into Starfire's ear, "Star, you can put Cy down now. His character is dead, okay?, Not him. And it's Jesus not Jebus. Y'know the guy in that book you read who was a carpenter with a beard?"   
  
A anime sweat drop dripped down Starfire's head, "Oh.", Starfire chuckled as she dropped Cyborg on the ground. Now of course since Cyborg was made out of heavy metal, he left a large imprint of his butt in the ground. He was also stuck. Cyborg struggled with the crater he made for himself, but he was stuck in good.   
  
"C'mon, ain't no body going to help out?" , He shouted as he struggled to pull himself out.   
  
Beast Boy and Robin laughed, "Hey Cy maybe you should cut down on the chocolate for a while.", Robin joked.   
  
"Yeah, you don't want to lose your girlish figure...Mwhahahahahaah," Beast Boy laughed.   
  
Cyborg grumbled, "Yeah, yeah very funny. Now can someone give me a hand?!?!"  
  
Beast Boy snickered as he clapped his hand's.  
  
Cyborg raised a brow, "Yeah, very funny!", Cyborg shouted sarcastically. A black aura began to surround Cyborg and he was instantly plucked out of the ground. A little to fast though.   
  
It surprised him, "Whoa! Could've told me before doing that Rae."  
  
Raven raised a brow and dropped Cyborg on the couch. Cyborg landed with a thud and Beast Boy and Robin where launched into the roof from the opposite end.   
  
Raven anime sweat dropped, "Umm...oops.?"  
  
Beast Boy's and Robin's leg's dangled above the roof. "Hey Star! Star! Get us down !", Beast Boy shouted. The boy's legs began to thrash around in a comical motion. Starfire laughed and pointed at the two, "Look! Beast Boy and Robin are doing a funny dancing!"  
  
Cyborg fell backwards in laughter and pointed at his two friends. Cyborg pressed a button on his arm and between laughs he pulled out a camera in a compartment in his wrist. He clicked on the camera and took a picture of the two. "Man! This is sweet!", Cyborg laughed.   
  
Starfire giggled as she plucked the two boy's down. A little too hard though. When Starfire tugged on both of their leg's they came crashing down. Robin was quickly caught by Starfire, but Beast Boy wasn't caught as smoothly.   
  
Beast Boy flailed his arms wildly as he crashed on top of Raven. There was a loud thud as both of them hit the ground.   
  
Beast Boy shook and rubbed his head, "Geez, that hurt.", Beast Boy finally realized he had fallen on Raven.   
  
Beast Boy frantically tried to come up with a apology, "Okay, I'll just say something like, Rae I'm sorry, are you alrig...hmmm wait a minute...why are my lips numb?", he thought to himself. Beast Boy's opened his eyes and they shot up.   
  
Raven tried to grit her teeth and shout at him, but her lips wouldn't move.   
  
It was if something...was...on top of them? Raven opened up her eyes and she knew why. Beast Boy was on top of her. And not only that, their lips where together. The lightbulb's in the tower suddenly erupted into little shards again and Robin moaned, "I just finished replacing those.", He sighed.   
  
Beast Boy pulled away from the "kiss"   
  
"Well this was kind of awkward.", Beast Boy tried to chuckle, "I'll just be getting off you now."  
  
"Yeah, I really think you should be doing that.", Raven replied.   
  
Cyborg snickered in the background, "No, wait! Hold that pose!", Cyborg shouted. Beast Boy and Raven looked up and there was a bright flash. Beast Boy and Raven rubbed their eyes,  
  
"Cy! If you took a picture, I'm going to kill you!", Beast Boy shouted as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You too?", Raven snarled. Cyborg started laughing as he ran around the living room, "Man that was perfect! Mwhahahahaha! I'm gonna make copies of these and send them out to everybody!"   
  
Cyborg suddenly stopped in his tracks. A black aura was stopping him. Cyborg's feet flailed around in the air.   
  
"Hey, no fair!", he shouted as the camera in his hand was covered in black light and levitated to Raven's hand. Raven took the camera; opened the back and began to rip out the film. Cyborg laughed as he complained,  
  
"Maaaan, that could have been good black mail material."  
  
Raven glanced at the metal teen, "Whatever...I'm going out. I just wanted to let everyone know."  
  
Starfire looked out the window, "But Raven it is raining. Surely, if you were to go out now, you will be wet. Perhaps you may want to wait for it to stop?"   
  
Raven raised a brow and pulled out a umbrella, " I think I got that covered. I don't mind the rain. Now if you do not mind, I'll be going now."  
  
Starfire suddenly remembered, "Oh! Raven, I have prepared your tea. Would you like some?"  
  
Raven shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, Why not. Just leave the kettle. I'll take only one drink. I'm heading out soon.".   
  
Starfire nodded and placed a cup and the kettle on the kitchen counter. With ease, Raven lifted the kettle and poured the soothing liquid into a cup with her mind. Raven snapped her fingers and the cup immediately zipped into her hand.   
  
Raven sniffed the pleasant aroma as she closed her eyes, "Very impressive, Starfire.", Raven sipped the drink little by little till it was all gone. Raven gave a breath of satisfaction as she wiped her lips with a napkin from the coffee table. She was unaware that a certain someone was watching her.   
  
Raven heard a small whisper and turned around to find out it was Beast Boy. Beast Boy shyly stared at the floor and slowly tilted his head up to Raven. Beast Boy gulped, "Raven? I'm... , I'm sorry."   
  
Raven pouted, she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit guilty, "I know... I'm sorry too. I....just need to go out and think to myself, y'know."  
  
Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, I understand. Could you tell me where your going? Just to let me know, y'know?"  
  
Raven nodded, "Just out for a little walk then maybe I'll hit the café. Beast Boy?"  
  
"What, Raven?"  
  
"Please don't follow me. I just need time alone."  
  
Beast Boy nodded and held up a thumbs up sign,  
  
"Sure thing.", Beast Boy grinned.   
  
Raven shook her head and lightly smiled back under her cloak. Raven patted Beast Boy's shoulder, "  
  
Forgive me?"  
  
Beast Boy gave a faint smile.  
  
"Yeah I do, Raven. You forgive me?"  
  
Raven nodded, "Mm-h"  
  
Beast Boy smiled, "I guess you should go now, huh? You'll be late if don't get a move on. I'll see you later when you come back."   
  
Raven nodded," K, I'll see you later too.", Raven smiled faintly as she ghosted out the door. When Raven was gone, Beast Boy let out a large breath of relief and he fell right on his back on the spot.   
  
Beast Boy rubbed his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Beast Boy had a daze look on his face. Cyborg and the other's looked at each other then at Beast Boy. Cyborg raised a brow; he and the others walked toward him. Cyborg towered over Beast Boy, "Hey? Little buddy? Are you and the little lady, okay?"   
  
"Yes, this is quiet perplexing. Why are you and Raven apologizing to each other?", Starfire asked.   
  
Robin crossed his arm's, "What's going on, BB?"  
  
Beast Boy anime sweat dropped as he shot up and chuckled, "Nothing, Nothing at all!", with that said, Beast Boy walked over to the couch and shouted, "Hey are guy's going to play or not?!?"   
  
The others shrugged their shoulders.   
  
"Hey! Wait for us!", Cyborg shouted as he leaped unto the couch.   
  
Robin and Starfire didn't follow. Instead they stood in the living room and were talking.  
  
"Something is definitely a mist, Robin?", Starfire looked to her right and Robin nodded in reply. Robin walked to counter in the kitchen and opened up a random cereal box hidden behind a large china pot.  
  
"Now let's see what we got here.", he said as he pulled a video camera out of the box. He began to look into the recording, "K..., Star? Remember our plan about getting those two together?"   
  
Starfire nodded, "Yes, I remember, Robin."   
  
"Also remember the plan revolving around taking a hidden recording of the two so we could see the chemistry and if it was possible?", Robin asked.   
  
"Yes, Robin. I remember that too. Why do you ask.", Starfire asked.  
  
"Well I don't really think we should get involved in this sort of thing anymore." Robin said.  
  
Starfire raised a brow, "What do you mean? May I see the box of yesterday?"  
  
Robin anime sweat dropped, it's called a video camera, Star."  
  
Starfire anime sweat dropped, "Oh, my mistake. Forgive me.", Starfire laughed as she took the video camera from Robin's hands and looked into it. After a few second's, tears began to well up in her eyes, "Robin, Raven is crying..."   
  
"Look's that way.", Robin replied. Robin then felt a cold hand slap his back, "Hey what's taking you two....hey!", Cyborg point's at the camera with a grin, "That's the!", Robin clamped Cyborg's mouth, "Shhh.! BB's here!"   
  
"Oh, right", Cyborg silently whispered, "Hey Star, pass me the camera", Cyborg snatched the camera out of Star's hand and laughed as he looked into the eyepiece. His laughing expression soon changed. Cyborg's face turned grim and he shook his head, "Dawg,.....geez. That's what happened?", Cyborg asked as he passed the camera to Robin.  
  
"So thats why BB's all depressed?", Cyborg said as he folded his arms.  
  
"I think that sort of sum's it up.", Robin replied.   
  
"Robin, I do not think it is right to involve ourselves any further. They must solve things on their own. It seems evident that they have the "feeling" for each other. It would not be right for us to interfere any longer."  
  
Cyborg nodded, "Perky girl has a point. Dawg, we got stay out of this.", Cyborg took the tape out of the video camera and in a swift motion, he crushed it into little pieces.  
  
"Good idea, Cy. We can't mention this ever again. Deal?",Robin put his hand in the middle.  
  
"It is to be.", Starfire replied as she placed a hand over Robin's.   
  
Cyborg did the same thing, "Same here...."  
  
"Hey! What's taking you guy's so long!", Beast Boy shouted as he entered the living room. The trio jumped up in surprise and Robin tossed the camera to Cyborg who clumsily tossed it from hand to hand before he hid it behind his back.  
  
"Nothing's wrong dude! Um, how about we go play some game station now!", Cyborg gave a fake laugh, "Ha-Ha-Ha. (A real fake laugh,) HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA HAH!"   
  
Beast Boy raised a brow, "Dude, what is up with you?"   
  
"Oh! Nothing. Hahahhaha! I um... you and......uh..look a whale!", Cyborg said in a desperate attempt to distract Beast Boy's attention, pointed out the window.   
  
"Oh, god, he can't be that stupid to fall for that.", Cyborg said to himself. But to Cyborg's surprise......  
  
"A whale! Where! WHERE!", Beast Boy looks over his shoulder.  
  
Cyborg anime sweat dropped, "Um...uh..out the window?"  
  
Beast Boy's eyes lit up as he ran toward to the living room. Cyborg let out a breath of relief and tossed the camera back to Robin, "Dude, I can't believe he fell for that."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. There's only one person gullible enough to believe that. Right, Starfire? Starfire?", Robin looked to his right where she was before but she was gone and was at the window with Beast Boy.   
  
She was helping him find the whale, "There, Beast Boy! I think I see it!", Starfire exclaimed. Cyborg rubbed his forehead, "Geez, Rob?"   
  
"What?", Robin asked.   
  
"You've still got lots of things to teach that girl." Robin nodded, "I know, I know. She's still new here, cut her some slack.", Robin smiled as he looked at the his two friends at the window. Robin walked back to the living room but he turned around, "Hey Cy. Don't forget to get rid of the rest of that tape."  
  
Cyborg nodded, "Sure, Rob.", as Robin turned around Cyborg put the video camera on the top cup board. That's were they usually kept it. Now for the tape. Cy opened up the trash dispenser and looked into it. He then looked at the tape in his hands. Cyborg let out a sigh, "Geez, there is to much going on in this house.", Cyborg shook his head as he tossed in the remains of the video in the dispenser.   
  
He pressed the button on the trash dispenser and there were crunching noises as the dispenser began to crush the remains.   
  
Cyborg stuck his hands at his sides, "Man, it sucks not being able to have pockets. I really need to buy pants that won't rip every time I sit.", Cyborg closed his eyes as he whistled a silent tune to himself while the dispenser crushed the remains in the background. Cyborg walked only a couple of steps before he placed his arms behind his head and sighed,   
  
"Man, what is going on in this tower?  
  
WOW! ^^;; I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF BORING. I'M REAL SORRRY IF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS. I TRIED TO DO REAL GOOD ON THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND PLEASE REVIEW.   
  
(PLEASE REVIEW)  
  
IT'LL BE NICE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. WELL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: RAVEN IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING REAL NICE AND HELP SOMEONE OUT. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO? THEN READ MY NEXT CHAPTER ^^  
  
OKAY THAT IS ALL THE INFO YOU GET   
  
SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.   
  
"Ai & Heiwa!" 


	12. Session 12

HEY GUYZ AND GALZ HAVE YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER? WELL DON'T WORRY BECAUSE HERE IT IS!  
  
OH! DID ANYONE SEE "Teen Titans" last week? IT WAS THAT FIRST EPISODE WITH "Terra"  
  
WELL THERE IS NO TIME TO TALK ABOUT HER NOW. BUT PLEASE READ MY "LAST WORDS" AT THE BOTTOM. I'LL TALK ABOUT HER THERE. PLEASE READ IT AND THINK ABOUT IT. K, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. ^^ THANK YOU.   
  
WELL HERE'S MY NEW CHAPTER.   
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.   
  
(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW) HAH! YOU READ THE PARENTHESIS.  
  
^^ SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANK YOU. ^^  
  
Session 12: Peter Pan   
  
It was a cold night outside in the city. Scattered fliers and pieces of paper flittered in the wind as the moon hanged lazily in the night sky. Basking everyone in it's light. The shrouding clouds that circled around it also gave the painted stars which scattered the sky a more peaceful look. It never have been more beautiful..., but a certain someone didn't have enough time to notice.   
  
The night was young and teenage couples strolled in the park holding each other in their arms. Hugging each other in their own warm embraces. There was also laughing and smiles on peoples face's as they walked past one another. Everywhere a person would turn too in the park would be greeted by a friendly wave or "How do you do.", by some friendly stranger passing by.   
  
A lonely figure walked along this park sidewalk that was littered with several hundred dry leaves. It was cold, she folded her arms together and tucked them underneath her cloak. Her hood, hiding her face from the bitter cold that breezed along her gray porcelain cheeks. The young girl exhaled a breath of cold air and she rubbed her chap lips. The cold was like a series of nails grazing across her a skin. It was that cold, but it was nothing compared to the one she felt inside.  
  
She pulled out a black lip balm and moistened her lips. She gave a quiet pucker and put the cap back and then she noticed a happy teen couple passing her by. She watched as they passed behind her and she began to wonder if anyone would ever hold her like that. Somebody to hold her like the people in the park have. Raven shut her eyes and sighed as she walked along the gray cobblestone sidewalk again. Her footsteps echoing behind her.   
  
Raven walked a couple of blocks, passing joggers and couples and after walking for so long, decided to rest on a little wooden park bench. It was rickety but it would do. Raven cleared a couple of leaves that scattered along the bench and took a seat. She removed the hood over her head and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Raven had chosen a park bench that was under a old street lamp that occasionally flickered on and off. She looked up to the lamp and observed a couple of moths battering senselessly into and around the glowing lamp.   
  
Raven leaned back into the chair and began to think to herself. She began to think about her emotions again and what they had said,  
  
"This is crazy.... changing the future? How well can one person do that?", Raven asked herself.   
  
Raven sighed as she gazed at the flickering lights from the lamp above her again. "What do I do?", she asked herself. Raven sniffled and then winced as she tried to hold back the tear coming on, "  
  
What can I do?", She asked herself again. Raven wiped away the tear as she closed her eyes.   
  
Her lips began trembling from the cold and she began to mutter something under breath.   
  
She began to whisper, "Mother use to say....,"  
  
"That if you hope...you'll find a way....," Raven rubbed her hands together, "But my mother never danced through a fire shower....," Raven raised a brow with half lid eyes. She tried to remember where she had heard this from. She closed her eyes again. She knew that she had heard from someone a long time ago, a real long time ago...   
  
Raven slowly opened her eyes as she finally remembered from who she heard it from. It was,.... ..It was from her mother Raven remembered that her mother use to sing this song whenever she was by herself. And a young Raven could always be found following her mother's hauntingly beautiful voice.   
  
Raven tried to recollect her memories about her mother...the song was actually one of those only things that was good about her mother. One of the best qualities about her mother was that she had such a beautiful voice...and could she ever sing.   
  
Raven tried to remember the words but she faintly could recall them. But she did know most of it. Raven decided to recite her mother's song once again. Raven didn't exactly remember the words...but she could improvise with some words of her own,   
  
(Read the song and/or poem if you like)  
  
I don't fell a thing  
  
but I start remembering  
  
That day's are just moments   
  
Turned to hours.   
  
Mother use to say  
  
If you want you'll find a way   
  
But my mother never danced  
  
Through a fire shower.   
  
I'm walking in the rain  
  
In the rain, in the rain  
  
Is it right or is it wrong  
  
Is it here where I belong  
  
I don't hear a sound  
  
Silent faces in the ground  
  
Quiet screams but I   
  
refuse to listen  
  
If there is a hell  
  
Then I'm sure bet this is how it smelt  
  
This is just a dream....  
  
Or is it?   
  
Is it here where I belong?  
  
Why am I still here....  
  
looking for my emeralds.  
  
I'm walking in the rain  
  
In the rain, I feel so alone...  
  
And for some reason   
  
I think of you...  
  
with me...at home....   
  
Raven wiped a tear that dripped down her cheek but when she heard a faint clapping behind her, she quickly held her tears and turned to see who was behind her. Behind her, Raven found a poorly dressed brown haired little girl waving at her, smiling, "That's a very nice song, lady.", The little girl smiled and immediately took a seat next to Raven, "Do you know any more song's?", The young girl asked.   
  
Raven raised a brow, "Little girl, you shouldn't really be eavesdropping on people. Doing things like that may get you in trouble...but you do have nice taste. That song is actually special.   
  
The little girl anime sweat dropped, " I...do not know how special it is to you, but it was still nice either way."  
  
Raven chuckled, "Thanks, that's nice of you."  
  
The girl took a closer seat next to Raven and looked up to her where she could see Raven's face better in the light. The little girl gasped as she saw who it was, "Wait a minute! Your Raven, aren't you?", The little girl giggled and pointed herself on the chest with her forefinger, "Hi! I'm a big fan! My name is Ally!", The little girl smiled sweetly as she swung her little legs back and forth on the rickety park bench.   
  
Raven smiled, "You have a nice smile, Ally. Nice meeting you. So how old are you? A little girl like you shouldn't be out this late alone".   
  
Raven began to grow curious in why such a little girl was in the park at night. Ally smiled and stood up on the bench and pointed herself in the chest this time with her thumb, "I'm 5 in a half year's old. Just 8 more years till I'm a teenager like you."  
  
"Cute... but you didn't answer my other question. I've got another question though, where's your mom?", Raven asked.  
  
Ally sat back down and pouted, "I don't know..."  
  
"Bout your Dad?", Raven asked.   
  
"I don't know either..", Ally sniffled, "I don't have any parents."  
  
Raven looked at the child, "Poor kid. She's an orphan. And by the way she's dressed, she's probably not getting taken good care of.", Raven said to herself.   
  
Raven placed her arm over her shoulder, "So Ally, where do you live?".   
  
Ally wiped away a tear, " Here for now. I ran away from my orphanage."   
  
"Which one? There's only one around here even remotely close to this park and that's the one downtown, right? That's the closest one near here, right?", Raven asked.  
  
Ally nodded, "Uh-huh. I hate it there. All those peoples are mean to me. The other kids too. I didn't like it so I ran here."  
  
"How long have you been here?", Raven asked.   
  
Ally held up her fingers, "About 3 days I think.", Ally replied as she sniffled. Raven couldn't help but feel a little sad. She could also say she had no mother or father. I mean what kind of parent's were they to her? Her father was a demon bent on ruling the world. While her mother...well she wasn't much of one herself. Raven could almost...relate to this little girl.   
  
"Ally, I think it would be best if you head back to your orphanage. You can't stay out here. It's dangerous."  
  
Ally burst into tears and hugged Raven, "No please! Don't bring my back there. They'll beat me for running away. Please don't send me back!", Ally sobbed as she wrapped her tiny arms as far as they could around Raven's waist. Raven was a bit surprised by the sudden action but she sort of figured this is what would happen. Raven wrapped her arms around Ally and rubbed the girl's head, "It's okay Ally... Don't be scared."   
  
Ally wiped away a tear and looked up to Raven, "But you do not understand. They are not nice people. The only time I have to myself is when I sleep. That was the only place they couldn't boss me around. That's was the only thing I can look forward to. And we do lot's of work everyday and we barely eat in the afternoon..."   
  
Raven rubbed the back of her head, "Wow... that is bad. This is like one of those Shirley Temple movies...weird..., but Ally, I'm sorry. I don't know what you else you can do. It has to be colder out here and not to mention very scary at night for you? I mean what happens to you if it rains?"   
  
"I don't know...", Ally replied.   
  
"Where do you sleep at night?", Raven asked.  
  
Ally pouted, "Maybe tonight on this bench we are sitting on.".   
  
Raven shook her head, " Do you at least have a blanket or something to keep you warm at night, or anything?"   
  
Ally pouted, " I use the newspaper... people leave behind."  
  
Raven snapped her fingers, "See, it is dangerous here after all isn't it?"   
  
"I-I guess so.", Ally replied.   
  
Raven chuckled and rubbed Ally's head. Raven dug into her "bag" ( remember, she doesn't like to call it a purse. Well back to the story. ^^;;)  
  
"Ally, here's 50 dollars, you can use it when you get back to your orphan home. I don't know what your going to use it for, but I guess it'll come in handy", Raven pulled opened Ally's hand and placed the money in her palm. Ally shook her head, "Raven, I'm sorry. I can't take this. It wouldn't be-", Raven placed a forefinger on her lip's.  
  
"Ally...., you can't stay here. I bet it gets real lonely here at night, right?".   
  
Ally nodded her head as she sniffled, "It does. It's also so scary.".  
  
Raven rubbed the girl's head, "Don't worry about it. It's only pocket change anyway. Take my money. Don't worry I'll help take care of you, I promise."  
  
Ally looked up to Raven, "Really? Promise?".   
  
Raven nodded, "Promise.".   
  
Ally gave a faint smile, "I'm not so sure, You won't anyone hurt me, will you?".   
  
Raven smiled lightly, "Don't worry about it. Now go on, I know what orphanage your talking about. I'll be there."  
  
Ally hopped off the park bench and smiled at Raven, "Thank you very much, Raven. This is one of the nicest thing's anyone has ever done for me.".  
  
Raven nodded, "Hey Ally, it's pretty late...how about I have a friend help drop you off?"  
  
"Really? Okay!", Ally smiled and pulled Raven up by her hand, "Let's go, Raven.".   
  
Raven got up from the park bench and started to escort Ally out of the park. Ally kept a firm grip on Raven's palm and skipped down the sidewalk with her. After walking a few blocks down, Ally asked Raven a question. "Hey Raven?"  
  
"What?", Raven asked.   
  
"Where are we going?", Ally asked.   
  
"We're going down to a local café.", Raven replied back.  
  
"Ka-fee? What's that?"  
  
Raven playfully rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how nice she was being to someone. "Well a café is a place where I go to relax. I think you'll think so too. It's very nice."  
  
Ally smiled, "If you say so. I'll go where you'll go."  
  
Raven shrugged her shoulder's and smiled lightly again, "I'm not exactly sure if that's a good thing or not."  
  
Ally raised a brow but giggled when she finally got the joke. Ally hugged Raven's arm, "You have to be one of the nicest peoples I ever know."  
  
Raven gave awkward smile. She's never been referred as being one of the nicest people since it was due to her solace personality, "Thanks, that's sweet."   
  
Raven then stopped in her tracks. A idea popped into her head. Maybe she could make this trip more enjoyable, "Um, Ally?"  
  
"What? Raven?"   
  
"It's going to take to long to go on foot....so how about we fly?"   
  
Ally's eyes lit up, "Really! Really, REALLY?!".   
  
Raven nodded her head, "Why not?".  
  
Ally hopped up and down, "Thank you! Thank you! I always wanted to fly. This is soooo coooly.", Ally said as she twirled around in little circles.  
  
Raven raised a brow and grinned, "Okay, I guess your real excited about this. Well listen carefully. All you have to do is say a few magic words and hold on to my wrist tightly. If you think you can fly, then you can. Just believe...", Raven rubbed her head and chuckled, "Now I'm starting to sound like Peter Pan."  
  
"Oooooo, I love that story!", Ally shouted as she clapped her hands.   
  
"Well okay then. Ally give me your hand and hold on tight.", Raven said.   
  
Ally nodded and did what she was told, "Now what?"  
  
"Now just say Azareth Metrion Zinthos. On the count of three, we both say it. K?"  
  
Ally nodded her head, "K."  
  
"Okay, get ready. 1...2...3!   
  
Ally closed her eyes,-"Azareth Metrion Zinthos!".   
  
Ally suddenly could feel a rush of air blow beneath her feet and when she opened her eyes she was floating. Ally smiled, "This is... really cooly..."   
  
Raven nodded her head, "Okay, now just hang on. We'll be there in a flash."   
  
Ally smiled, "Let's go!"   
  
Raven nodded in reply and the two glided into the air. Gliding further away from the park and the only thing you could see where their backs getting smaller and smaller as they touched the clouds.   
  
AWWWW.......RAVEN IS GOING TO HELP THAT ORPHAN GIRL. WELL I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF SO-SO....BUT HEY. IT'S ALL LEADING UP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. ^^   
  
I MEAN, WHAT DO YOU REALLY THINK? HEY GUESS WHAT? AFTER CHECKING MY REVIEWS I FOUND OUT THAT THE MOST CHAPTER PEOPLE ENJOYED WAS THE ONE WITH Beast boy IN HIS UNDERWEAR ^^. THAT'S SESSION # 5  
  
HEY WHILE YOUR REVIEWING CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT WAS YOUR FAVE CHAPTER? IT WOULD BE REAL NICE TO KNOW.   
  
THANKS! ^^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.   
  
HMM.....  
  
OH! BY THE WAY. DID ANYONE WATCH "Teen Titans- Terra" WHICH PREMIERED ON   
  
1/4/04 ON SATURDAY? I KNOW SOME OF YOU HATE THE PAIRING OF Beast Boy & Terra.   
  
BUT WHAT DID YOU GUY'S REALLY THINK OF IT WHEN YOU MET Terra?  
  
THOUGH I DID KIND OF HATE HER.....I HATE TO ADMIT THAT I THOUGHT SHE WAS KIND OF FUNNY.  
  
DID ANYONE AT LEAST THOUGHT SHE WAS FUNNY? OR WAS I THE ONLY ONE? THE ONE THING I NOTICED ABOUT Terra, IS THAT SHE SEEMS VERY LAID BACK AND...UNUSUALLY SKINNY....   
  
VERY SKINNY ACTUALLY. ANOTHER THING THAT BOTHERED ME WAS...SHE SAID SHE LIVED IN A CAVE? ^^ I BET SHE HADN'T HAD A GOOD BATH IN A LONG WHILE. SHE DOESN'T EVEN SEEM SHY.   
  
^^ I MEAN, C'MON. SHE FELL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH WITH NOTHING BUT A ROBE ON AND SHE DID THAT WITH 3 GUYS IN THE ROOM. SHE ALSO SEEMS TO HAVE VERY UNUSUAL TASTE....^^;; SHE ATE Starfire's SHUSHI AND ICE CREAM FLAVORED FUNGI?  
  
EWWW...... BUT YET... I WONDER HOW IT WOULD TASTE...^^;; YEAH I KNOW IT'S WEIRD BUT...I REALLY WONDER HOW IT WOULD TASTE....  
  
WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND MAYBE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF "Terra" WHEN YOU REVIEW.   
  
WELL, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, AND READ AND REVIEW SOME MORE.   
  
THANK YOU! ^^  
  
"Ai & Heiwa!"  
  
^^ v  
  
Ps. Yeah, i know "Oro". I know what it means. It's a Kenshin thing, y'know. ^^ 


	13. Session 13

OKAY HERE'S MY NEW CHAPTER! WELL YOU READ WHAT HAPPENED IN Session 10  
  
SO NOW READ WHAT HAPPENED NEXT. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE END. OH YEAH I BETTER GIVE YOU GUYS A LITTLE HEAD'S UP  
  
YOU HAVE TO HAVE READ CHAPTER 3 OR 4 TO REMEMBER WHO "Melissa" IS IF YOU FORGOT. CAUSE SHE'LL BE IN THE CHAPTER. HEY, WHILE YOUR REVIEWING, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT "Melissa"  
  
KAY, THANKS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND  
  
(Read my word's at the bottom)  
  
THANKS! ^^  
  
Session 13: Bath house  
  
At the "Blue Moon" café, Melissa (If you don't know her then please refer to chapter 3 or 4) sat up stage playing her acoustic guitar. The young woman dressed in a all pink outfit. A pink hat, pink jeans, pink shoes, a pink shirt, pink shades, the outfit was entirely pink. Melissa grinned as she bobbed her head up and down to the strumming of her guitar.  
  
She had her guitar case open in front of her stool and it was filled to the brim with money from the crowd. She was good, very good at the acoustic. She was playing a rather upbeat tune but then she toned it down a bit to something that resembled the blues. It was a sad tune, but it was good. (If you ever heard or seen Johnny Cash's last music video, then it sort of sound's like that)   
  
Melissa strummed the last note on her guitar and as the last string strung, she bowed to her audience. The teens in the café all stood up and clapped for her. Melissa flashed a wide smile, "Thank you! You guys are so nice!", Melissa pick's up her guitar case filled with cash, "Whoa! This is kind of heavy." she said as she began to wobble off the stage. " Man, you guys are real nice!", Melissa laughed. Melissa bowed once more as she hopped off stage. She danced toward her table and picked up her can of soda she had on the table and let out a satisfying smack as she drank it down.   
  
Melissa smiled as she balanced the empty can on her forefinger. Melissa heard a bell ring by the front door and looked to see who it was. She peered over her can and casually tossed it behind her. The can spiraled in the air as it went to its designated area, the recycling bin. Melissa could see a indigo hood and she immediately knew who it was. Melissa waved and smiled at Raven who was walking through the front door.  
  
Melissa then looked to the little girl by Raven's side. Melissa rubbed her head as she saw the little girl trying to hide behind Raven. Raven saw Melissa and waved back to her. Raven walked over Melissa and pulled up a chair. Raven pulled out another chair and she let Ally take a seat.   
  
Melissa smiled, "So whose the kid?"  
  
"Found her in the park.", Raven replied as she pulled back the hood on her head.   
  
"Oh..., is she a run away?", Melissa asked.   
  
Raven nodded and rubbed Ally's head, "Yup, good guess. She's from that orphanage downtown."   
  
Melissa gulped, " N-Not the one downtown?."  
  
"Why?", Ally asked.   
  
Melissa stammered, "That's where I came from. T-That place is horrible! Is that witch, Ms. Brown still there?"  
  
Ally nodded back and placed her head on her folded arms on the table.   
  
Melissa grunted and placed her head on table as well, "God! I can't believe that old bat is still alive!"  
  
"So...that place is bad?", Raven asked.   
  
Melissa and Ally looked at Raven, "You can't believe how bad!", Melissa said.   
  
"Real bad!", Ally replied.   
  
Melissa wrapped a arm around Ally, "We can't let this girl go back, Raven."  
  
"So what should we do then?", Raven asked.   
  
Melissa rubbed her chin, "Now that's a good question. Ah! How about I just take her home with me?"  
  
Raven raised a brow, "Yeah...that sounds good...despite the fact after 2 days the orphanage will be looking for her. Then you'll be charged with kid napping if the police catch you."  
  
Melissa pouted as Ally watch the two teens discuss her future. "I don't suppose you can just adopt me?", Ally asked. Raven and Melissa looked at her.  
  
"Not bad an idea but I think Melissa is a little to young to adopt you.", Raven replied.   
  
Ally frowned, "Hmm..well what about-"  
  
Raven coughed, "Sorry, not old enough either, only 15. No exceptions even if I am a Titan."  
  
"Ahhh...but Raven I think you've forgotten something.", Melissa snickered.   
  
"And what would that be?", Raven asked.   
  
Melissa leaned back into her chair, "According to city rules, the adopter had to be at least 10 years older than the adoptee. And I am 16. How old is Ally?"  
  
Ally smiled, "I'm 5!"  
  
Raven shook her head, "Can you really support her? You live with your grandparent's right? Do you think they'll let you adopt someone so... unexpectedly. "  
  
Melissa nodded, "F'sure! They're cool. Even If I can't adopt her, my grandfather would happily agree."  
  
"Why would he?", Raven asked.   
  
" Hey, my gramps been in that orphanage before believe it or not. Yup, he's even been there during WWII."  
  
"Sooooo you're going to adopt me?", Ally asked.  
  
Melissa nodded and smiled, "You bet...little sis. I don't think it would be right for you to call me Mommy if my gramps does it.", Melissa snickered.   
  
Ally smiled, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Ally laughed as she leaped from her seat and hugged Melissa around the neck, "Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
Melissa anime sweat dropped, "Yeah, hey no sweat. We'll go over the first thing tomorrow. You can bunk at my house till then."  
  
Raven raised a brow and grinned, "So there is a happy ending for everybody isn't there."   
  
Melissa and Ally smiled, "Better believe it!"  
  
Raven gave another grin as she pointed to the stool tables, "Well now that we're all acquainted, how about we got some lattes? A little something to warm you up, Ally?"  
  
"Um, okay. I've always wanted to know how that coffee stuff tasted.", Ally replied.  
  
"I'll get the drink's.", Melissa said as she stood up and walked over to the mahogany counter.   
  
When Melissa came back with the drinks, the trio of girls began to chat, a little girl talk. About some random stuff, music, clothes... boys. That was the one particular subject that Melissa loved to talk about.   
  
Little hearts swirled around Melissa's head as she sighed dreamily, "I just love those boys who are the solitary type. There so, so .....mmmmmhhhh.......All they do is listen to you talk and I love it when I'm in control. I get to make the first move I get to make sure he's mine. I'm the dominant one in the relationship.", Melissa snickered, "I wanna make him beg."   
  
Ally giggled as she covered her mouth.   
  
"Hey, I know your kind of young, Ally. But what kind of boy with you like?", Melissa asked.   
  
Ally giggled, " I don't know. But... I think I like Ashton Kutcher."   
  
Melissa laughed, "Awww..it figures. That guy is sooo cute! Can't believe he's going out with that 40 year old chick. What's her name? Um...", Melissa snaps her fingers, "I think it's Demi Moore."  
  
Raven nodded, "Yeah that's her.", Raven said as she sipped her latte.   
  
Melissa smiled, "So what about you and Beast Boy? I guess the funny type is your thing?"   
  
Raven shook her head, "No, I don't really like funny guys. But there's something about him I just can't put my finger on. He's just....so different? Different than other guy I knew, y'know"  
  
Melissa smiled, "Different, huh? Are you sure you guys weren't on a date the last time I saw you two?"   
  
A anime sweat drop dripped down Ravens head as she went back to sipping her latte. Melissa raised a brow, she could see a faint blush spreading on her cheeks and she was sure it wasn't because of the coffee.   
  
Ally giggled, "I like Beast Boy. He can turn into a kitty."   
  
Melissa snickered, "So is there something going on? You know you like Beast Boy. You do.....don't you?  
  
Raven sighed, "Do you think I am?"   
  
Melissa shrugged her shoulder's, "Hmm....Yes!. But.... even though I've known you long. I probably don't know much enough to be sure."  
  
Raven sighed again and the look on her face told Melissa that she didn't want to talk about boys anymore. Melissa bit her lip and tried thinking of a new subject to bring up so it would change Raven's mind to something else. Melissa knew that Raven didn't want to discuss boys anymore.   
  
"So.....I had this weird dream last night where I was in this Japanese bath house. I was in the tub and it was filled with this cool herbal water, k? Then all of a sudden I saw these two hot guys come into the room. And guess what? They had nothing but robes on. They suddenly both jumped into my tub to join me. I was embarrassed at first, well because I didn't have anything on in the tub. But I wanted them badly so when they asked, I let them double f-"   
  
Raven coughed loudly "Melissa!?!", Raven points to Ally. "Minor!".  
  
A anime sweat drop dripped down Melissa laughed, "Heh-heh, sorry. I guess I got a little carried away. So....what did you dream of last night, Rae?"  
  
Raven raised a brow, "Nothing particular.....and definitely nothing like yours.", Raven replied.  
  
"Oooo...so its good enough for you to be hiding something... it's something good isn't it?", Melissa asked excitedly as she rested her head on the palm of her hand.   
  
."K' mon Raven, tell us what you dreamed last night.", Ally asked as she began to swing her legs in the chair she was in.   
  
Raven sighed, "Do I really have to?".   
  
Melissa and Ally nodded with smiles on their faces. Raven sighed again.  
  
"Okay then. Well, I did have this sort of dream. Well it was in my head anyway. So I guess, technically, you can call it a dream."  
  
"So then what happened?", Melissa asked.   
  
"Well um...I was in this dark place and I was on a large floating rock in the middle on nowhere. And in the middle of this particular rock there was a big tree. A big black tree that was twisted and bent into different directions. The tree was full of black apples and I was offered one of them. I refused it though and.....that's all I can tell you...sorry."  
  
Ally didn't say a thing and neither did Melissa. A anime sweat drop dripped down Raven's head, "I told you it was weird."   
  
Melissa nodded, "Okay....very interesting?.", Melissa said , "Hey Rae? Do you know what the tree mean's?"  
  
Raven shook her head, "No, I racked my brain just trying to figure it out. Do you know?"   
  
Melissa rubbed her chin, "Yeah I think so...you wanna know what it means?"  
  
Raven nodded her head in reply.   
  
"Kay then.", Melissa said as she sipped her latte again. Melissa pushed up her glasses and began to tell Raven what she knew.  
  
OKAY, THAT'S THE END OF THIS SESSION. WELL GET READY FOR THE NEXT SESSION. IT'LL BE COMING UP SOON. Ooo...DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE APPLE MEANS? THEN TELL ME WHEN YA REVIEW. ^^  
  
BUT NOW I'LL TAKE THIS TIME TO ANSWER A FEW OF YOUR QUESTIONS AND/OR REPLIES. I THINK YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE WHEN I ANSWER THESE.   
  
1) Laserai: ^^;; sorry. I haven't been able to read other fic's because I've been to busy writing mine. Real sorry. When this fic. Is done I'll make sure to read it. This also goes for anyone who would have liked to have me read their fic.   
  
2)Okay, I know some people want their questions answered, but I will answer all questions in the finale. So you gotta read and review the last chapter if you want to see my answer/reply.   
  
3) Uh..I um...eat donuts. ^^ Sorry I have no third category yet.   
  
WELL ANYWAY, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
(Also for those people who haven't reviewed yet but have read, please review. Just to tell me that I'm doing good at least. You don't have to say a lot)   
  
WELL I GUESS BESIDES THAT I GUESS I'LL JUST ASK YOU, WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT "Teen Titans" 1/31/03 "Only Human"  
  
WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT IT? WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT Cyborg...  
  
HOW THE HECK DID "Atlas" POP OUT OF NOWHERE FROM THE T.V. SCREEN!?  
  
WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WHEN YOU REVIEW.   
  
"AI & HEIWA"  
  
^^ v   
  
By the way, were finally going to see Raven being afraid! And it's because of some horror flick! That's going to be good! In fact the time this Session is up, it'll probably be on! So i'm going to watch it now! Tell me whatyou think about the new episode of TT where Raven is scared, kk? 


	14. Session 14

WELL HEY THERE! IT IS I "A.N.D"  
  
WELL HOW'S IT GOING? WELL YOU GUYZ AND GALZ BEEN ASKING FOR THIS! AND NOW YOUR GOING TO GET IT! YOUR GOING TO FIND OUT THE MEANING BEHIND THE APPLE!   
  
WOW! FINALLY, RIGHT?  
  
AND WOW, GLAD THAT SOME OF Y'ALL LIKE   
  
"Melissa & Ally"  
  
NICE REVIEWS FROM Y'ALL  
  
BUT I'D LIKE TO HERE SOME MORE. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, THEN IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE MY FIC IS UNWORTHY.   
  
u___u  
  
SO PLEASE REVIEW. ^^  
  
THANKS!  
  
WELL HERE'S MY NEW CHAPTER, PLEASE ENJOY  
  
(Hey, besides reviewing, tell me what you think about the new TT episode with "Kitten"  
  
She seemed nice at first, but now I think she's mean...well anyway tell me when you review)  
  
Session 14: Discovery Channel  
  
Melissa nodded in reply, "Sure do, I know what it means, Rae."  
  
Melissa cracked her fingers, "Weeellll, firstly your tree is a symbol for woman, happiness and change. But what erks me is that the tree was twisted black? Black is the color of anxiety, nervousness and warning? And if it had black apples, then that isn't good at all. That means betrayal. Rae, I think someone doesn't like you. Like a pum-pum-pum villain or something?" Melissa said as she wavered her fingers.   
  
Raven raised a brow, "A villain? Melissa, I take down them down for a living. Of course lots of bad guys would hate me."  
  
Melissa shook her head, "No, I mean betrayal by someone you trust. But since you turned down the apple, you could find out whose going to back stab you....but what do I know? I just got that off "Discovery Channel" last night!", Melissa laughed.   
  
A anime sweat drop dripped down Ravens head again as someone did the *phi- tit-ts* on the drums on stage.  
  
"Well, that was convenient.", Melissa laughed.  
  
"Wow...and for a moment there I thought you were serious.", Raven said sarcastically. Ally giggled and laughed along with Melissa.  
  
"You guy's are really two of a kind, y'know?", Raven said.   
  
"We know!", They both laughed as they wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders.   
  
"Yeah...,I know you too will go along nicely.", Raven said as she leaned back in her chair and smiled at the two.  
  
Melissa wiped a tear as she laughed, "S-So anything else you wanna talk about? I've got to be going home soon.", Melissa flicked her wrist and checked her watch, "It's almost like 11:00. Don't forget I need to get lil' Ally to my grandparents. My gram-gram (grandma) should be picking us up soon."  
  
"11:00, huh? I'll have to go in a while, also. Those guys should be wondering what took me so long for a night stroll. I should probably go now.", Raven got up from her chair and began to leave.... but then she remembered something she forgot to ask. She sat back down, "Melissa? How would make up after you fought with someone?"  
  
Melissa grinned, "Ooooo....make up, huh? Well....let me think about it...you could always buy the person a gift or something?"  
  
Raven shook her head as she crossed her leg's and folded her arms across her chest. She did this every time she was either worried or bored in most situations "Somehow, I do not think a gift may be good enough. Do you have anything else?"  
  
"Well...you can always give him a make-up kiss, y'know?" Melissa asked inquisitively as she puckered her lips.  
  
Raven anime sweat dropped as she waved her hands, "Kiss? Sorry, but I don't think I can do that."   
  
Melissa quirked her brow slyly, "Oooo...so Beast Boy won't get one?"  
  
"I don't know, yet." She awkwardly replied as she scratched her head.   
  
Melissa snickered, "Aha! So it is, Beast Boy!" she said out load as she stood up and pointed at her. The music in the cafe began to slow down and stop. The crowd of teens sitting in their seats all turned their attentions to Melissa. A low cricket chirp echoed through out the room.  
  
Melissa could feel a hot blush flush to her cheeks. She rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, folks. Heh-heh. Didn't mean to interrupt." She said as she held up a thumb's up sign.  
  
The crowd of teens shrugged their shoulders and continued to whatever they were recently doing. The music got cut back on and Melissa let out a embarrassing breath of relief.  
  
Raven quirked a brow, " So, I guess that'll show you for having such a big mouth."   
  
Melissa rubbed the back of her head again and smiled. " Well, yeah it's a habit. So what happened?"   
  
Raven tucked a palm underneath her chin as she made imaginary circles with her finger on the coffee table, " You really are stubborn aren't you?"  
  
Melissa shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she innocently replied, "I don't know. You tell me."  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it. But besides that I've had one confusing vision."  
  
"K, it's alright. You don't have to say anything if you don't wanna...but you've sparked my troublesome curious mind. Vision, huh?"  
  
Raven rubbed the side of her nose, "Well it was pretty weird. I don't suppose you can answer this one for me?"  
  
Melissa folded her arms behind her head, "Hey, I can do that shoot."  
  
Raven cleared her throat, "Well it was sort of stupid. It was the whole "destroy" everything cliche. You know, like someone wanted to destroy the world?"  
  
Melissa quirked a brow as she counted on her fingers, "You mean like Knives from Trigun? Or Vincent from Cowboy Bebop? Or like the wicked witch of the w-?"  
  
"Yeah sure let's go with one of those guys.", Raven interruptted.  
  
"But the witch is a girl?", Melissa replied.  
  
"Fine, just whoever. Just tell me if you were the only who could stop it? Would you? Even if it meant sacrificing your um...let's say closet friend?", Raven asked. Slightly annoyed by Melissa's nonsense.  
  
Melissa cocked her brow and pondered why Raven would ask such a question. She sat back in her chair "It depends I guess."  
  
"Depends on what?", Raven asked as folded her arms on the table.  
  
"Depends if your friend will be alright in the end? He will still be alive, right?" Melissa asked  
  
Raven nodded, "Sure but what if Bea- I mean that friend forgets you in the process?"  
  
"Well you can-" Melissa was cut off as a car horn outside beeped several times. It was a novelty horn and it was a quacking duck?   
  
Melissa picked up her guitar on the floor and slung it over her shoulder, "Sorry, Rae I got to talk to you later. C'mon, Ally. My gram is here."  
  
Ally nodded, "K, bye Raven. It was really nice that you helped me." she said as she waved at her.   
  
Melissa got up and took Ally's hand. Melissa got up from her chair but Raven grabbed her back , "Melissa, you have to tell me. What would you do?"  
  
Melissa rubbed her chin, "Rae? Is this really important or something?" she asked as a anime sweat drop dripped down her head. The quacking horn outside quacked louder. " Rae, my gram is waiting. And I don't know what I'd do. That's a hard call."  
  
Ally turned around and smiled, "That's easy, Raven. Just make sure when it's over, you remember to remind him in the end."  
  
Melissa nodded at Ally, "Hey, nice answer. Couldn't come up with that. Ya see, Rae? Just remind him. Don't know why you asked me such a weird question...but whatever. Hope nothing like that happens to you." Melissa held up a peace sign, " Well, see you later. My grams won't stop honking till I get out there, y'know."   
  
"Yeah..sure. See you guys later.", Raven said as she waved good bye to her friends.   
  
"Same to you.", Melissa replied back.   
  
The door swung creakily back and forth as it shut behind them as they left .  
  
Raven could hear Melissa shouting outside "Hey Gram! I've got a surprise for you and gramps tonight!"   
  
Raven grinned as she sat in her seat. Her grin soon faded and she began to think about the reply her friends have given her, "Just...,just remind him in the end?", Raven repeated to herself. Raven pondered in thought as she sat up from her chair and placed a couple of bills on the table for the young teen clerk behind the bar who wiped the counter with a gray rag.  
  
She pushed in her chair and then tucked her hood over her head once again. She strolled past by a couple of tables and that's when she noticed a certain man with a grey beard sitting in a table near the exit.  
  
The man tipped his hat up and looked up to her, "Well, well, isn't it lil Raven? How you are this night?   
  
Raven turned her head around and grinned, "Cold Poppa is that you? You cat, what brings you here tonight? You don't play til tomorrow night."   
  
Cold Poppa leaned back in his chair, "Well, it's not like I don't have a life. I do enjoy coming here and just plain conversate with young' uns. Gotta stay up beat." Cold Poppa smiled warmly. "Didn't mean to eaves drop, but I hear you'z having some boy trouble."  
  
Raven playfully punched the old man in the arm, "C.P., I can't believe you did that."  
  
Cold Poppa laughed, "Aww, c'mon. Don't be like that. But y'know I've gotz to give youz some advice."  
  
Raven folded her arms, "And what would that be?"  
  
Cold Poppa took a cigarette from his front jacket pocket. He took a silver lighter out and lit a spark on the blunt edge of his stick. He took in a slow puff.  
  
Raven grimaced, "You know that's not good for you." Raven said as she took a seat. "Especially...well you know, at your age."  
  
Cold Poppa laughed, "I know. But heck, I thought at least of trying it. It's a good thing a cool cat like me has 9 lives." he laughed.  
  
Raven smiled as she quirked a brow.  
  
" And once you do, you can't quit. Real shame, really...but now for your boy trouble," Cold Poppa hunched slightly on the table and glanced at Raven from the corner of his eye, " You don't have to do something like kiss him or buy him a gift, y'know?"   
  
"Then what do I do?" Raven asked.   
  
Cold Poppa took in another slow puff, "Just do something nice. Y'know, do something nice. Something that you know will make him feel good. And it'll make you feel good also. That's all."  
  
Raven nodded her head, "That sounds practical."  
  
Cold Poppa nodded back in reply also, "It really is, most people don't see it like that though. People sometimes think if you buy them something, it'll make things better. But It won't. You need to give something from the heart, y'know?" Cold Poppa said as he stuck his thumb and poked his left chest.  
  
Raven stared at Cold Poppa's hand gesture as he continued smoking his cigarette. A dull silence came between them. A thin smile crossed her lips. She shook her head, smiling as she pushed in her chair.   
  
Cold Poppa sat up straight in his seat and waved to her, "G'night lil Raven."  
  
Cold Poppa took in another puff, but before he did, Raven plucked it from his mouth. She twirled it in between her fingers.   
  
Cold Poppa confusingly looked at Raven, "Lil Rae? Now why'd you do that?"  
  
Raven smiled slyly, "Because, you've helped me. So now I'm helping you."  
  
Cold Poppa chuckled as he took out another cigarette, "Ya really care about others, don't ya?" he asked as he cupped his hands and lit a match for another amber spark on his stick. Cold Poppa took in a slow puff, "Take care of that boy ya got. Whoever he is, is sure lucky to have someone like you." Cold Poppa exhaled the translucent smoke from his nose, "See you later, Lil Raven."  
  
Raven smiled as she pointed to a clear visible red sign hanging on the swinging front door. It clearly was labeled, "No Smoking."  
  
Cold Poppa looked behind him and smiled. He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I've always been a do-gooder. Why break that title now?" he chuckled as he stubbed out the cigarette on the coffee table.  
  
Raven smiled, "Thanks, C.P. You have a good night too."  
  
Cold Poppa stretched his arms as he slung one over the back of the chair, "Ya, you too. Now git a going. It's late. I probably guessin that your boy is waiting for you."  
  
Raven nodded and walked out the swinging doors...  
  
She came back, "Do you really think so, C.P ? "  
  
"Mm-h, he probably worried sick right about now. By the way, you'll be here tomorrow for another jazz session with me and the others?" Cold Poppa replied.   
  
"Thanks, Pop's. I'll fly by." Raven replied as she walked back out the swinging doors.   
  
Cold Poppa smiled as he rolled his eyes in his seat, "Teen Love...., Lil Rae must be happy." he said to himself as he silently chuckled. He folded his arms over the coffee table and raised a finger up to the teen waiter passing him by, "Hey, Johnny. Hold up, ill take a coffee. Make it black."  
  
The young spiky red head dressed in baggy blue clothes nodded, "Sure thing, Pops." he replied as he left for his order.  
  
Cold Poppa cricked his neck, "Oh yeah...." he groaned. "My old bones wearing out on me. I must be down.... to 3 lives now." he chuckled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven walked along the street side walked and she was thinking. "Just remind him in the end?", Raven nodded in thought, "Pretty good answer, especially from a 5-year old.", Raven nodded again as she leaped into the air. Flying would get her home much faster. She thought about what she was going to do as she glided through the air. If her emotions were right then if she didn't do what she was told, then what she saw would come true. "I should probably do something nice for him like Cold Poppa said..I at least owe him that. Beast Boy has showed me much kindness...and more.", Raven shook her head, she had came to a decision.   
  
"It's the only way. It's really very practical when you think about and.....am I talking to myself? God...I must really be bothered with this.", Raven shook her head again. She began to wonder if her emotions were wrong and she makes a horrid mistake?   
  
"God, this is no time to doubt things. I'm going through with what I think is right!......Gaaah! I'm talking to myself again! I've got to stop talking and complaining to myself! I'm Raven! My emotions can't be in control! I control them! I think I do....", Raven rubbed her forehead. She knew it now. What she had to do would really bother her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beast Boy waited patiently on the couch. The clock ticking silently by as the minutes passed. Beast Boy turned his head to the clock in the kitchen. It was a quarter past 11. Beast Boy bit his forefinger. He wondered where Raven was. Whenever Beast Boy got this worried, he would always turn up the volume on the T.V. The loud music blared in the room and the loud echoing ringed through the whole tower.  
  
Cyborg tossed and turned on his steel slate of bed. Cyborg banged the back of his head on the cool steel slate A red anime vein pulsed on his forehead over the blind covering his eyes. He held his wrist up to his face. He lifted the flap over his eye and dialed in a frequency to a certain somebody's communicator, "C'mon, BB! That girl is going get here eventually! She doesn't need you waiting for her! Now go to bed!", Cyborg shouted from his room.  
  
Starfire rubbed her eyes and awoke from Cyborg's shout. This noise also deprived her of her slumber. Starfire shut her eyes as she lazily groped her desktop table. She opened one drawer and took out her Titan com-link. She dialed in a frequency to talk to Robin. Starfire sighed, "Robin....it is very noisy. Do Earth people usually do this at the late night? I have not been able to stay up that long before to notice if you do", she yawned as she rubbed her eye.  
  
Robin tossed and turned in his bed. A pillow was crammed over his head. Robin gritted his teeth, "No, Star. We don't.", Robin definitely had enough of those two other teammates of his. " Star? Could you turn off your volume for a minute?"   
  
"Why, Robin?"  
  
"Just, please...turn it off. Would you like it if I stopped those two from arguing?"  
  
Starfire nodded, "Yes, Robin. That would be ever most convenient."  
  
"Consider it done." Robin replied.   
  
"Thank you, Robin. That is very nice of you." Starfire said.  
  
"G'night, Starfire." Robin said as he smiled.  
  
Good night, Robin." Starfire replied as she clicked her communicator off.   
  
Starfire yawned happily as she stretched her arms and tossed the communicator behind her. She was to tired to put it back. She'll figure out where it landed in the morning. She pulled her purple blanket closer around her. She snuggled warmly into it and tucked in her legs. She gave one more happy yawn before she went back to sleeping peacefully.   
  
When Robin heard the "click" of, he turned his up to Beast Boy's and Cyborg's frequency. He calmly took in a deep breath, " Would you two stop arguing and go to bed!!!!!!"  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped out of their seats, "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" they both screamed aloud.  
  
Cyborg grunted and was sprawled across the floor. He reached for his com-link, " Okay fine! I'll leave that little green doof alone...if he goes to bed!!"  
  
Beast Boy picked up his communicator, "Hey, Cy! You are not my dad! I'll go to bed when I want to!"   
  
Robin and Cyborg sighed.   
  
"Fine when she gets back, go straight to bed! Got that!", Cyborg shouted as he balled his fist.   
  
Robin tucked his arm behind his head, "Yeah, Beast Boy. It is kind of late y'know?"  
  
Beast Boy grabbed his com-link "Fine, I promise. When she get's here I'll got to bed, kay?"  
  
"K, then. Robin, over and out." Robin replied as he turned it off and accurately threw it on his desktop table.   
  
"Yeah, me too. G'night, ya little doof", Cyborg said as he clicked his communicator off on his arm  
  
Beast Boy grunted and muttered under his breath to Cyborg, "Hmph, same to you. G'night Tinman."   
  
Seconds later Beast Boy heard a faint creak echo through the tower. Beast Boy ears twitched, sounded like someone just came in. It came from downstairs. Beast Boy immediately jumped from his seat and ran to the door. A cloaked head peered through and she found a smiling kitten at her feet.  
  
Raven quirked a brow "Beast Boy? That you? What are you still doing up?"   
  
Beast Boy reverted back to normal and he rubbed the back of his head, "Nothing. I was um....I was just....uh...."  
  
"You weren't staying up for me, were you?", Raven asked as she crossed her arms.  
  
A anime sweat drop dripped down his head, "Well..yeah. I was heh-heh...I was-", Beast Boy blushed as he gazed along the floor.  
  
Raven finished his sentence, "Worried?".   
  
Beast Boy awkwardly sighed, " Was it that obvious?"  
  
Raven smiled underneath her hood, "So, Pop's was right." she said to herself.   
  
"It really is", Raven replied, "Well thanks I guess it was nice of you to stay up for me?", Raven yawns, "It's real late though. We both should go to bed.".  
  
Raven strolled past Beast Boy but Beast Boy grabbed her hand and pulled her back,   
  
"Um...Raven?"  
  
Raven turned around, "What now, Beast Boy?".   
  
Beast Boy gulped as he handed Raven a little rectangular purple wrapped package to her.  
  
Raven held the shiny wrapped gift in her hand's, "Wha- What is this?"  
  
Beast Boy gulped again, "Um..., open it."  
  
Raven looked at the mysterious package. She tussled in between her hands. It was very light.  
  
Beast Boy waved his hands, "Rae! Be careful! It's fragile."  
  
Raven quirked a brow, "What exactly is this?"  
  
Beast Boy lightly smiled, "Well if you open it, I hope you like it."   
  
AAWWW....A GIFT...FROM BB?  
  
WELL WHATEVER COULD THAT BE? WHAT COULD EVER BE IN THAT LITTLE PURPLE PACKAGE? WELL IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT THEN YOU GOT TO READ THE NEXT SESSION!  
  
(Hey by the way, please review if you want to find out, or you want to talk about the new TT ep that comes on V-day! Hey, I already did the suave thing already for my girlfriends Got em roses ^^;; they're not "GIRL" friends. I mean they're friends who are girls. Yup, it was nice to see em smile. ^^)   
  
(Well have a nice V-day! You'll get my next session next week!)  
  
(Please read and review)  
  
Ai & Heiwa!  
  
^^ x   
  
(Above: Vash's Love and Peace sign) 


	15. Session 15

HEY THERE!  
  
I'M HERE WITH MY NEW "SESSION" AND I HOPE Y'ALL ARE READY FOR THIS NEW CHAPTER CAUSE NOW YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT BB GAVE RAVEN!  
  
HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT!  
  
AND PLEASE   
  
(Review after you read, please?)  
  
THANKS Y'ALL!  
  
Session 15: Bamboo.   
  
Raven raised a brow at Beast Boy, to him and his peculiar gift, "Okay..", she said as she pulled the first piece of lavender wrapping paper off. She peaked through the crack of the shiny purple wrapping and wondered what it could be,   
  
"Hmm...it's kind of small and the shape is a give away. It's probably a book...," she sighed. "A joke book or something.", She said to herself. Raven pulled the last piece of lavender wrapping off the package and then looked at it in surprise. Raven tilted her head up to Beast Boy then at the gift again. She really didn't expect this, "Beast Boy....a picture frame? How did you know... I needed a new one?"   
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, "Star told me. I couldn't buy a new one so I decided to make one myself..... I, um...made it from my Chinese Bamboo."   
  
Raven quirked a brow at Beast Boy, "And where did you get Chinese Bamboo?", she asked as she looked over the ample detailed craftmanship.  
  
"Well, I had some in my room, " Beast Boy replied as he tucked his hands behind his back, "I made it out of that. I get hungry sometimes y'know", Beast Boy chuckled as he points at the picture frame, " I even put a picture of us and the whole gang in it. Um...do you like it?"  
  
As Raven held the frame in her hands, she rubbed a indentation in the back. She flipped the frame and checked the back. On the back there were several scratch marks spelled into words. She read them aloud, "Fr. BB, To: Rave....I'm Sry."  
  
Raven looked over Beast Boy's gift and rubbed the edges of the frame. "Beast Boy...this is actually very nice of you. I said I forgave you already. You didn't have-"   
  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head in attempt to lure her eyes away from the blush crossing his face, " Raven, I know. But I wanted to."  
  
"Beast Boy...I don't know what to say. This gift is thoughtful and...I um...I...," Raven smiled, "Thank's again."   
  
Beast Boy blushed and returned Raven's smile with a friendly flash of his own, " Well I'm glad you like it.", Beast Boy said. A sudden ding and clack of bells ringed in the living room and the two turned around. It was the clock in the kitchen. Beast Boy must've lost the track of time. Beast Boy looked at the clock ticking by in the kitchen. It was midnight. He looked back to Raven, "Hey, Raven? It's like 12 already. We should be getting to bed soon."   
  
Raven nodded, "It is pretty late..."  
  
Beast Boy gazed at the floor as he dug a imaginary hole in the ground with his foot. He coughed and cleared his throat as he looked up at her, "Um...Raven?"  
  
Raven quirked a brow, "Yes, Beast Boy?"   
  
"Can I um, um...can I....um, Walk you to your room?"  
  
Raven stared at Beast Boy "I don't know, what for?", Raven asked.   
  
Beast Boy blushed slightly and frantically tried to come up with some excuse, "I um...I .uh...want to...uh.. help you pick a spot out for the picture frame.! Yeah! Y'know for Fung Shui or whatever you call that thing with spiritual energy and stuff.", Beast Boy replied as he wavered his fingers.   
  
Raven stared at Beast Boy, "I guess..", Raven smiled, "....that'll be alright."  
  
Beast Boy would've jump up in the air.... and he did. He laughed in mid flight and took Raven's hand, " Glad we're cool, Raven.....So let us best be going, Madam? It is to be a honorable deed for me to have the pleasure to sashay such a luxurious young woman such as yourself to your room." Beast Boy tried to say in a gentleman like tone.   
  
Raven raised a brow. Raven said she would be nice to him so the least she could do was go along with him, "You are welcome..., good sir. Certainly you are honored?"  
  
Beast Boy bowed and smiled in reply, "Yes, I most certainly am."   
  
Raven returned the gesture with a awkward curtsy. It's not like she ever did that before, "So, I best do believe we should be going for I fear I will begin too wary. To my room now if you do not mind, good sir?"  
  
"May varily, Ma'am. Let us go.", Beast Boy replied as he slyly...,placed a smooch on her hand.   
  
Raven tried to hide her slight smile as she quirked a brow "You really are taking this seriously, huh?"  
  
Beast Boy smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he began to walk Raven down the hall.  
  
Raven sighed to herself, "Okay, that wasn't so hard. A little degrading...but not bad. " she said as she trodded beside him.  
  
Raven looked to her side where Beast Boy was holding her arm. Beast Boy looked happy...real happy. Just because Raven would let him hold her hand.   
  
Raven didn't notice it, but they already arrived at her door. Beast Boy smiled toward her, "Here you are Madam Raven. We have arrived to your dormitory. Shall you need anything else before we enter?", Beast Boy asked as he bowed and clapped his hands together.   
  
Raven was silent, there was no reply back. Beast Boy looked up to Raven's face to see if anything was wrong.   
  
Raven stared back at Beast Boy with sad half lid eyes. Beast Boy quirked a brow. Seeing Raven sad concerned him, "Hey, Raven? Something... wrong?"  
  
Raven shook her head and tried to smile, "No, no. It's nothing."  
  
Raven pulled a key out of her purse and slid it through the lock on the door. There was a faint beep and Raven walked in through the sliding door. Beast Boy warily followed. He still was a little afraid because of the mirror incident. That was why he made sure to look both ways before entering.   
  
Raven tossed her purse on her bed, took off her boots and slid them under her bed. She then put on a pair of dark blue tube socks that she hovered to herself.   
  
Beast Boy looked around the room as he took a seat on the edge of Raven's bed, "So...Raven? Done any...um...decoration changes or anything?'  
  
Raven pulled up her socks as she looked around her room "Yeah....I was thinking about doing that recently... So where do you think we should put your picture frame?", she asked as she took off the bracelet on her wrist.  
  
"The what? Oh! Yeah, the picture frame!", Beast Boy anime sweat dropped.   
  
"How about over here?", Raven asked as she pointed to a spot next to the statute of the 2 opera faces.  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his chin, "Hmm...naw...that's kind of sad...and depressing."  
  
"Then how about there?", Raven asked again as she pointed at her book shelf.   
  
Beast Boy scratched his head, "I don't know...it looks like your books are already taking up all the space.  
  
"Okay then, then how about I keep it here. In the nook of my bed?" She asked.  
  
Beast Boy made a rectangular frame with his fingers. "Yeah," he smiled as he held up a thumb's up sign, "Hey, that'll work."  
  
Raven zapped a little black spark at Beast Boy's picture frame and it lit into a black aura Raven then tilted her head toward the space between the bed hood. The frame in black aura hovered restlessly as it landed upright in the nook.   
  
Beast Boy clapped his hands and smiled, "Hey, can you believe that I still get impressed every time you do that.".   
  
Beast Boy unexpectedly then let out a large yawn. Beast Boy rubbed his eye, "Wow...I must be more tired than I thought. Hey, Raven. The frame looks good on your bed and all. But now I think I should get going to bed now.", he said as he closed his eyes and stretched his arms. He fell back on Raven's bed and yawned again. He ran his fingers along Raven's white bed sheet  
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Mmm...hey you've got poly blend sheets?"  
  
"Silk and cotton." she replied as she took a seat next to him.  
  
"Super nice...." Beast Boy groaned comfortably as he stretched his limbs across the bed.  
  
Raven turned her head and smiled lightly at Beast Boy...and then she quirked a brow, "Your...on..my bed." she said in her monotone voice.   
  
Beast Boy laughed nervously as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry."   
  
Raven only stared at him with her half lid eyes. As if she was planning something. Beast Boy quirked his brow and looked up to Raven, "Hey, Raven? Is there something else you want to talk about? Cause your sort of staring into space." He said as he sat up and waved his hand in front of her.   
  
Raven shook her head. She still remembered what she had to do. Raven cleared her throat and used her serious calm monotone voice again as she grabbed his hand, "Beast Boy? I would like to talk to you."  
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders as he took his hand back, "Kay, whatcha wanna talk about?"  
  
"Can we um..talk in your room?"   
  
Beast Boy raised a brow, "Oh...um...my room? Why'd you wanna go there?" Beast Boy asked as a blush crossed his cheeks.  
  
Raven bit the fingernail on her thumb, "You walked me to my room so it would be only fair if I walked you to yours. Then we can chat."  
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Hey, sure. The more the merrier. It would be a lonely walk, y'know?", he said as his grin grew.  
  
Raven took Beast Boy's hand and they walked out of her room, " This will be quick...", she whispered to herself.  
  
Raven then started to jog and Beast Boy began trailing behind. He was trying hard to keep up.   
  
Beast Boy chuckled, this run was sort of giving him a work out, "C'mon, Raven. We don't have to run to my room. We're not in a battle practice session. We can take our-", Beast Boy looked at Raven as they ran down the hall that led to his room. Beast Boy looked at her expression in her eyes. He couldn't put his finger on it...but something was wrong...something didn't seem right.   
  
Raven began to pace herself even faster as they turned a corner and she saw Beast Boy stumble and recover on his feet.  
  
"Whoa, Raven! You don't have to run so fast you know. I mean you need my pass code to get into my-"   
  
Raven didn't want to wait for Beast Boy to input his code on the door. She just ran faster. Beast Boy's door was right down the hall.   
  
"Dude! Were going slam into my door!", Beast Boy shouted as he closed his eyes. Beast Boy awaited the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes and they were in his room. A swirling black and white vortex spiraled behind them.   
  
"Open your eyes, we're okay." Raven said as she shook Beast Boy's shoulder.   
  
Raven let go of Beast Boy's hand and little anime swirls crossed his eyes, " Guess you didn't need my pass code, huh? Forgot that you could pass through walls...but, you could like tell me next time you do that. Cause that was kind of scary.", he laughed. " Thanks for walkin- I mean helping me jog to my room. So whatcha wanna talk about?" he asked.  
  
Raven cleared her throat nervously as she turned to face him, "Beast Boy?  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his swirling eyes, "Yeah, Rae?"  
  
Raven gulped slowly to herself. "I might as well", she said "He won't remember it. And I did say I would give him one more happy moment...." Raven gazed along the floor. "Beast Boy?"  
  
"Huh? What, Raven?", he asked as he looked up to face her.   
  
Raven gulped again as she quickly grabbed Beast Boy's hand and placed it on her shoulder.  
  
Beast Boy quirked a brow and laughed nervously, "Raven...what are you doing.."  
  
Raven shut her eyes lightly as she began to trace a path down her chest with Beast Boy's hand.   
  
Beast Boy's fell agape...., his eyes dilated as his face immediately lit up into a dark beet red.  
  
"Oh...my...god..." he whispered as he did a double take at his hand which began to slowly inch down further.   
  
"Her skin is so soft." he said to himself as he gulped. The path his hand made slowly caressed down to her shoulder, down to her slim arms, and then slowly and surely his hand cupped around her breast.  
  
"Give me your other hand." Raven whispered.  
  
Beast Boy, "W-Why?" he stuttered as he pulled at his collar and steam poured out.   
  
Raven peaked open one of her eyes as she cocked a brow, "Beast Boy?"  
  
Beast Boy gulped, "What?"  
  
"Would you just do what I say?" Raven asked as she raised her brow again.   
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders as he chuckled nervously as he did before. He held out his hand and Raven shut her eyes as she placed it on her other shoulder. Beast Boy trembled lightly as he felt his hand slide slowly to her waist up and down.   
  
In seconds Beast Boy' body began to tremble. His heart paced itself faster and significant amounts of blood rushed to his head. This was such a sudden rush, it was like audrenalin...but better. Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was doing right now. Beast Boy could feel a aura of mixed emotions rising within him and beginning to stir inside.  
  
It was happiness....then angst....then somewhere beneath it all, underneath all the emotions, hiding there....he felt confusion..... but he didn't mind. He didn't have enough time to figure it out. In Beast Boy's mind, angels would've sang for him so loudly that he wouldn't have enough time to dodge a tree that was going to fall on him.   
  
Beast Boy tried to hide the smile curling on his lips, but he couldn't stop the smile from rising on his face. He looked up to Raven and smiled......  
  
"Hey, what else would anyone do if this happened them... ," Beast Boy said to himself.   
  
OH GEEZ! WHAT DID YOU GUY'S THINK? WOW! WE'RE THING'S GETTING A LITTLE STEAMY?  
  
OH GEEZ! DON'T YOU JUST HATE IT WHEN I DO THIS?  
  
OH PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!  
  
^^;;  
  
I AM SORRY FOR THESE CLIFF HANGERS! BUT THEY ARE SO GOOD! DON'T YOU THING, ORO?  
  
WELL I HOPE THIS CLIFF HANGER DOESN'T GET YOU ALL STEAMED.  
  
CAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT UNTIL MY NEW "SESSION!"  
  
(GUYS! I AM SO SORRY! BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS..., IS, IS...."The last session!"  
  
OH GEEZ PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I HEARD SOME PEOPLE WOULD PROBABLY WOULD.   
  
BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE   
  
(TT episode "Transformation" with Starfire. What did you guy's think about it?)  
  
YEAH, I THOUGHT THAT EPISODE WAS COOL. SEEING STARFIRE ALL SAD KIND OF MADE ME SAD ALSO. BUT I LIKED THE ENDING.  
  
WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEW TT  
  
EPISODE WHERE "Terra" COMES BACK.  
  
"HMMM.....WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN?"  
  
WELL, TELL ME WHEN YOU REVIEW.  
  
"Ai & Heiwa!"   
  
^^ x 


	16. Final Session

**  
HEY!  
  
IT'S ME! And this is the "Final "Session" This is the ending!   
  
Ooooo....what's going to happen? Do you know? Will you know? Hey if you got questions then ask me when you review. Cause after this I'll answer all of your questions. So people better read this part!  
  
Well all of you have been waiting and now you'll find out what happens to Raven and Beast Boy. No more cliff hangers, no more suspense. This is it!  
  
Now please read and review....  
  
Oh....btw. If you know the song "Blue" on The Cowboy Bebop Soundtrack. Then play it! Play it at the end!!!  
  
Play it and read! It's the perfect song! Download it if you don't have it! Ask a friend to transfer you a file! Just get it! It'll give you such a rush of emotion.   
  
Well please read and review when your done.  
  
Everyone has to review y'know. ^^  
  
This is the last chapter after all.   
  
So everyone who never did,   
  
(Please review. This is the last session!)**  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Final Act: Hybrid Rainbow  
  
Beast Boy looked at Raven then to where his hand was at....then he looked up to Raven again.....then again back to his hand, "R-Raven? You..., you do know what your doing right now don't you?", He stuttered. His voice cracked, it had changed into a real high pitch and dry. Raven gave a lop sided smile at Beast Boy.   
  
" I'm alright with it."  
  
Beast Boy gulped once more as he slowly nodded his head up and down. Raven chuckled to herself, "Confused now?"  
  
Many thoughts began racing through Beast Boy's mind. Lots of thoughts, "Oh, god. Oh, god. I'm touching Raven....I am touching, Raven! What the hell is going on! Oh God! I'm going to die soon aren't I ! God, you wouldn't let me die unless you were going to give me something real good to make up for it." he said to himself.   
  
Raven squeezed Beast Boy's hand closer, " What are you thinking right now?", she said with a calm look.   
  
Beast Boy gulped as beads of sweat dripped down his head. He took back his hand, "Rae.....did you? Did I? Did we just do what I thought we did. This isn't a dream..., right?", Beast Boy asked as he shook his sweaty palm.   
  
Raven shook her head, " No, dream."  
  
Beast Boy gulped, "Wow..."  
  
Raven quirked a brow "Wow?"  
  
"Wow...." Beast Boy nodded back to Raven, " Just, Wow.....".  
  
Raven crossed her arms, "So is that the only word you know? Or you don't have anything else to say, Beast Boy?"  
  
Beast Boy shook his head "Uhhhh.....no other word is coming in particular right now...." he laughed as a sweat drop dripped down his temple. "But.., why did you'd do that......I mean why would you? We just....unless you were gonna......oh God....Oh GOD! Your going to kill me, aren't you!? Aren't you!?!" Beast Boy shouted as he jumped back into the lower bunk of his bed. He crawled underneath his bed sheets and shielded his head with one of his white cotton pillows "Raven! I don't know what I did! But I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Maybe, Cy did it! Please, don't hurt me!" Beast Boy begged as he sat up, curled into a fetal position.   
  
Raven shook her head and climbed into Beast Boy's lower bunk. She brushed the stray pillow away from his face. Beast Boy cringed "Don't hurt me..." he whimpered.   
  
Raven grinned slightly. She pushed the pillow aside as she got closer. Beast Boy could feel her breath brushing against his cheek. The hairs on his neck stood up on edge as Raven crawled more into his bunk. Beast Boy felt a sudden tingle as Raven grazed her cheek against his. Beast Boy gulped, he'd never been this close to Raven before.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you....I just want to talk." She whispered into his ear as she backed away from him and sat on the edge of his bed.   
  
Beast Boy opened one of his eyes and looked at Raven.   
  
"We don't have all night, Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy crawled over his bed and sat quietly on the edge with Raven by his side.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about, Raven?"  
  
"Beast Boy, I think I...., I think I love you....".   
  
Beast Boy sat in silence.   
  
Raven sighed, "I know...you don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you that. I just didn't know if you felt the same..."  
  
A low giggle slipped through his lips, " Oh, man. What did you just say?".   
  
Raven's face glowed a light pink, she couldn't believe Beast Boy laughed at her. Raven stood up, "I'm sorry Beast Boy. Sorry for wasting your time. It's obvious that you don't-"  
  
Beast Boy pulled Raven back to the edge of his bed, "Rae, I'm not laughing at you." Beast Boy smiled, "I'm laughing because I wasn't the one to tell you. ..I wasn't also sure if you felt the same way, y'know" Beast Boy smiled. "I just thought that I would be the first one to say it. Guy's usually do that...., I think?"  
  
A relieved smile crept unto her lips, "So you feel the same?"  
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Raven, I always have...."  
  
Raven couldn't help but let the smile stretch wider. She finally knew. She knew that Beast Boy did feel the same way with her...but now....  
  
Raven weakly snickered, "Beast Boy...I don't know how to tell you this....but .I'm sorry..., I'm not the girl for you."  
  
Beast Boy's jaw fell slightly, "Raven..what do you mean? I though we..., but you just said you-  
  
Raven placed her finger on his lips, "I know...but someone else is for you. She'll do more for you than I ever can. With my emotions going haywire and all, she will no doubt be better."  
  
Beast Boy was silent. He took Raven's, hand "R-Raven? What are you talking about? What other girl can take your place? You know there is no one that can take your place. I mean....., heck. You are on of the coolest girl's I know.", Beast Boy smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but you have to forget." Raven replied   
  
Beast Boy had a confused look on his face, "What do you mean...., forget?"  
  
Raven chuckled as a surprising black tear dripped down her cheek. "I know you like me, Beast Boy and I know you love me. I know you will always keep that in your heart....Now hold still!", Raven pushed Beast Boy on his bed and jumped on top of his waist.   
  
"Whoa, buddy!", he shouted to himself. " This is like my dream..." he said to himself as he smiled. But he stopped...there was something a little off. Raven clutched Beast Boy's head. .  
  
"Whoa! This didn't happen!"  
  
Beast Boy winced from the excessive pain....actually he started shouting. "Raven! What the heck are you doing!", Beast Boy squealed. Raven eyes glowed white as she began to search through Beast Boy's mind.   
  
Raven's words echoed within "I'm sorry....."  
  
Beast Boy's lower lip quivered. He tried hard to resist. It was no use though. He had figured out what Raven was doing. In his eyes all the scenes they shared together flashed before them in brief moments. Everything that happened between them began to slowly vanish from his mind. Leaving behind blank slates.   
  
"I can't erase everything, but I can hide them.. You might remember some thing's, but not the important ones."   
  
Beast Boy began to try pushing Raven's hands from his head.   
  
"You can't do this Raven!"  
  
Raven just tightened her grip tighter on his head, she wasn't going to quit now. She has already begun. "Beast Boy, promise me."   
  
Beast Boy gritted through his teeth. "Promise what!?".   
  
"Promise...promise me that you will still....,still love me."   
  
Beast Boy peaked open one of his shut eyes toward her, "R-Raven..."  
  
"Promise me!" she said as she looked into his eyes.   
  
Beast Boy flinched in pain, "I, but...,if I forget...."  
  
Raven looked down to him and bent down to whisper something in his ear. "Just remember this....." she said softly into his ear.  
  
Beast Boy looked up to Raven and into her sad eyes "I'll try to remember that, Raven" he faintly smiled  
  
"Now go to sleep. Everything was a dream. They were all dreams.", Raven tightened her grip harder and Beast Boy could feel his memories slip farther away from him   
  
"Can I at least....never mind..." Beast Boy said as he let out a sigh of disappointment.   
  
Raven smiled light, she knew what he wanted. She leaned in quickly as she could and placed her lips on his. Beast Boy could felt as if time had stopped, like nothing in the world would've budged an inch. Like everything centered around this very moment. Beast Boy closed his eyes, this was perfect. No other word could describe it. It was almost like they shared the same vibe at the exact moment. The kiss was perfect.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Raven whispered between breaths as her lips moved along his, " Tell me...are you happy now?"  
  
Beast Boy nodded his head slowly. He couldn't believe what they were doing. Beast Boy tried to shut his eyes like they did in the movies...but that didn't really work. He wanted to have his eyes wide opened during this moment. Those guys in the movies must be crazy if they shut their eyes on their first kiss.  
  
Beast Boy's eyebrows peaked in surprise. He felt something warm beginning to slip with his tongue.   
  
Beast Boy couldn't believe she did that. But it wasn't like he was complaining.  
  
One of Raven's hands began to stray away from Beast Boy's head. She began to innocently fondle Beast Boy. Raven grazed her fingers along Beast Boy's chest. Raven could feel Beast Boy's heart beating more rapidly as each second passed. Her fingers brushed along Beast Boy's stomach. Raven poked the teen in the belly and Beast Boy gave a cute, "Mew." sound.  
  
Raven grinned and poked him again.   
  
"Mew ", he purred.  
  
"Kind of....cute." she said to herself as she broke the kiss.   
  
Raven smiled, "Beast Boy? I should've known your kiss would've tasted like tofu."   
  
A little lopsided smile crossed his lips. He definitely wanted to remember this, "Raven...you can't wipe my mind. I definitely, really, absoolutely want to remember the kiss! I really want to remember that part!"   
  
Raven chuckled, "That is so like you. Joker till the end, huh," she said as she stared at him. " Sorry for doing this to you..., BB".  
  
Beast Boy smiled widely, "Hey, you finally called me BB, Raven!"  
  
Beast Boy smiled but it slipped away as he felt a thug in his mind. Beast Boy could feel another memory slipping. Raven was taking a toll on Beast Boy's. Beast Boy for some reason began to feel rather sleepy. He shook his head as hard as he could to wake himself up but Raven had a real nice grip on his head.   
  
"Raven, please don't. I can't, I won't forget. I will always remember that you are the one that I love. I don't want to get out of this world of dreams. You don't know how long I kept searching for the door. ...but now... I understand. The door...., I knew where it was. It was just something that covered whatever was behind it... it was you, Raven..."  
  
"Beast Boy....." Raven whispered as she looked at him.  
  
"I still can....., I see your face so clearly..." he weakly chuckled  
  
Beast Boy gave a faint smile as he brushed his hand across Raven's cheek. That sad look in his eyes burrowed into her's. A tear slowly treaded down, "Raven...I don't want to....., I don't want to forget..." he pleaded as his hand began to slowly drift away from her cheek. He breathed steadily, he slowly began to lose his consciousness. In a few seconds he blacked out.   
  
   
  
.    
  
Raven turned her head away. She couldn't stand what she did. Raven got up and looked at her friend. That's what they would have to be for now, good friends. Beast Boy would not remember anything about them now. "It was for your own good," she whispered as a tear welled up in her eye.  
  
"Thank's Beast Boy. Thanks for everything. I'll treasure every moment...you and I..we were...." Raven chuckled as she wiped the tear in her eye " I'm no good at these sort of things."  
  
Raven tilted her head up to the ceiling and she tried to hold herself back. "I'm not going to. I'm not going to. I'm not going to cry." she whispered to herself as she bit her lower lip in a attempt to hold it back.  
  
She looked at Beast Boy and she some how brought a light smile to the surface "It was fun while it lasted though, right?", Raven asked as she flashed a bright smile at Beast Boy. Which was some what un-usual considering who she was and her reputation. She ran her finger's through his messy green hair. "Good night Beast Boy....", Raven then leaned over as she tucked a stray hair away from her face and planted another kiss on Beast Boy's lip's.   
  
A slight smile curled on Beast Boy's face. Raven sighed, "Sweet dreams"  
  
She wanted to let Beast Boy dream of whatever made him happy when he was asleep. She took one last look at Beast Boy before she ran out as fast as she could. She ran to her room and quickly shut the door. She plodded to her mattress and sat on the edge of her bed.   
  
She thought in silence in what she had just done. She did what she had to do. It was practical in theory, but for someone who had never felt love before, until someone showed it to her, it really wasn't. A black tear dripped down her cheek. Followed by another and another.  
  
A sudden flurry emotions began to appear round her. A dispersed smoke reconfigured themselves into several silhouettes. A faded yellow silhouette accompanied by other colors sat around her in a circle. The yellow silhouette placed a hand on her shoulder, "Raven...we're sorry...."  
   
   
  
"Go....away...I do not want to talk right now." she said as she shrugged the silhouettes hand off her shoulder.   
  
The yellow silhouette pouted as she and the others disappeared to back to where they came from.   
  
"As you wish"  
  
A pink silhouette was the only one that didn't leave. It turned around; knelled and looked into Raven's eye's. It smiled and laughed as she wiped the tears off her face, "Hey, now. Keep your chin up. Y'know it's not like the end of the world."  
  
Raven shot a cold glance at the pink hooded silhouette.  
  
The silhouette anime sweat dropped as she rubbed the back of her head "Sorry, I guess...well um...hee-hee I forgot about that. This was sort of ironic." she said as she shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"You think?" Raven snapped back.   
  
The silhouette smiled, "But y'know....,I can do something real neat if you like. It's a really cool trick, I can do it if you want, y'know?" She said as she pointed her two forefingers together " It'll probably make you feel a little better.", she said as she folded her hands behind her head.   
  
Raven wiped away a tear, "I do not think you can possibly do anything that could help me feel better right now. Just go, please?"  
  
The pink silhouette smiled widely as she twirled a glowing pink finger around and poked Raven on the forehead. Raven immediately felt drowsy and fell back on her bed fast asleep. The pink silhouette smiled widely as she blew her forefinger, " Pow..., Have sweet dreams, Raven.". The pink silhouette smiled as she pulled a blanket over the sleeping Raven. She gave one more little giggle before she dived back into Raven's head.   
  
   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~**~*  
  
   
  
In Beast Boy's room he was sleeping with content as he quietly snored with a smile on his face. The reason? He was having a peaceful dream.   
  
*Beast Boy's Dream*  
  
Beast Boy sat on the edge of the Titan Tower. A beautiful orange sunset was setting in front of him. He yawned as he gazed at the setting sun. Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, "Man....this is a great horizon. But they're not very good to watch alone.", he said as he sighed.   
  
Beast Boy ears twitched up as he heard a fluttering behind him. Beast Boy turned around and smiled toward the person behind him as he faced the horizon again. The figure he saw slowly walked over and sat down next to him. He felt her lean against his shoulder. Beast Boy looked over and smiled. He leaned on her too and placed his arm around her.  
  
Beast Boy smiled widely as he gazed out of the corner of his eye, "Hey, Raven. What brings you out here today?"  
  
Raven shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Nothing, I just haven't seen these in some time."  
  
Looks like Happiness knew how to cheer her up after all with this little trick. A connection through dream.   
  
"So you wanna watch it go down with me?", Beast Boy asked.   
  
"Sure, why not.", Raven replied as she took a seat next to him.   
  
The both of them sat there in silence as they watched the orange orb in the sky slowly disappear down into the horizon.   
  
"Beautiful...." Beast Boy whispered.   
  
"I know." Raven replied.  
  
Beast Boy smiled as looked back to her, "I meant you."  
  
Raven blushed slightly. Beast Boy was a bit more assertive in his dream than in real life. "Thanks." she replied back. Raven then sighed to herself. She knew this wasn't real. In this brief moment she tried her hardest to believe that it was. Raven's head lay on Beast Boy's shoulder,   
  
"Um...Beast Boy?"   
  
"Huh? What, Raven?", Beast Boy asked as he turned his head again.   
  
Raven looked up to Beast Boy to face him, "Beast Boy...., do you remember what I told you?"  
  
Beast Boy anime sweat dropped, "Um...sure I do." he lied.  
  
Raven quirked a brow, "You don't do you?"  
  
"Sorry, Raven."  
  
Raven pouted, "I guess it's alright...."  
  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, "C'mon, Raven. Don't be like that. I'll remember it, I swear."  
  
Raven looked at him, "Will you?"  
  
Beast Boy nodded, " I will...."  
  
Raven smiled lightly as she removed her hood to lay her head on his shoulder again. "Beast Boy...I um...I ....love you...."  
  
   
  
   
  
*Out of dream sequence/ Beast Boy's bed*  
  
Beast Boy smiled as he hugged his pillow. "I love you too...." he whispered as he draped a sheet over his shoulder.   
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
  
Raven smiled in her room as she soundly slept peacefully. She hugged her pillow as she draped a sheet over her shoulder. Behind the pillow, a bamboo picture frame was straddled in between them. Raven rubbed the picture frame as she slept. "Thank you, Beast Boy....." she smiled in her sleep as she pulled the blanket closer to her.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
* 2 weeks later*   
  
   
  
   
  
"A couple of week's past by after what I did and everything was back to normal. Well except for the exception of a little addition, it was another boring day in the tower. Everyone did their usual routines every time they got up and there was no crime to be stopped.   
  
Robin and Starfire were off "talking" somewhere in the tower and I was reading. Well, I trying read a book in the kitchen table. This week has passed rather quickly and like I said before, there was no crime in the city. Everything was normal as can be.   
  
As usual Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing game station. There was only a little difference though...", Raven sighed as she woke up from her train of thought   
  
She yawned lightly as she rotated her left shoulder. There was a real crick in her neck. Raven winced as rubbed the back of her neck and tilted it to the side. Raven had nearly spent the whole morning still thinking about the events of the few weeks before the time she erased Beast Boy's memory....and meeting Terra.   
  
The certain blond haired girl was laughing with the boy's on the couch.   
  
"Ha! Like I said before! Skip, tighten the curb and nitro!" Beast Boy laughed and began to hop up and down on one foot. The blond haired girl rubbed her head, "C'mon! That's the fifth time I lost!", the blonde girl began to whimper, "Your cheating aren't you, Beast Boy?!?"  
  
"Hey, don't be a sore loser!", Beast Boy replied as he continued to rub it in, " I win, I win! Whose the man! I the man! Whose the man? I the man!"   
  
Cyborg grunted some thing's under his breath and pushed restart on the game station. "Okay man! Two out of three!", Cyborg replied as held out two fingers and dug himself into his spot on the couch.  
  
"I'm in! I'm going to bring you down, BB!", the blonde girl shouted as she stood up on the couch.   
  
"Ha! You're on, Terra!......But I need to get a drink first. You guys better not start without me!", Beast Boy said as he wavered his finger. Beast Boy flipped backwards off the couch and walked to the kitchen.   
  
Cyborg and Terra looked to there left and then right. They both smiled as Cyborg placed a finger on the resume button. Beast Boy popped out of nowhere behind the couch, "Don't even think about it!"   
  
Cyborg and Terra grunted as they slowly took their thumbs off their controllers. Once in the kitchen, Beast Boy walked past Raven and grabbed some soda out of the refrigerator. He gulped it down quickly and gave a large burp of satisfaction.   
  
It was rather loud and Raven shook her head as she watched Beast Boy walking pass her again. That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she came face to face to a smiling Beast Boy munching on a apple. "Hey Raven! Watcha doing?'   
  
"I'm reading. What does it look like?" she said sarcastically.   
  
Beast Boy grinned some more as he took a seat next to Raven. Raven sighed again, "Don't you have to play that pointless game-a- whatever with those two?" She said as she flittered her hand away to him.   
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulder's, "Hey, they can wait. For some reason I just wanted to sit down and talk to you."   
  
Raven peered over her book, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah really."   
  
There was a dull silence for a couple of minutes  
  
Raven coughed, "So..."  
  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, "Well.....,Hey I don't know if I ever told you this before, but I had this real weird dream where you and I went to a café. Like it was a date or something." Beast Boy began to laugh, "Wow, isn't that funny?" Beast Boy started laughing.   
  
Raven gave a weak chuckle, "Yeah, how silly would that be?"   
  
Beast Boy laughed again , "Yeah, y'know I've also had this dream where we won a dance contest and that we where on the roof! It was kind of weird where we won that dance contest.", he chuckled.  
  
Raven tried to fake another laugh, but she couldn't. The trophy was still in her room. A sad expression slowly contemplated on her pale face.   
  
"He still remembers...but he thinks they where all dreams.....". she said to herself.   
  
Beast Boy choked on his laughter and then he noticed Raven . The same sad pondering look took hold on his face. "Um, Raven? Is there something wrong? Was it something I said?" he asked, very concerned.  
  
   
   
  
"No, Beast Boy. Nothing's wrong. You should go and play your games now. I'm busy reading."   
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulder's again, "Um, kay then see ya later then?"  
  
Raven nodded back, "Yeah, later."   
  
Beast Boy walked away back to the couch but then he stopped in his track's. He turned around and stood silently toward Raven. He tapped her on the shoulder again and Raven quirked a brow as she turned around. "Um Raven?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
Beast Boy gave a lop sided smile as he quickly leaned over to Raven and planted a kiss on her cheek before he ran off. Raven blushed wildly as the pink shade spread across his face.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't know why I did that! But hope it makes ya feel better!" Beast Boy said as he ran back to the living room.   
  
"That's just like him....", she faintly whispered as she watched him run away.  
  
Back on the couch, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a awesome racing game on the game station, " Yo, BB! What took so long?"   
  
Cyborg asked as he mashed on his control.   
  
Beast Boy wasn't paying attention to Cyborg, something else was going on in his mind. "Yo! BB what's wrong with you?"   
  
Cyborg dropped his controller since Beast Boy was so caught up in whatever he was thinking about; he wasn't putting up much of a fight. Cyborg began to wave his hand in front of him. "Yo! Anyone home?"   
  
Terra raised a brow, she wondered why she was winning so easily. Terra glanced to her right and saw Cyborg listening to Beast Boy's rambling. "Cy? What is he talking about?"  
  
Cyborg shrugged his shoulder's, "Beat's me."  
  
Beast Boy whispered something under his breath. Beast Boy got up and dropped his controller and walked back to the kitchen. "Yo! BB! Where you going?", Cyborg shouted after him. Beast Boy ignored Cyborg as he walked into the kitchen. Terra looked at Cyborg and they both shrugged their shoulder's as they continued to play the game station and laugh.   
  
In the kitchen, Beast Boy pulled up a chair and took a seat next to Raven on the kitchen table. She folded her book on the table "What is it now Beast Boy?"   
  
Beast Boy whispered to Raven, " Raven...I found the door.....?",   
  
Raven sat in silence. The book she held trembled in her hand. "Beast Boy..."  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his head, "Whoa where did that come from? I...I just started moving my mouth and stuff came out...That was weird. I must have got it from some movie I saw.", Beast Boy laughed as he flashed a smile at Raven.   
  
Raven looked at Beast Boy's smile and she tried to say something in reply. Something witty, something sarcastic like she usually would.... but nothing came out. Instead, caught him in surprise with a hug.  
  
Beast Boy's eye's shot up, "Whoa, Raven! Are you alright? It's not like you to be hugging people."   
  
The sky outside began to grow black and it rained outside. The storm clouds roared and thundered. Funny that it started happening when Raven began to lightly cry on his shoulder.   
  
"Raven, are you alright? What's wrong?"  
  
"Shhhh... , just be quiet.", she said as she put a finger on his lips.  
  
A confused look peaked on his face into a subtle reply "Um alright...."   
  
Raven pulled Beast Boy in closer, "Beast Boy....,can you just go with moment and hold me?"   
  
Beast Boy quirked his brow as a bead of sweat began dripping down his temple, " Um..., uh...this seems kind of weird but sure. You don't mind, do you?"   
  
Raven smiled, "No, not at all."   
  
Beast Boy laughed, "Hey, you smiled. First time I remember that ever happening.", he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. .  
  
Raven yawned and she placed her head on Beast Boy. "Beast Boy...I'm sorry."   
  
Beast Boy raised a eyebrow, "Sorry for what?"   
  
Raven sighed, "Nothing Beast Boy, it's nothing."   
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Yeah I know, it's nice to have a friend. You got a shoulder to lean on if you do.", Beast Boy grinned and smiled at her once more.  
  
Raven sighed and nuzzled her head lightly against his shoulder, "Yeah...that's what we are, friends, and that's all we can be."

*In Starfire's Room*  
  
Starfire was looking out her window. Her eyes twinkled as she saw each drop of water patter against her window. "Beautiful...Look Robin, it is the falling of water."  
  
Robin anime sweat dropped, "Yup, it's raining alright."   
  
Starfire smiled, "Robin, what does the rain do?"   
  
Robin rubbed his chin, "Well there are lots of things it does. The rain helps plants and other things stay alive."   
  
Starfire laughed as she jumped on top of her bed next to Robin.   
  
"What else does it do? Oh, and hold still Robin if you want to your hair to be perfect.", Starfire said as she dipped her hand in blue goo and began to comb Robin's head.   
  
Robin sighed, "I'm glad you wanted to help me fix up my hair, but I can do it myself. Well anyway, the rain could also have a different meaning. It's sort of philosophical when you think about it.   
  
"Like what?", Starfire asked.   
  
Robin raised his brow and pondered, "Well...it could be this rain....is the rain to wash all pain away." Robin replied.  
  
Starfire furrowed her little eyebrows in thought, "A rain to wash all pain away?", Starfire then smiled, "That is exactly how a romantic boy would talk. It say's so in my earth teen girl magazine.  
  
"What magazine is that, Starfire?" Robin asked as he sipped on his can of Pepsi.   
  
Starfire scratched her head, "I believe it was a magazine this girl I met at the mall of shopping referred to as Cosmo? At first I thought it was a guide about stars and interplanetary solar systems... but once I read it, I found that it was much most interesting than solar systems."  
  
Robin smiled awkwardly, "So do you read it?"  
  
Starfire smiled, "Most definitely. But Earth people relations are very confusing.., Robin? Um...this has pondered my mind for some time.....what exactly is this earth ritual you call Oral Sex?"  
  
Robin choked and spat out his soda . "Um, Star I don't think-"   
  
"Because I think I would like try this "Oral Sex". I've read many articles where women discussed about it. They say it is very enjoyable. I am still not clear in what you do, but perhaps you know? You have lived on Earth more than I have. Perhaps...if you allow. We may try to re-enact it? I have read that Oral Sex is very enjoya- "  
  
   
  
Robin clamped Starfire's mouth as he blushed wildly; he laughed nervously, "Um, Star? I really don't think we should be talking about things like that. I know your kind of confused with Earth customs and all...but I don't think I can always answer your questions." Robin looked at Starfire in the eyes, " And you should never, and I repeat, never do O.S. You do know what Oral and Sex mean on Earth, right?"   
  
Stafire lifted Robin's hand from her mouth, "No, I do not. But certainly you do? This O.S.? Do you mean to refer by Oral Se-  
  
Robin placed a finger on her lips again, "Star....a person shouldn't really do it, okay? It's just um....well...it's just wrong okay? A person can live without it. It's not something you have to do. And I don't expect you to start doing it, okay. You don't do that. Not even for romance....cause it is kind of sick. It goes both ways with guys and girls.   
  
Starfire smiled lightly at Robin's reply as she held Robin's hand, " Then Robin if you don' t want me to do it.... then you're a romantic."   
  
Robin blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well um, thank's Starfire."   
  
Starfire smiled once more and then she gazed at the rain out her window again.   
  
"It's beautiful isn't Robin?", Starfire asked as she continued to gaze at the dripping rain pattering along her window frame.   
  
Robin nodded his head, " You mean the rain. I guess it is, isn't it."   
Robin cricked his neck and he looked up to her, "Hey, Starfire? Do you wanna order pizza?"  
  
Starfire nodded her head and smiled happily, " Of course Robin," she replied as she helped Robin up to his feet.   
  
Robin pointed a thumb downstairs "C'mon, let's get the others, they probably want a pizza raid too."  
  
Starfire replied back with a smile and nod again as she wiped the excess hair gel on a towel. She glided along with Robin by her side and giggled occasionally. She held his arm and the two began to walk down to the living room where everyone else was.  
  
Starfire smiled sweetly as she let her head rest on his shoulder, " Things will never change will they? Right, Robin?"   
  
Robin shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. Some things can surprise you."   
  
Starfire nodded in reply and she asked another question "Robin? Those beautiful colors that paint the sky when it rains, will they appear? I believe...you call them rainbow's? Robin, do you think there will be a rainbow, perhaps?"  
  
Robin shrugged his shoulder's, "Hmm...maybe Starfire, maybe. We'll just have to wait.... and see, won't we?" He said as he gazed into Starfire's eyes. Starfire smiled back and by accident , her star beam's shot from her eyes. Robin eeped and ducked down quickly to avoid the explosive green cross fire. There was a slight explosion and when he looked behind him, there was a smoking charred hole burned into the wall.  
  
A anime sweat drop dripped down Starfire's head, "Forgive me. I still have not been able to fully control my beams of light." she said as she covered her eyes.  
  
He smiled lightly to her, "It's alright, Star."  
  
Starfire giggled as she warily faced away from Robin.   
  
Robin wrapped his around her shoulder "But maybe...you should wear these until you do." Robin said as he dug into his utility built and pulled out a pair of light green shaded sunglasses. He placed it on Starfire's head. She carefully blinked several times through them. No beams came out. She smiled, "Robin, thank you. Such a lovely gift! How do they look?" she asked.  
  
Robin dug into his utility belt again and held up a compact mirror to her face, "See for yourself."  
  
Starfire smiled at her reflection and to her new fashionable glasses. Starfire gave the mirror back to Robin and took his hand again.  
  
Starfire nuzzled her head against his arm "Thank you, Robin."  
  
"No problem." he replied.   
  
Arm in arm, and hand in hand, they exchanged with each other warm glances as they walked down the hall.   
  
   
  
   
  
The End.......  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
**THERE, IT'S FINALLY OVER. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE ENDING? WAS IT SAD, WAS IT HAPPY OR WAS IT A LITTLE OF BOTH? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO RAVEN AND BEAST BOY?  
  
WILL RAVEN BE OKAy? WELL I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT IF DECIDE TO MAKE A SEQUEL.  
  
WELL NOW THIS THE END OF THE STORY, IT WAS A GOOD RUN WASN'T IT?   
  
WELL UNTIL THEN I'LL SEE YOU LATER  
  
AI & HEIWA....  
  
NAW! NO WAY AM I GOING TO TYPE THIS LITTLE AT THE FINAL CHAPTER! THIS IS LIKE THE FINALE! I HAVE TO SAY SOME MORE STUFF.   
  
FIRSTLY I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY GOOD FRIEND, "Fireruby" FOR HELPING ME POST. SHE IS A REAL GOOD FRIEND. I LIKE TO THANK HER FOR BEING SO PATIENT AND COOL TO ME. ^^ SHE IS LIKE THE WHOLE REASON I GOT INTO WRITING.   
  
SECONDLY I WOULD LIKE TO THANK TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED....AND FLAMED. HEY, BUT YOU KNOW IT'S GOOD TO KNOW WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK.   
  
(Hey I'll thank you all personally later.)   
  
HEY YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING? WELL THOSE WHO DON'T READ MY FINAL WORDS WILL REALLY MISS OUT ON THIS...  
  
There is a epilogue!!!! So don't miss it!   
  
OH YEAH, BY THE WAY. I KNOW SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE THESE CAPS...  
  
BUT IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN GET YOUR ATTENTION. SOME PEOPLE DON'T READ THESE ^^ SORRY IF ANYONE IS ANNOYED.   
  
WELL I THINK THAT'S ALL I GOT SO..  
  
Ai & Heiwa!   
  
NOW I'M GOING TO EAT DONUTS. ^^ I'VE GOT SOME ORIGINAL DONUTS. Y'KNOW THE ONES WITH NOTHING ON IT? WELL EITHER WAY DONUT'S ARE STILL GOOD.  
  
AND HEY, ORIGINAL DONUTS ARE GOOD. DON'T KNOW WHY...BUT THEY ARE.   
  
I ALL KNOW IS THAT I LOVE EATING THEM.   
  
WELL, TILL NEXT TIME!  
  
(Remember! Very important! There is a epilogue! Don't miss it!!!!! And the epilogue will include my THANKS to everyone. These thanks will personal! I will refer to everyone! So look for your name! I'll also answer all questions I haven't before!!!^^ )**


	17. Intermission

**  
Hey y'all. It is I, A.N.D!  
  
And this is the epilogue! Humbly titled "Intermission" now if you all wanted to know what possibly can happen next then you've got to read this. People have been wondering if I was going to make a sequel or not...  
  
So here's your answer..... ^^   
  
Just read and find out. ^^;;  
  
(And oh, please read and review)  
  
Make sure to read my final words at the bottom k?  
  
And review? K? Please?   
  
(Remember, a epilogue is just as important as the ending, so I wouldn't mind if people reviewed again. ^^;; and to those who didn't then you have too now if you were waiting for the epilogue, k. ^^)   
  
Cause this is technically the last chapter to this story, k?  
  
Please? K, thanks again. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Intermission: **  
  
  
  
  
Beast Boy yawned lazily as he stretched himself over the cool mahogany coffee table in the kitchen. He tucked his head under one arm as he rubbed his chin across the smooth counter top. Beast Boy peaked open one of his eyes and gave a large sigh, "Maaaan.....I am so...b-o-r-e-d!", he shouted as reared back his head and scratched it.   
  
After only taking a couple of passive breaths, he started to calm down again. Beast Boy sighed once more as he flipped backwards behind his chair and looked up to the kitchen clock in the room. It was 6:00.   
  
Beast Boy smiled to himself, "It's going to start without me."  
  
Beast Boy checked his right and left. He smiled, no one was around to see him. Beast Boy quietly tiptoed to the flight of stairs that led to roof. With uttermost silence he shut the door behind after he checked the room again to see if anyone was going to follow. As the door shut closed, there was a loud metal clank that echoed in the stair way. Beast Boy let out a breath of cool relief as he rubbed his arms  
  
It was unusually cold in the stair way. He rubbed his gloved hands together as he climbed the flight of stairs. He could feel the cool metal of the stair banister nipping into his palm as he held on to it, even with his gloves on. Beast Boy tapped the metal banister casually as he made his way to the top roof of the Titan Tower.  
  
"God, we should really put in a escalator to the roof." he said to himself as he pushed open the door that led to the top. A glimmer of orange sunlight glinted into his eyes and he smiled widely as he closed the door behind him. Beast Boy's eyes were shut against the sunlight as he took in a deep breath. The salty fresh breeze filled his lungs and stroked against his face. Beast Boy placed his arms behind his head as he walked over to the edge of the Tower to look at the horizon. He looked out to the beautiful scenery that surrounded him. It really was beautiful.   
  
  
  
"Man! You can see everything from here!", he laughed as his voice echoed back to him. Beast Boy took a seat on the edge, casually swinging his legs back and forth. He took in another breath and closed his eyes. Trying to tune out the sound of the air conditioners and radiators whirring behind him.   
  
  
Beast Boy sniffled his nose as he tried to cover his mouth, "A..A..A-chooo!" he sneezed as he shook his head. "Gaaahh.....", he slurred as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I hate colds," he said as he felt his forehead.   
  
Beast Boy was sick during the past few days. To many day's for staying up on the roof. This was Beast Boy's little secret. He had always sneaked up to the roof, a lot. Beast Boy always found it calming just to sit back and relax here.  
  
Beast Boy stared with happily with glazed eyes at the orange orb that slowly seemed to be sinking beneath the ocean. Beast Boy sat there quietly as he listened to the gull's in the air, the ocean splashing against the shore....and a low rumbling beneath him?  
  
Beast Boy looked to his sides, he thought no one was around . Beast Boy scratched his head, "What was-" Beast Boy heard the faint rumble again. Beast Boy quirked a brow as he looked down. He laughed to himself lightly as he rubbed his belly "I'm hungry."   
  
"Then maybe you should get back in and get something to eat?" a voice whispered in his ear.  
  
The hairs on Beast Boy's neck stood up on edge as he turned around to see who had followed him to the roof.   
  
Beast Boy looked behind his shoulder and smiled. He faced the sun set again as the person took a seat next to him.   
  
Beast Boy looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Hey, Raven. Whatcha doing out here?"  
  
Raven sat next to him, "Wondering where you were. You've been missing every time at this hour. So... what exactly are you doing here?"  
  
Beast Boy laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "Um...it's kind of silly." He rubbed the back of his head even more and blushed slightly.  
  
  
  
Raven quirked a brow at him, "Were you....watching the sun set?"   
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders as he nodded, "Yeah...., kind of stupid, huh?"   
  
  
Raven shook her head as she looked to the horizon, "Not really." she said as she stretched her arms behind her back and sat in a Indian style position. "It's really peaceful out here."   
  
Beast Boy nodded his head, "Yeah...." Beast Boy looked from the corner of his to her, "So..." he coughed.  
  
Raven turned her head to him, "What?"  
  
" You wanna stay and you know, watch it with me?" he asked. Beast Boy held his breath, awaiting the answer. Hoping that she wouldn't think he's weird for asking....but maybe she already thought about him like that, he thought.   
  
To his surprise, Raven lightly smiled underneath her hood. Raven nodded her head, "Sure.....,why not." she answered back.  
  
Beast Boy smiled as they both turned their eyes to the sunset again. Raven removed the top of her hood . She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she leaned back on her arms Beast Boy turned his head and smiled to her from the side. Raven tucked a stray hair that drifted in the air behind her ear and Beast Boy couldn't help but smile.  
  
"God... she's beautiful." he whispered to herself.   
  
Raven caught Beast Boy's glance from the corner of her eye and she turned her head to him, "Beast Boy? Something wrong?"  
  
Beast Boy shyly turned his head around to hide his blush, "Nothing." he replied back as he turned to face the sun set again.  
  
Raven raised a brow and she unexpectedly let out a cold shiver. She tucked in her legs and rubbed the sides of her arms.   
  
Beast Boy turned his attention to Raven "Cold?"  
  
Raven tucked her arms beneath her chest and shivered "Not much. What about you." she asked.   
  
Beast Boy tucked his arms in as well, "A little."  
  
Raven looked down at her cloak. She quirked a brow as she held it in her palm. She took it in her hand and wrapped it around his shoulder, "Um...you mind?"  
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Not at all." he replied back as he pulled the cloak closer to him, wrapping it around.   
  
"Just don't stretch it out. Y'know we can always go inside if you're really cold." Raven said.   
  
Beast Boy shook his head, "Naw..., I'm alright with this." He smiled to her. "Unless...y'know if your uncomfortable we can go back-"  
  
Raven waved her hands, "No, it's alright. I'm okay." she replied.  
  
Beast Boy smiled, "K, if you say so."   
  
As they sat there a idea popped into Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy gulped slightly as he warily scoohed himself closer to her, seeing if she would allow it. Beast Boy smiled, she did. Beast Boy could feel a cold tingle run up his spine as his thigh brushed against hers. Beast Boy smiled to her and Raven smiled back. They both turned their heads away blushing when they noticed they had both looked at each other simultaneously.   
  
They both sat in solemn silence as they watched the sun go down. Beast Boy looked out to the orange sun basking them in it's light. They sat there for a good while, just enjoying each other's company. In a few minutes the sun inevitably submerged completely underneath the sea and Beast Boy was a little depressed to know that the show was over.  
  
Beast Boy sighed, "Sunsets..., only come once a day."  
  
Beast Boy looked over to Raven as she nodded in reply. Beast Boy couldn't tell, but he sort of figured Raven didn't want the sun set to be over already either.   
  
Beast Boy stretched his arms as he got up. He then extended his hand out to Raven. Raven smiled lightly as she took his hand. She dusted her cloak off as Beast Boy helped her up to her feet.   
  
  
"So, I guess we should be going in now?" Beast Boy asked as he rested his arms behind his head.  
  
Raven nodded, "Right, we should be getting back downstairs. The others must be wondering where we are right about now."  
  
Beast Boy chuckled, "Yeah, we wouldn't want to get them too worried." he joked.   
  
Raven shook her head in reply."Worse come to worse if they couldn't find us." she said sarcastically."   
  
Beast Boy smiled to her as he made out a slight smile from underneath her hood as she tucked it back over her head.   
  
  
"Let's go, Beast... Boy....?" Raven paused. She looked past Beast Boy and for some reason up to the sky  
  
Beast Boy quirked a brow at her, "Um...whatcha looking at Raven?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Bird watching or something?" he joked   
  
  
Raven grabbed his hand in foresight and shook her head slowly as she continued to gaze into the sky. Her face unsure in what she saw. She let go of Beast Boy's wrist and held a finger out as she pointed to something in the sky.   
  
Beast Boy quirked his brow again as he rubbed his wrist, "Okay...." Beast Boy turned around and he tried to make out where Raven was pointing to. Beast Boy squinted his eyes. Raven was right. Something was falling in the sky. "What is that..." Beast Boy whispered to himself as he squinted his eyes some more.  
  
What he saw falling in the sky surprised him as it fell closer into sight. Beast Boy shook his head in disbelief, " No way...."  
  
Something was definitely falling. It fell descended through the clouds and slowly spiraled. Beast Boy could make out the figure that was falling....  
  
It was him.  
  
A Beast Boy that was falling. The falling Beast Boy drifted pass by him and Raven. It was if it had happened in flashes and time had slowed down momentarily at that moment. The falling Beast Boy turned his head slowly to him. Looking back to him with sad half lid eyes that seemed to burrow into him. The falling Beast Boy whispered something silently as he passed him by. A little too silent though. Beast Boy could hear what he said to him.   
  
  
Beast Boy gasped as time resumed again and the falling Beast Boy plunged into the sea. He didn't resurface back up though. The funny thing being that after he dove into the water, there were no splashes, no bubbles, no ripples, and no sound as he hit the water. It was if the sea had swallowed him whole and he disappeared into the abyss....  
  
Beast Boy looked at Raven, confused in what just happened. Beast Boy walked over and looked over the edge, "He's...., gone...dude. Where'd he go?."  
  
"Okay...this was weird, but there has to some logical explanation, right?" Raven asked as she folded her arms across her chest. "Right?" she asked as she scratched her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I-" Beast Boy heard a low rumble again and he held his stomach. He anime sweat dropped. "Sorry, my stomach. Guess I'm hungrier than I thought."  
  
There was another low rumble and Raven looked over her shoulder, "Beast Boy.., I don't think that was your stomach."  
  
Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, "Then what else- Whoa!" Beast Boy shouted as a stone pillar shot from underneath him and sent him flying far back backwards.   
  
Beast Boy fell with a hard thud on the ground as he landed. Thanks to his creative imagination he swore that he saw stars buzzing around his head.   
  
Beast Boy got on his knees and then he stumbled as a tremor larger than the first shook the tower. Beast Boy shook his head and he carefully tried to walk back to Raven.   
  
Beast Boy could hear Raven shout as she tried to regain her balance on the shaky tower, "Beast Boy, s-something's wrong!"   
  
"Raven, I'll- Whoa!" he shouted again as another tremor quaked. The quake had him fall into Raven's arms.  
  
Raven helped him on as feet at the tower shook. "Are you alright?"  
  
Beast Boy nodded, "Cool, do you think the tower will be ok?"  
  
Raven nodded, "Maybe."  
  
A giant fissure then began to break the tower into two separate pieces. Beast Boy fell backwards from the aftershock and he found himself on the other side of the breaking tower.  
  
"Maybe not." Raven said as she stumbled.  
  
  
Beast Boy looked at the break into the tower and then he looked to Raven.   
  
"Raven! Grab my hand!" he shouted as he reached his out as far as he could. "Hurry, before the tower breaks in half!" he said louder as he stretched out his arm some more. Beast Boy reached for her hand but the crevice between the tower shot up underneath Beast Boy. Beast Boy came a couple of inches short and he missed to grab Raven's hand as he was sent tumbling back head over heel. Beast Boy rubbed his head as he got up again. He sprinted to her but for some reason a mysterious fog began to form every time he seemed to get closer.   
  
"Beast Boy!" She shouted out to him.   
  
"Raven!" he shouted back as he held out his hand.   
  
In that moment, Raven had disappeared into the fog on the other side.  
  
  
  
Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and skidded to halt at the fault's edge of the tower "Raven...."  
  
Beast Boy gulped as he looked down over the edge. It was long way down. He looked over the edge again and he could feel his heart sink into his stomach, "A real long way down." he gulped to himself.  
  
Beast Boy's ear's twitched as he heard Raven shout out to him from the fog. "Beast Boy!"  
  
"Raven!" he shouted back. "Hold on!"  
  
Beast Boy looked down at the edge and he shook off his break of fear. He kicked out his leg as he ran back a few steps. He took in a deep breath as he sprinted and leaped over the edge. He stretched his leg out as far as it could. He didn't want to fall. Beast Boy looked down in mid-flight. He really didn't want to fall, putting the emphasis on "really".  
  
To Beast Boy's misfortune he fell a couple inches short. He flailed his arms in the air. Grabbing at anything that could hold him. Luckily, his hand met the bare edge of the tower. He let out a breath of relief as he pulled himself up and rested on his back. "Oh...god..." he panted as he closed his eyes in between breaths.  
  
  
  
A voice ringed in the air, "Beast Boy..."  
  
Beast Boy's eyes shot up as he crawled up to his feet, "Raven, where are you!?" he shouted.  
  
"Beast Boy" the voice ringed again.  
  
Beast Boy got to his feet and started running, "Raven!" he shouted as he ran faster. Running blindly into the fog with only a voice growing smaller and smaller by the minute.   
  
That's when Beast Boy noticed that he wasn't alone.   
  
_  
"Funny ain't it? What gives people pain. Scratch it, paint it, still one and the same." _a voice echoed.  
  
Beast Boy continued to run as he looked around the dense fog surrounding him, "Whose there?"  
  
_  
"Hurt's don't it? Fools on parade." the voice whispered in his head._  
  
  
"Oh, god. I know talking to yourself is bad, but I know hearing voices in your head is worse."  
  
_  
"She kept to herself, but deep inside her, you can't remember. Not tomorrow or today..."_  
  
Beast Boy quirked a brow, " Who are you talking about? I know it can't be Raven!"  
  
  
_"Take it, own it, you'll only chase her away. Only wanting to say the words that you couldn't say." the voice said weakly._  
  
Beast Boy clutched his head, "Shut up!" he shouted to the voice inside his head "I'm going to find her and no stupid voice in my head is going to-"  
  
_"Sometimes we make mistakes, darken and hazy, the price we paid" the voice interrupted. _  
  
"I said, shut up!" Beast Boy shouted again. Beast Boy was unaware of where he was running and he tripped on a piece of rubble on the floor and fell. He hit the ground with a smack on his chin. Beast Boy got up on his knees; he panted heavily, he didn't know how long he had been running in the fog. Beast Boy rolled over on his back in exhaustion, "Raven...."  
  
Voice returned and whispered, _"Knock...."_  
  
Beast Boy sighed, "Not you again...."  
  
_"Knock...._" the voice asked again.  
  
"What are you!-" Beast Boy quirked a brow. He touched the ground around him. He didn't feel anything...it was if he was laying on... air.   
  
Beast Boy looked over to his side and large hole had opened up under him. Beast Boy let out a scream of surprise as he began to plummet down the hole. It was a very bright tunnel and Beast Boy covered his eyes. The blinding light became brighter and brighter as he fell closer to the end of the tunnel and fall through.  
  
Moments later, Beast Boy woke up to find himself laying face first on the ground in a very bright white room. Beast Boy rubbed his forehead, it was real sore. Beast Boy groaned as he held his stomach and sat up. He peaked open one of his eyes to take a look around the room.  
  
  
  
  
"Where are you Raven....and where am I?" he said to himself as he stood up.   
  
Beast Boy ears twitched. Someone was with him. He could hear a tiny voice echoing in the room.  
  
"Mommy....."  
  
Beast Boy quirked a brow as he turned around, "Hey, anybody here?"  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
Beast Boy turned around again, he could hear a series of frantic little footsteps in the room. That's when Beast Boy saw him. A little child that was running. The child's back turned, he couldn't see his face.   
  
Beast Boy called out to him, "Hey kid! Who are you!?"  
  
"Please come back, I don't want to be alone." the child whimpered  
  
Beast Boy waved to the child, "Kid! Come back! I don't know who you are and where I am! Can you help me!?"  
  
The child payed no attention to Beast By as he suddenly tripped and fell.  
  
"Ow..." Beast Boy whispered.  
  
The child sat back. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he began to cry. "I miss you, come back." the child cried. "Don't leave me!"  
  
Beast Boy looked at the kid. He couldn't just stand there. He walked over to the child that was crying, "Kid, you all right?" he asked worried as he squatted down to him. Beast Boy couldn't help but notice what the child was wearing. They were very familiar.  
  
The child sniffled through the tears as he wiped his eye, "No! I can't find my mommy and daddy."  
  
"Where'd they go?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
The child sniffled, " I lost them...and now I can't find them."  
  
Beast Boy looked at the child. Saddened by his story he wanted to comfort him, "Kid, it'll be all right."  
  
The child sniffled as he turned around and looked to Beast Boy, "Really?"  
  
Beast Boy could feel his heart drop into the pit his stomach when the child turned around. Now he knew where he saw those familiar orange overalls the child was wearing. Beast Boy mouth was agape. He stuttered, "K-Kid...you're...you're..."  
  
"Beast Boy..." a melodic tune echoed in the room.  
  
The child Beast Boy on the ground immediately dried his tears as he held out his arms to the one who called his name. It was if the person had come out of thin air.   
  
"Everything's all right now, baby. Please don't cry."  
  
The child Beast Boy smiled in her arms, "Really."  
  
"Really." The person smiled back as she began to hum a familiar tone as she cradled him.   
  
"This land is your land." she sang.  
  
"This land is my land." The Beast Boy child whispered.   
  
The women smiled down at him " From California, to the New York Island. From the redwood forest, to the gulf stream waters. This land was made for you and me.....  
  
Beast Boy looked up in disbelief. There was only one person who could have sung that song that beautifully....a wide smile grew on his lips as tears welled into his eyes, "Mom....."  
  
Beast Boy's mother smiled to him as she tucked a stray strand of her long jet black hair behind her ear, "My son...., look how you've grown."   
  
Beast Boy laughed as he ran to hug his mother in the pink flower pattern skirt and white halter top . He held her in a longing hug that he saved within him for so many years. He wished that it would never end. All the years of sorrow began to pour over her as he cried. Beast Boy hugged her mother, "Mom...I never wanted to believe you were gone. I've never admitted it to be real. I missed you." he cried on her shoulder. "I missed you."  
  
Beast Boy's mother chuckled from the tight embrace. She set the child Beast Boy down who seemed only wanting to cling unto his mother's hand and suck his thumb.   
  
Beast Boy cried on his mothers shoulder, "I missed you." he repeated again. "I never wanted you to leave. I never wanted to leave your side.  
  
His mother smiled again to him. A smile that only a mother can give to their child. A smile that gave you the same feeling of the warm afternoon sun basking against your skin in its light. "My son...I know you've missed me...,but aren't you leaving behind some one as well?"  
  
  
Beast Boy wiped away a tear and looked at his mother, "Who, Mom?"  
  
  
Beast Boy's mother smiled, "Son, have you forgotten already? Do you not remember?"  
  
Beast Boy shook his head, "Sorry, Mom."  
  
Beast Boy's mother gently held his head, "My son, please remember who you are leaving behind. She misses you."  
  
Beast Boy quirked a brow, "But, Mom. How come I can't remember."  
  
Beast Boy's mother smiled, "Do not worry. It will come in time. Just do not stop searching for the door."  
  
Beast Boy quirked his brow again, "Mom, what door?"  
  
Beast Boy's mother chuckled as she kissed her son on the forehead, "Do not worry. It will come in time." She replied to him again. "We have to go now. Your father is waiting for us."  
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Dad....,he's here?"  
  
  
"Why? Aren't you glad to see me?" a voice said to him as it lifted Beast Boy on his shoulder.  
  
Beast Boy laughed, "Dad!"  
  
His father laughed in his khaki pants and white polo shirt. He pushed the rim of his glasses back on his nose and blew some of his short wavy brown hair from his face. He looked at his son, "Son long time no see. You make me proud, y'know? A titan and all." he laughed as he rustled his son's hair. Beast Boy laughed as he was set back down. He looked up to his father.  
  
His father smiled back, "Son, you've gotten big."  
  
"But you're still bigger." Beast Boy replied as he punched his tall father playfully on the arm.   
  
His father smiled, "Glad to see you, son. But like your mother said, we have to be getting a going now."  
  
Beast Boy gasped, "What? But you've only just got here. Where are you guys going to go?"  
  
Beast Boy's father looked out to the endless white horizon, "We're not worrying about that. We'll be fine. Don't worry."  
  
Beast Boy grabbed his father's arm, "But you can't! I've got so many things to say."  
  
"Like what?" his mother asked.  
  
Beast Boy gulped quietly as he looked at his parents with sad eyes, "I...never got to say thanks for saving my life and these cool powers...." he whispered as he looked at his hands.  
  
A tear welled in eye, " I never even got a chance... to say good bye..." he said as the single tear dripped down his cheek. "All these years, I never got to say...., I never got to say it before you both died...."  
  
Beast Boy's mother looked at her husband with sad eyes and her husband looked back the same way. Beast Boy's mother walked over to him and hugged her son, "My son, it's all right. It's all right."  
  
Beast Boy cried, "Now after all these years that I held it and bottled it up, I still feel the same. Just saying good bye isn't enough....."   
  
"It's alright, Beast Boy." his mother whispered in his ear.   
  
Beast Boy's father patted him on the back, "Son, it's okay. Don't worry. We'll be fine and so will you. You've got friends taking care of you. They're doing a better job, more than we can ask for. You'll be fine. You'll be fine...." he repeated  
  
Beast Boy smiled through the tears, "Thanks...., your right, Dad...I have my friends..., a team-"  
  
  
"A family...." Beast Boy's mother smiled as she looked him in the eyes and released her hug. "You have so much more." she smiled to him.   
  
Beast Boy smiled as he stood up, "Thanks, you guys...,so I guess... this is good bye?"  
  
Beast Boy's father held out his arm to him and shook his hand, " Saying Good bye isn't far from saying "Hello". Take care, my son. Don't forget to brush after meals." he joked.  
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Sure, dad."  
  
Beast Boy hugged his mother again, "Bye, mom."  
  
She smiled, "Good-bye, my goofy ray of sunshine."  
  
"Aww...mom...." he said embarrassed.   
  
His mother smiled once more as she hugged him one final time.  
  
Beast Boy didn't forget about his little self though. He knelled down to his eye level and rustled his messy green hair. He smiled, "Take care of them."  
  
His littler self nodded back in reply as he shyly hid behind his mother's leg.  
  
Beast Boy stood back up and he smiled at toward his parents, "Bye, you guys.." he said as a tear welled up in his eye. Beast Boy chuckled, "Man...I promised myself that I wouldn't cry."  
  
Beast Boy's father chuckled, "That's my boy."  
  
  
Beast Boy's father put arm around his wife's shoulder and waved to him, " Bye, son." he said as they turned and walked away slowly. Beast Boy cupped his hand's around his mouth, "Take care!" he waved to them.  
  
Beast Boy's mother smiled back to him as she waved. Beast Boy watched as his parents and his littler self slowly disappear into the white horizon. Their back's getting smaller and smaller for each step they took.   
  
Beast Boy watched as his parents vanished into the white abyss....but his little self stopped and looked back to Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy smiled as he held up a thumb's up sign toward him.  
  
His littler self smiled lightly back as he held up a thumb's up of his own. In a way their own way saying "Take Care." to each other.   
  
His child self smiled as he pointed behind Beast Boy. A large marble door seemingly appeared behind him. Beast Boy quirked a brow. He wondered what his littler self was smiling at. His child self smiled once more as he disappeared from sight into the white abyss when Beast Boy turned around. Beast Boy jumped back in surprise, "Whoa! Kid! Where'd did this door...come.from...?" he asked as he turned around to find his little self gone.  
  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, "Okay...."   
  
  
Beast Boy looked back at the large double opening door's. Along the rims, vines were embedded around it and gilded with gold by the edges.  
  
Beast Boy warily brought his fingers to the door. He gulped, "So must be the door?" he said to himself as he touched it. He looked over the door. It was one piece of work. It was very big, it had to be at least 7 feet tall. Something was little off though. There were no handles or knobs to open the door.   
  
"So, how do I open it?" he asked himself as he rubbed his chin.   
  
Beast Boy quirked a brow. He somehow missed this other minor detail. There was some sort of emblem carved into the door. Beast Boy squinted his eyes, "Look's almost... like a bird." he said as he squinted his eyes some more at it. Beast Boy looked closer, "Yup..., it's a bird. Although it's rather pretty...it helps me out no what so ever in trying to open this door." He sighed as he drooped his head.  
  
  
Beast Boy touched the door again, "Dude, how does it open?" Beast Boy asked himself as he tried to pry open the door with his bare hands. As he struggled with the door, a cold breeze brushed behind his neck. Beast Boy jumped back in surprise as he turned his head to only find no one there.   
  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, "Weird...."  
  
"Tell me about it..." a chilling voice whispered in his ear.  
  
Beast Boy jumped back again as he turned his head back toward the door. A pair of green eyes shrouded in the dark of its cloak stared back to him. His green bright eyes, his only visible feature underneath his hood, looked into Beast Boy's. Beast Boy stumbled backwards in fear, "Dude!" he shouted as patted his chest that held his rapid beating heart.   
  
The figure smiled underneath its green hood as it turned his attention to the door. Its fingers grazed the frame slightly, "Beautiful..., isn't it?"  
  
  
Beast Boy quirked a brow, "Uh...um..okay.,...right....."  
  
The green hooded figured in the cloak whispered under its breath as he looked back to Beast Boy, "You still do not understand."  
  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, "What?"  
  
"Open it..." the green hooded figure said bluntly as it looked back to the door.   
  
Beast Boy laughed nervously, "Um....there's no handle. Sorry, dude."  
  
"You do not remember, do you?" the hooded figure asked.  
  
Beast Boy shook his head slowly, "Uh...no?"  
  
The green hooded figure shook his head as it waved a hand over Beast Boy, "I hope you do."  
  
A sudden hole opened up from beneath Beast Boy and he eeped as he fell and desperately clung on the edge.   
  
"Dude! Why do I keep falling into holes!" Beast Boy shouted as he tried to regain his footing.  
  
"You tell me." the voice replied as it squatted down to him.  
  
Beast Boy grunted as he struggled to hang on. A deep burning sensation filled his arm every second that past, he couldn't pull himself up. It wouldn't be long until he lost his grip and fell.  
  
His arm gave weigh and as Beast Boy tumbled down he turned to look up to the cloaked figure above him. The figure shouted down to him, "Remember! Remember what she told you!"  
  
"Dude! Who is she.....and who are you!?"  
  
  
The figure chuckled as he removed his hood and rustled his hair. The figure smiled as he looked down, "I'm pretty good-looking, huh?"  
  
Beast Boy was speechless. He just didn't know what to say....  
  
The figure in the green cloak from above....it was him...  
  
"Dude.....no...way...." He whispered. Beast Boy screamed and clutched his head, "Why does this keep getting confusing!" his voice echoed in the tunnel  
  
He looked back to the Beast Boy in the cloak "Dude....,who is she!"  
  
The Beast Boy in the cloak cupped his hands around his mouth as he shouted, "Don't tell me you forgot! Remember!? It's-"  
  
Beast Boy squinted his eyes as cupped a hand behind his ear, "Who?"  
  
Beast Boy could see his mouth moving but no sound came out. Beast Boy had fallen to far and at a certain point, he fell to far to hear his voice.  
  
Beast Boy turned his head around and looked down at the dark void he was falling into. Beast Boy covered his eyes, a bright orange light was piercing through the dark at the end of the tunnel.   
  
Beast Boy shut his eyes and when he managed to peak one of them open, he could see himself falling through clouds?  
  
Beast Boy shut his eyes again as he spiraled in the air as strong gusts of wind grazed around his body . He tried to peak open one of his eyes again. He wanted to know where he was. With some effort he managed to open one of his eyes again to look around. He turned his head to his side and he couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
It was the Titan Tower....  
  
He could see himself with Raven sitting there while they watched the sunset. He could see Raven getting up and telling the Beast Boy on the roof to look up.  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his head as he looked at them, "Deja vu...." he whispered.  
  
He could see the Beast Boy on the roof stare up in disbelief at him and into his eyes as he passed by and down to the sea.   
  
As Beast Boy fell by, his cloaked self's words echoed in his head.  
  
"Who was it..." he whispered as he felt himself dive into the ocean. Leaving no sign of disappearing like before.  
  
The Beast Boy on the roof looked over the edge, "Dude...that was weird. Raven, he was like whispering something to me. Raven...., that dude falling.... wasn't that me?"  
  
Raven shrugged her shoulders as she looked down to the ocean. How was she suppose to know.  
  
  
  
Beast Boy could feel himself sinking to the bottom of the ocean. A fading light only getting smaller and smaller was glinting above him. He held his hand out to the light, watching it slowly disappearing through his fingers. Leaving him in the dark blue abyss. It was then he realized that he couldn't breathe. Beast Boy panicked, for some reason he didn't have any strength or common sense to morph into a water animal. Is seemed that pure struck fear was holding him back. It was if sandbags were tied to his legs. Beast Boy started shouting. Shouting for anyone for help. As he sank deeper, he knew then that no one would come, no one could hear him scream.   
  
  
Beast Boy shut his eyes, he gave up. He just felt so helpless....  
  
As Beast Boy shut his eyes, voices and flashes began to buzz around his head  
  
  
"Dude, BB. Is that grey lipstick..."  
  
Beast Boy peaked open on his eyes, "Cy...?" he whispered  
  
_"To celebrate a joyous occasion such as this, we proceed in the dance of happiness...."_  
  
Beast Boy shook his head, "Star...?"  
  
_"Dude..., you've been having dreams about her?_  
  
"Robin...?" Beast Boy shook his head again.   
  
_"Are you sure you guys aren't on a date?"_  
  
Beast Boy rubbed the side of his head. "Melissa....?" Beast Boy rubbed his head again. Why was he hearing all these voices?  
  
One particular flash seemed to slow down momentarily and Beast Boy squinted his eyes shut at the flash in his head.   
  
He could see himself on his bed and there was someone with him...  
  
Beast boy couldn't see who it was. The image was shrouded in shadows and the image was distorted. Beast Boy watched as the figure sat on top of him, holding his arms as she whispered something in his ear.  
  
_  
"Beast Boy, memories aren't only kept in your head...., memories...or at least ours, our memories are kept in the heart...."_  
  
  
Beast Boy held his hand out, but as soon as it came, it disappeared.  
  
Beast Boy reached farther, stretching his arm as far as it could to the image....  
  
"Why can't I remember..." he whispered to himself. "Who were you...?"  
  
Beast Boy curled up into a ball. He tried to hold back the tears.   
  
"Why can't I remember!!!" Beast Boy shouted as he clutched his head.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Beast Boy shot straight up on the couch. Covered in sweat and at a loss of breath. As he looked up, a pair of curious indigo eyes stared back to him.  
  
Raven quirked a brow, "Beast Boy?"  
  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly as he waved to her, "Umm...hey, Raven."  
  
Raven stood over him as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Are you going to be alright? You've been screaming in your sleep for the past 2 minutes."  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his throat. He must've been. When he woke up, his throat was dry and sore. Beast Boy let out a breath of relief as fell back on the couch and wiped the sweat of his brow, "It was only a dream....at least I think it was....it felt so real..."  
  
  
Raven leaned her elbows on top of the couch, "A nightmare?"  
  
Beast Boy looked rested his arm over his eyes, " It was real weird. There were like voices saying lot's of stuff in my head..."  
  
Raven quirked a brow, "You mean that doesn't happen already?"  
  
  
Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah....hey! Wait a minute!" Beast Boy sat up and pointed a finger at Raven, "You so took a shot at me!"  
  
Raven quirked her brow, "It was a joke you know? Hee-hee, haw-haw? " She replied in her monotone voice as he held her hands up.  
  
Beast Boy put his finger down as he fell back on the couch as he groaned and rubbed his throat.   
  
Raven looked down at him " You seemed stressed...., maybe you should consider having some herbal tea."  
  
Beast Boy stuck out his tongue as he looked up to her *blech* "But, I don't like herbal tea."  
  
Raven looked back to him as she walked into the kitchen, "I'm trying to be nice. You're going to have herbal tea." She replied back. Putting the emphasis on "have" as she walked it into the kitchen and levitated for two cups in the cup board.   
  
Beast Boy sighed back on the couch as he watched Raven preparing the tea. He stared up at the ceiling roof and lot's of thoughts whirred in his head. One question in particular echoed in his ear.  
  
"Why can't I remember..."  
  
  
  
In the kitchen, Raven placed the two cups on brown plastic tray as she poured the hot herbal tea into them from the gray kettle she held for so many years. She placed the kettle back over the stove as she carried the tray over to Beast Boy.  
  
  
  
" Beast Boy, your tea is ready." she said as she took a seat on the couch and placed the tray on the table.  
  
Beast Boy woke up from his train of thought and sat up. Raven held a steaming cup over to him. Beast Boy looked at the cup as she handed it to him, "Um, thanks?" he said as he sniffed the tea.   
  
Raven took her cup and sat with her legs crossed as she casually sipped her tea. A couple of seconds past when she noticed Beast Boy sitting there in silence and continually staring into his cup.  
  
"Something wrong?" Raven asked as she held her tea down.  
  
Beast Boy scratched the side of his head, "I've never had tea before...but it's green. That's a plus." he smiled.  
  
" Wonder why they call it green tea, huh?" Raven asked as she sipped her tea again.   
  
Beast Boy looked down at the tea again. He held to his lip's close to the cup and blew on it. He took a sip.  
  
  
  
  
Raven looked to him, "Good?"  
  
Beast Boy smacked his lips and churned the taste in his mouth, "It...doesn't taste like any thing, y'know? Like hot water?"  
  
Raven sipped her tea, "How's your throat?"  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his throat and smiled, "It...doesn't hurt any more."  
  
"And that is the difference between water and tea." Raven replied as she continued to sip from her cup.   
  
Beast Boy smiled but it slowly faded. Beast Boy felt a uneasy pain in his head. It was if something was crawling up to him. Like a door opening, letting a hazy fog out.  
  
Beast Boy placed his cup back on the tray that was on the table. It had hurt. Beast Boy leaned over on his knees and he started to blank out in thought. A dazed look on his face as he tried to remember the thought clawing in his mind.  
  
Raven quirked a brow and peaked open of her eyes. She wondered why it was so quiet.  
  
She placed her cup back on her tray and stared at Beast Boy. She waved a hand over his face. She quirked a brow.  
  
In Beast Boy's head he could hear a voice calling out to him as he sat there silently.   
  
_"Beast Boy...."_  
  
"Uh, what? Who's there?" he asked to the voice.  
  
_"Beast Boy...."  
_  
"Who's there?" he asked again.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted in his ear.  
  
Beast Boy screamed and fell backwards over the couch. He groaned and pulled himself back up, "Raven, what was that for?"  
  
"You sort of where staring into space. Are you alright?" Raven replied.  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his ear, "Yeah, I'll be fine. But did you have to shout so loud?"  
  
Raven shrugged her shoulders, "Wasn't it loud enough?"  
  
Beast Boy nodded his head, "Just enough." he smiled as he patted his ear. Beast Boy got up and sat back on the couch. Raven handed his cup to him, "Aren't you going to finish your tea?"  
  
"My what? Oh! Yeah, my tea." Beast Boy took the cup and quickly gulped it down. He must've been spacing out longer than he thought. His tea was now ice cold as he drank it.  
  
Beast Boy smacked his lips as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Thanks, Raven."  
  
Raven nodded as she took the cup back and placed it on the tray. She got up and carried the tray to the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder, "Will you need anything else while I'm in here?"  
  
Beast Boy shook his head, "No, I'm cool thanks."  
  
  
Raven walked into the kitchen and dropped the cups into the sink and she began to wash them. Beast Boy looked at Raven in the kitchen, "So.., Raven, where are the others at?"  
  
  
"Battle practice in the training room. You didn't show up so Robin sent me to look for you."  
  
Beast Boy sighed as he slumped his head on the arm of the couch, "Robin, again? Dude, that guy seriously works us too hard. We did battle practice yesterday, y'know. I still got aches and bruises from last time." Beast Boy groaned as he rubbed his arm. "Weight lifting is hard. I don't know how Cy can put up with it."  
  
  
  
"Cyborg's muscles are mechanical. His natural strength is almost 10 times doubled." Raven replied as she scrubbed the suds on the cups.  
  
"What about Starfire? She hardly works out and she's still skinny no matter what. How does she do that?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Starfire isn't from here. Her metabolism and biological make up is different from normal people."  
  
Beast Boy gagged and chuckled, "Are you sure it's just not the weird stuff she eats that keeps her trim?"   
  
Raven flicked her wrist as she shook off the few drops of water on her hand. She reached for a paper towel and dried her hands. "Besides that, she trains real hard....something you should be doing right now, right?"  
  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, "I guess."  
  
Raven walked back into the living room, "Practice makes perfect."  
  
"And perfection takes practice. Yeah, I know." Beast Boy flipped acrobatically behind the couch, "So shall we be going?"  
  
Raven nodded, "We should."  
  
Beast Boy rested his hands behind his head as they left the living room and into the hall.   
  
"By the way, why do you keep doing that every time you get up from the couch?"  
  
Beast Boy smiled as he shrugged his shoulders, "Force of habit? Plus it look's cool."  
  
Raven nodded her head, "So what'd you dream about?" Raven asked as she walked down the hall beside him.  
  
Beast Boy laughed nervously, "It was kind of weird, y'know? Voices and stuff. The regular nightmare routine."  
  
"Anything in particular happened?" Raven asked.  
  
Beast Boy chuckled, "Yeah. There was falling...,a lot of falling."  
  
"And then what happened after the falling?" Raven asked.  
  
Beast Boy chuckled, "Then there was a lot of running."  
  
Raven chuckled lightly "Sounds like you work out more while your dreaming than in real life."   
  
"Just about." Beast Boy said as he rubbed the back of his head. Beast Boy looked at Raven and smiled.  
  
Raven caught his glance from the corner of her eye, "What...are you smiling for?"  
  
Beast Boy turned his head away and whistled, "Oh, nothing...just wondering if you were up for a little race to the training room." he said as he stretched out his leg.  
  
Raven quirked a brow at him, "You? Beat me? Race? I don't think so."  
  
Beast Boy smiled slyly, "What's wrong? Don't tell me that the lean and mean Raven is afraid to race me?"  
  
Raven shook her head, "No, I'm not but-"  
  
"3 second head start!" Beast Boy laughed as he dashed ahead.  
  
"No fair!" she shouted to him.  
  
"Snooze you lose!"Beast Boy laughed.  
  
Raven shook her head and smiled wily as she ran after him. Beast Boy laughed as she caught up and sprinted by her side. Beast Boy panted happily as he ran through the sliding doors of the training room. His laughter left him out of breath and the last bit of air was knocked out of him as someone ran into him.   
  
Beast Boy fell back into Raven's arms and both fell to the floor with a thud. He lay swirly eyed on her lap. Raven held her head, "What's the hurry?  
  
A gloved hand helped them up, "Sorry, Raven; Beast Boy. But we got a emergency. Regroup with the others and let's go!" Robin shouted as he ran out the sliding doors.   
  
Beast Boy got up and rubbed his eyes. "What was-"  
  
Cyborg and Starfire whizzed past Beast Boy and Beast Boy swirled around in circles from their combined momentum.   
  
"Let's go, BB!" Cyborg shouted as he ran by.   
  
Beast Boy held his dizzy head as held up his finger, "Yeah, sure...once the room starts spinning." he moaned.  
  
Raven looked around the training room, "Beast Boy, where's Terra? I thought she was in here with the others training."  
  
Beast Boy shook his head, "She's probably with the others. C'mon, let's go."  
  
Raven nodded as they ran back out the sliding doors again into the living room. Beast Boy and Raven found Robin with the other's centered around the living room computer.  
  
"Titans, we've got robbery downtown at Meeting Street." Robin typed quickly on the keyboard, "Alarm was set off in the past 3 minutes and it doesn't take long to steal whatever they're after in that company building. Titans, go!" Robin shouted as he and the others dashed away from the computer. Robin hopped over the couch with swift agility and out the door. He then stopped in his tracks and walked back in. "Hey, have you guys seen Terra?"  
  
  
Beast Boy scratched his head, "I thought she was in the training room?"   
  
Cyborg shrugged his shoulders, "Dude, she was in the training room earlier. Where'd she go?"  
  
Starfire held up a finger "I believe I saw Terra depart while-"  
  
"Did anyone say my name?" Terra asked as she rushed out of the doors into the living room. Her hair covering her eyes as she stopped in her fast tracks. She parted her hair from her eyes, "So, what's the 411?" she panted.  
  
Raven turned her head to her, "Where were you?"  
  
Terra anime sweat dropped and scratched the side of her head, "Um...bathroom?"  
  
Robin quirked a brow, "Okay....well since you here should be up to date. We're going to break up a robbery-."  
  
"Downtown?" Terra asked.  
  
Robin quirked his brow again, "Right...how'd you know?"  
  
Terra rubbed the back of her head again, "Lucky guess?" She smiled.  
  
Robin scratched the side his head "Okay...so ...lets go!" Robin shouted as he ran out the door again with the others.   
  
  
Beast Boy held a high five to Terra and she high fived him back as they ran out the door. Terra nudged herself against Raven's shoulder as she ran pass by and in that brief moment, Raven felt a uneasy sensation. Like she had just took a big bite and eaten something bad.   
  
Raven stood in place as the others left. She rubbed her arm. "What was....."  
  
Beast Boy popped his head back into the room, "Hey, Raven what's up? Your going to miss out on all the action."  
  
Raven shook her head, "It's nothing. I'll be fine."   
  
Beast Boy smiled, "K, hurry up before I beat you to em." he said as he flexed what seemed like a little bulk of muscle on his arm.   
  
"Let's go, BB! Quit fooling around!" Terra laughed as she pulled him back out of the door way.   
  
  
"Hey, Raven let's go!" Beast Boy laughed as Terra grabbed him by the hand.  
  
Raven nodded back as Beast Boy left the room again. Raven walked slowly out the door and she looked back over her shoulder. Whatever she had felt had passed.  
  
"Raven, what's taking you?" Beast Boy shouted from down the hall.  
  
Raven shook her head, "Nothing!" She shouted back as she levitated down the corridor, "At least I think it's nothing..."  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End Intermission....  
  
  
  
That was the epilogue. What did you think?  
  
Well tell me when you review, k. And btw after you scroll down a little you see this the question and thank's page. It's mostly questions, but most names here are the people I thank...sorry if I didn't get all your names..but there are so many @__@   
  
  
  
Don't worry. I'll say thanks that applies to everyone. So don't feel left out. ^^;;  
  
  
  
Fireruby: Thank you for being my friend and thanks for helping me post. You are the coolest person I know. You are so patient and understanding. I just have to thank you again. Thank you!I wish you good luck on future fics, k? Thanks again!  
  
  
Michelle Taco: Hey, this is for you. Yes, I am going to make a Inuyasha fic. ^^ But I'm so sorry if the ending offended you. But saying you hate the ending so much means you really got into my fic. So it's cool. ^^  
  
  
Miah The Strom Wolf: Okay...so human's are spider's, Oro? We'll what about donuts? If humans are spiders then what are donuts? @___@ oooh...racking my brain...oww....  
  
OoshatiElf: Sorry, no beta-reader  
  
Tsunami-dono: Hey, you asked a long time ago if people from Azareth really cry black tears of pain? Well here's your answer. It's- Oh my gosh! A donut! Um, I got to go. Sorry. *eat's donuts and muffles answer* Tihe Amswer is oibmious. Ome gyum diod, amd waxz abel bemore. Sio I smmuaraiz sume oif thaot thliy alm domi. *wipes mouth* Aww...donuts. So I help that help you in anyway.   
  
Time's Mortal Enemy: Yes! Another person who shares the same desires for donuts like me. ^^  
  
Melonie: Hey, sorry. But I like the caps on words. Sorry again.   
  
  
Laserai: Thanx for being a constant reviewer. I've noticed in almost every review, you were there! Oooh...I love your dedication. ^^  
  
Raven_Rox: ^^;; I'm sorry I haven't taken your request and read your fic. But y'know I'm kind of busy with making a sequel, epilogues, etc. I pretty much don't have enough time to read fics. But I'll try to squeeze it in.   
  
  
Venusgirl#5: Wow. I love your enthuasism. ^^ I'll see if I could use some of your info for the sequeal.And umm...please don't let the BB/R fans attack me. Hey, you said you want me to make a Evangelion one? Hmm...that'll be long. I really like Evangelion...Eva's Rule! Best mech's around next to Gundams.   
  
  
Operation: Eggs: I'm so sorry if your offended by me referring to the bible. But hey, I'm Christian....really Christian. But not so much but to make a little joke. Plus I didn't say it. It was from the Simpson's! Those guy's are so funny aren't they? Hey btw, I'm wearing a cross on my neck right now. Favorite Accessorie. ^^  
  
  
  
  
DCfreak : Well, I'm Filiphino. ^^ part chinese, part japanese. Little bit of each though. I'm mostly Filiphino. But I was born on Guam. So...I think I'm mostly Filiphino. Hey...what's wrong with donuts?  
  
Carrot The LuvMachine: Hey, thanks for being a constant reviewer. ^^ Hope you'll read my sequeal.   
  
  
artemisgirl: *gasp* are you sure Terra will do that?  
  
Charmed-Anime: Yay! You like donut's to. Hmm...you know your just in luck...cause I do have alternate ending. You don't how many time I wrote and rewrote endings. I have actually 3, but they combine to make another ending. Well..@__@ okay now I'm confused. I just have a alternate ending k? But...hmm...I'll wait for a while till the time is right to post it .   
  
George: Okay, George and all those who thought the Star/Robin thing was sick. I've got to say this...  
  
C'mon ^^;; if Starfire read a Cosmo magazine you know she would be asking questions. It's the same thing in giving a 5 year old girl one of those magazines.  
  
  
  
troubled-ego: Wow..I made some one cry...does that mean I did good? ^^  
  
  
Okay...now this goes to everyone...  
  
  
I know all of you hate Terra...but know we will know how bad Terra is when the new TT episode comes on this Saturday on March, 20, 2004 I think.   
  
Also, I know everyone wanted to see a BB/Rae happy ending and I'm so sorry if it made you so sad and depressed that you wish I was there so you could shout and scream at me to make a sequal...  
  
  
Ooo...I hope no one really got that mad. ^^;;   
  
And THANKS TO EVERYONE!   
  
THANKS FOR THOSE REVIEWED!  
  
  
YOU GUYS KNOW YOU ARE  
  
GUYS AND GALS  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
*sighs*  
  
Wow...so is anybody going to read the sequel when I make it. Hey, maybe if I get some good reviews *cough* ^^;;.   
  
  
K, now that's all I got to say. Btw if you never heard the "Blue" song which was suppose to be played while reading the "Final Session". Then these are the lyrics to it. You should really listen to it.   
  
  
  
  
Never seen a bluer sky  
I felt like reaching out and moving closer  
There's something about you....  
  
Ask my myself what it's all for  
And you know the funny thing about it, I couldn't answer  
I couldn't answer....  
  
Thing's are turning a deeper shade of blue  
Images that might be real, might be illusion  
Flashing on and on....   
  
I wanna be free.....  
  
  
Gotta be free.....  
Moving among the stars and all I am really so far, is feeling free...  
You got to know being free.....  
  
  
Please.....  
  
Don't wake me from the dream  
It's where everything seemed  
To be so free...  
  
  
Nothing like blue....  
  
  
  
Everything is clearer now.  
Life is just a dream, y'know that is never ending  
Eyes open and I'm ascending...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
K, so now we had the last sessions, the epilogue, the thanks and questions, and now the lyrics to the song. Yup! I think I covered everything. ^^  
  
So I guess this is the last page of the chapter, huh? Well *cracks fingers* when one candle goes out another one lights up. So get ready. Cause tomorrow is another day and that tomorrow might bring the fresh page of my sequel. ^^ well I'll see you all later.  
  
Ai & Heiwa!   
  
**


End file.
